Sensations
by Miniluce
Summary: Pour Mélanie Swan, Forks était synonyme de calme et sérénité. L'endroit idéal pour se mettre au vert. Elle se rendra vite à l'évidence: les bois ne cachent pas seulement des loups...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer: L'oeuvre de Twilght ne m'appartient pas, c'est une oeuvre de Stéphanie Meyer.**_

 **Cette version de l'histoire est née grâce à mes 2 nièces i ans déjà. Pour les 18 ans de l'une d'elle, j'ai eu l'idée (qui ne sortait de je ne sais où)de l'intégrer dans la saga dont elle était accro "Twilight". L'ayant gardé privée tout ce temps, je me suis dis que ça ne coûtait rien de la partager ici.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le prologue et laissez moi vos avis si l'envie vous en dit.**

 **Merci, merci!**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Encore aujourd'hui à l'heure de mon départ j'ai beaucoup de mal à expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation.

Le cœur en miettes, je fixais les portes d'embarquements, tournant le dos à une ville aux secrets insoupçonnés et ses étranges habitants.

C'était surement le prix à payer pour connaitre l'amour véritable, rencontrer son âme sœur. Je ne regretterai rien de ce que j'ai vécu ici, bien que la souffrance veuille me faire penser le contraire.

Et dire, qu'i mois de cela j'avais franchis ces mêmes portes dans l'espoir de trouver le calme d'une petite bourgade tranquille et d'une vie de lycéenne ordinaire.

Ce fut dans un dernier espoir que je me retournais désirant plus que tout apercevoir ses yeux couleur topaze qui hanteraient à jamais mes songes.


	2. Bienvenue

_**Disclaimer: L'oeuvre de Twilght ne m'appartient pas, c'est une oeuvre de Stéphanie Meyer.**_

 **Cette version de l'histoire est née grâce à mes 2 nièces i ans déjà. Pour les 18 ans de l'une d'elle, j'ai eu l'idée (qui ne sortait de je ne sais où)de l'intégrer dans la saga dont elle était accro "Twilight". L'ayant gardé privée tout ce temps, je me suis dis que ça ne coûtait rien de la partager ici.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le prologue et laissez moi vos avis si l'envie vous en dit.**

 **Merci, merci!**

CHAPITRE 1

La journée d'aujourd'hui fut un calvaire. Pourquoi ? Première journée de cour dans mon nouveau lycée. Oui, bienvenu à Forks High School! Il fallait bien se douter que j'allais me la foirer et me payer la honte. A peine avais je posé le pied par terre ce matin que ça allait de travers. Bien que la veille j'eu la raisonnable idée de me coucher tôt pour être d'attaque je réussi à trouver le sommeil qu'au environ de 4h du matin, donc autant dire que ma nuit fut courte. Lorsque mon réveil se mit à bourdonner dans mes oreilles une odieuse chanson bien trop enjouée à mon goût, ça ne pouvait être que le signe d'une journée désastreuse.

...

Après avoir sauté sous une douche bien chaude et camouflé les conséquences de ma nuit trop courte sous une légère touche de fond de teint, un coup de mascara et un trait de crayon noir, je me laissais guider vers la cuisine par le délicieux arôme du café fraîchement coulé et … d'œufs brouillés au bacon beurk ! Face à la cuisinière, ma sœur avec sa tête des mauvais jours, était en train de se battre avec la salière qui semblait bien décidée à ne pas donner son contenu, _je ne suis peut être pas la seule à avoir passée une sale nuit en fin de compte._

« Si tu crois que tu va me résister tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ma jolie ! »

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Jennifer luttait mais il était temps que super Mélane vienne à son secours. A peine, avais-je eu le temps d'amorcer un pas dans sa direction qu'une montagne de muscles passa la porte d'entrée et englouti ma sœur dans ses énormes bras en lui demandant:

« Est-ce qu'un gentleman peut se permettre d'aider une charmante demoiselle en détresse ? »

Le ton du dit gentleman contrastait totalement avec son physique si vous voulez mon avis.

Dés que leurs regards se croisèrent le visage de ma sœur s'illumina de même pour celui de Jacob Black, qui je pense ne tarderait pas à devenir officiellement mon beau frère. Pour éviter d'être le témoin d'un trop plein d'affection, je manifestai ma présence par un raclement de gorge exagéré.

« Salut microbe, alors d'attaque pour ta première journée chez les ploucs ? Ahh, Ahh, Aieuu ! » Un sévère coup de coude asséné par ma sœur interrompit mon musclor de beau frère.

« Pourquoi tu me frappes je n'ai rien dit ?! »

«Ne soit pas aussi négatif, tu sais qu'elle n'a déjà pas besoin de ça pour s'angoisser, lui fit remarquer ma sœur. Alors tu as bien dormi cette nuit? La pluie ne t'as pas réveillée ? »

« Courte nuit mais ce n'est pas la première, un bon café et j'y vais » dis-je en remplissant la tasse sur laquelle était inscrit _tout ce qui est petit est mignon_ , tasse que nous avions acheté avec Jennifer lorsqu'elle m'avait fait visité Port Angeles le jour de mon arrivée.

En me retournant la tasse au bord des lèvres ma sœur me regardait d'un air menaçant.

« Si je comprend bien, je me suis levée 1h plus tôt pour rien ! Mes œufs et mon bacon ! Que j'ai préparé avec AMOUR vont rester dans leur assiette ? C'est ça ? » Dit elle en croisant les bras.

« Non, bien sûr c'est trop mignon de m'avoir fait mon p'tit dèj ce matin, mais si j'avale autre chose que mon café maintenant il se pourrait que je me retrouve à inaugurer les toilettes du lycée de Forks dés ma première journée et honnêtement je me la sens pas trop! » m'excusais-je.

« Et puis ce n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde, je n'avais pris qu'un petit, petit déjeuné avec mon père. » s'exclama Jacob m'adressant un clin d'œil et en engouffrant déjà une première fourchette d'œufs brouillés dans sa bouche.

Ma sœur lui adressa un sourire tendre et je me mis à savourer le nectar de ce délicieux café qui, je ne le savais pas encore, serait la seule chose que contiendrait mon estomac cette journée là.

...

« Allé microbe, t'inquiets pas c'est peut être des ploucs mais ils ne sont pas méchants ! » me glissa t il avant que je ne ferme la portière de sa Chevrolet rouge rouillée. Jack avait voulu m'accompagner pour mon entrée dans l'arène de la jeunesse de Forks, c'est pourquoi j'étais en train d'étudier mon nouvel emploi du temps ainsi que le plan du lycée tout en faisant le tour du vieux pick up.

« C'est facile de dire ça, ce n'est pas toi qui va être la nouvelle que tout le monde va regarder ! » lui dis je un peu trop sèchement, en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule.

«Désolé je stress ! » m'excusais je avec un pauvre sourire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un cabriolet rouge et un 4x4 rutilants firent leurs entrées sur le petit parking déjà bien rempli.

« Et bien, je vois que Forks compte aussi des BCBG ! Espérons qu'ils ne se la pètent pas trop !» dis je en rigolant tout en me retournant vers Jack, qui lui avait perdu son sourire et avait une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vu dans les yeux.

« Ici aussi nous avons notre lot de parasites » dit t il sans dévier les yeux des nouveaux arrivants.

Brusquement, son regard se fixa au mien.

« Fais moi plaisir Mélanie, évites de chercher à faire ami ami avec ces gars là, ok ? »

Maintenant il m'appelle Mélanie, c'est quoi encore ce délire. Bien que sa demande me paru étrange j'acquiesçais d'un coup de tête. J'avais d'autres souci pour l'instant, survivre à cette journée serait déjà une bonne chose. Tournant les talons je me dirigeais alors vers l'entrée du lycée pendant que la Chevrolet démarrait dans un boucan d'enfer et s'éloigna bruyamment.

Étonnamment, les 2 premières heures de cours ne furent pas une catastrophe, ceux ci étant surement grâce à Angela. Une petite brunette au visage fin, au teint hâlé et au regard d'encre à peine caché derrière une fine paire de lunette, c'est avec une toute petite voix qu'a la fin du cour de littérature anglaise elle me proposa de voir si nous avions des cours similaires pour m'aider à me familiariser avec les couloirs de l'établissement. C'est vrai que les artères de ces bâtiments datant des années 70 ressemblaient à un labyrinthe et en cours de rénovation de sur crois . _Ça ne lui fera pas de mal un coup de neuf_. Sortant de notre heure de math Angela m'accompagna jusqu'au bâtiment de sciences. Malheureusement pour les 2 dernières heures de la matinée j'avais biologie avancée, matière qu'elle ne partageait pas avec moi. J'avoue que le simple nom du cour était rebutant mais c'est une matière que je me devais d'avoir dans mon cursus pour pouvoir intégrer l'université de New York en spécialité médecine pédiatrique.

Arrivées devant la porte du labo elle m'avoua gentiment

« Je te laisse pour ce cour car les sciences et moi on est carrément des étrangères. Dit elle en tordant le nez de dégoût, mais on se rejoint à la cafétéria après si tu veux ? me demanda t elle.

En mentionnant l'heure du repas mon estomac se rappela à mon bon souvenir en gargouillant.

« C'est ok pour moi, répondis je en souriant. »

En me saluant elle me souhaita bonne chance pour mes 2 heures de bio.

Je fus surprise de voir que la salle de labo était aussi remplie. Comme pour mes précédentes heures j'allais porter ma fiche de présence au professeur. Contrairement aux autres, Mr Banner ne s'embarrassa pas de questions inutiles, il me donna un manuel et me désigna la seule paillasse libre en me précisant que les places attribuées l'étaient définitivement. La première heure fut consacrée à l'étude de l'anatomie cellulaire, que j'avais déjà étudié l'an passé. La seconde était consacrée à une interrogation surprise au plus grand damne de la majorité des élèves dont deux de la dernière rangée. Y étaient installés le stéréotype du roi et de la reine du bal du lycée. Une blonde au cheveux décolorés et maquillée comme un camion volé et un garçon au physique de capitaine de l'équipe de foot qui essayaient vainement de convaincre le professeur de l'injustice qu'était de leur donner une interro surprise sans même les prévenir. _Ben oui, quelle idée aussi !_ Mr Banner me laissa le choix de faire ou non cette interrogation précisant qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de cette note pour mon évaluation de fin d'année ce qui me valu d'être la cible de mess basses des élèves. Même, l'intello du premier rang m'offrit un regard haineux. Du coup, ce qui m'était déjà arrivé au moins 2 fois ce matin se reproduisit, mon visage prit une teinte rouge cramoisi jusqu'aux bouts de mes oreilles me conduisant à me trouver pencher sur ma feuille au point de quasiment avoir le nez dessus. _La honte !_

Après avoir rédigé une rapide analyse du sujet, je repensais à ce que Jack m'avait dit ce matin. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de se méfier de certains élèves du lycée ? De plus, il avait suivit son second cycle scolaire au lycée de la réserve indienne avec Embry et Paul. En même temps il est vrai que depuis qu'il est assez grand et physiquement menaçant Jacob aime jouer le rôle du grand protecteur de ses dames, sa réaction ne me surprenait donc qu'à moitié. Mais pourquoi eux précisément ? Parce qu'ils arboraient sans complexe leurs richesses ? Conduisaient de grosses bagnoles qui valent surement plus que notre maison ? Je ne pu aller plus loin dans mes réflexions par la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cour.

...

Après un arrêt aux toilettes, j'aperçu ma nouvelle camarade à la cafeteria au bout d'une table déjà occupée par le roi et la reine du bal assis face à face, 2 gars du même gabarit que le roi footeux, 1 troisième aux traits asiatique installés au coté d'Angela et 2 filles qui de loin paraissaient être les sujets de la blonde décolorée. Je pris place dans la file qui menait au buffet. La grande salle était animée par les conversations des élèves, plus j'avançais dans la file plus j'eu l'impression que les regards se braquaient sur moi, _super tout ce que j'aime_! En prenant une pomme dans la panière à fruits je cru entendre quelqu'un parler de sang neuf ou de je ne sais qu'elle effluve olfactive désagréable. Dans le doute je reniflais discrètement mes cheveux. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser se qui se passait, le contenu de mon plateau se retrouva littéralement écrasé sur ma tunique. La part de pizza et la gelée de groseille qui auraient dû constituer mon déjeuner gisaient sur mes bottines et mon haut était une réplique exacte d'un abstrait de Picasso. Un silence gênant avait remplacé le brouhaha ambiant de mon arrivée.

Encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, je fis un rapide bilan visuel de la situation. Mon plateau parterre gisant à coté de mon sac, mon déjeuné sur mes vêtements et mes nouvelles pompes, un ballon de foot dans la panière de fruits, des fruits, des morceaux de fruits dégoulinants sur l'inox du buffet tout le monde regardant dans ma direction et une pomme, une appétissante pomme rouge entre mes doigts. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais figée à contempler ma pomme mais c'est la voix d'Angela qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Mélanie, tu n'a rien ? Me demanda t elle en passant un bras sur mes épaules pour me conduire jusqu'à une chaise. Plus crétin que Tyler tu meurs, comme si il avait déjà su rattrapé une passe, pff ! » S'exclama t elle en essuyant ce qui ressemblait à un reste de gelé sur ma veste.

Les applaudissements et les rires de tous les élèves présents résonnèrent dans ma tête instrument de torture mentale. Il fallait que je sorte de là au plus vite, je sentais la crise d'angoisse arriver. Le souffle court, évitant les tables, les chaises et leurs occupants tant bien que mal, je réussis alors à sortir de cet enfer en essayant d'ignorer qu'Angela me courait après. A bout de souffle je m'affalais sur un banc situé sous le préau de l'accueil, de là je vis les ouvriers chargés des travaux de rénovation se marrer en me regardant. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et pressais celles-ci sur mes yeux comme pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Lorsque je m'étais enfin décidée à ré ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est pas Angela que je découvris ni le regard moqueurs des ouvriers mais celui d'une ravissante fille à la peau tellement pâle qu'elle en était presque translucide, des cheveux courts d'un noir de jais coiffés en pétard, des lèvres maquillées d'un rouge vif qui contrastaient avec son teint et des yeux d'une étrange couleur topaze. Comme pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits elle resta là immobile, parfaite représentation d'une sculpture de Rodin.

« Je me présente, Alice Cullen entama t elle d'une voix guillerette, tu es la nouvelle, Mélanie c'est ça ? Je t'ai rapporté ton sac ! » Je ne pu répondre encore incapable de parler.

Elle reprit sans se départir de son sourire

« Il ne faut pas trop t'inquiéter pour ce qui s'est passé à la cafétéria tu sais, sourit elle, d'ici peu de temps un exploit remplacera le tiens. Crois moi! »

Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire elle tourna les talons et me lança

« Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre toute les deux! Oh! Et puis j'adore tes bottines !»

« Euh… merci ? »

Après ces dernières paroles, mon corps se mit en mode pilote automatique. Choc post-traumatique certainement. Mes cours de l'après midi n'étant que de l'éducation physique je me rendis à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière, ayant déjà eu vent de événements de la cafétéria, me dispensa de sports et m'autorisa, après un rapide passage à l'accueil, à rentrer chez moi et me "requinquer".

« Tu parles me requinquer, il va falloir plus que ça. » marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Vu que c'était Jacob qui m'avait conduit au lycée ce matin je dû rentrer à la maison à pied ! Super !

Lorsque j'étais rentrée cet après midi, la maison était déserte, pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Lors du dîner c'est Jacob qui par une remarque bien à lui m'apprit que l'incident de la cafétéria lui était parvenu aux oreilles.

« Il parait que tu fais des essais pour intégrer l'équipe de foot microbe ! » se moqua t il.

Ce qui lui valu une magistrale baffe derrière la tête de la part de Jennifer. Elle avait appris que sa sœur s'était déjà fait remarquer et s'inquiéta pour moi.

Le ventre encore au bord des lèvres au souvenir de cette journée je débarrassais mon assiette encore pleine, embrassais Jennifer et saluais Jack avant de sauter dans la douche.

C'est donc avec la boule au ventre, qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis le déjeuner que je me retrouvais assise sur mon lit, attifée de mon pyjama spécial déprime, rose avec des petits lapins blancs et mon ipod vissé aux oreilles. J'attrapais mon sac que j'avais abandonné sur mon bureau en rentrant pour y trouver un quelconque devoir à faire, qui pourrait me distraire des images de ballon figé dans une masse de purée de fruits. Étrangement au fond de mon sac je retrouvai la ou plutôt ma pomme, seule rescapée de mon déjeuné, j'avais du la jeter dans mon sac. La posant sur la table de nuit, je pris mon exemplaire du dernier roman de Stéphanie Meyer et entrepris de m'immerger dans le monde surnaturel de mon auteur préférée pour y noyer mon angoisse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Comme je l'ai notifié sur les chapitres précédents cette histoire date de quelques années maintenant. Je fais donc quelques modifications avant de les publier ici mais subsistent encore beaucoup d'erreurs et je m'excuse d'avance si ça vous pique les yeux (comme à moi d'ailleurs!). Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous apprécierai de lire ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront.**

 **Comme toujours, Twilight et ses personnages ne sont pas de moi mais bien de la célèbre Stéphanie Meyer.**

CHAPITRE 2

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait noir, je tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur, je ne le trouve pas. Je ne reconnais pas l'édredon de mon lit. Je ne suis même plus allongé et j'ai froid. Je n'entends que le bruit de l'eau qui clapote. Je tends les bras. Sous mes mains quelque chose de friable. Du sable. C'est la plage de El Matador. Le jour se lève derrière les falaises. Le spectacle est magnifique comme à chaque fois la paroi rocheuse qui se fond dans l'océan, celui là même qui meurtri la roche par ces attaques incessantes. Mais il y a un malaise. Que fais je ici? Pourquoi suis je toute seule? Où sont les autres? Ils n'ont pas pu m'oublier. Non, ils ne m'ont pas laissé là. "S'il vous plait les gars c'est bon revenez!" J'avance à la recherche de toute l'équipe "Ce n'est pas drôle, arrêtez vous me faites flipper!" Les pieds nus le sable fin se glisse entre mes orteils dans un frottement douloureux lorsque je me met à courir "Venez me chercher!" Plus j'essaie de m'approcher des marches menant en haut de la falaise, plus elles s'éloignent "Venez me chercher, s'il vous plait" à bout de souffle je m'écroule sur ce sable encore froid de la nuit passée, "S'il vous plait"

Cette nuit là je me réveillai frigorifiée, la couverture au pied du lit,mon bouquin au sol et la lumière tjrs allumée. J'avais dû m'endormir en pleine lecture. En replaçant mon livre sur la table de nuit, je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 5h30 du matin. En ramenant la couverture sur moi je mis mon oreiller sur mes yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce cauchemar.

* * *

Le lendemain, je tente de passer inaperçu, d'ignorer les ricanements sur mon passage et les regards moqueurs posés sur moi. Pendant l'interclasse Angela s'inquiéta pour moi mais ne mentionna pas l'incident de la veille, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. A l'heure du déjeuner je m'installais à l'une des tables rondes de la cafétéria autour de laquelle se trouvais Angela qui me présenta officiellement Jessica et Mike les 2 élèves partageant mon cour de biologie, Thibault et Ben 2 joueurs de l'équipe de basket dont Mike était le capitaine _j'avais presque deviné_ , Eric l'intello du groupe et pour finir et pas des moindre les 2 espèces de pintades aperçues la veille, sosies ratées de Jessica. Ces dernières furent moins attachées à mon désir de mettre les événements de la veille aux oubliettes.

« Alors Mélanie il semble que dés ton premier jour Tyler t'a déjà fait du rentre dedans, s'esclaffa t elle fière de son jeu de mot ».

La gêne l'emportant sur le reste je me concentrais sur les bulles de mon soda prête à affronter les railleries de mes voisins de table. Cependant, il en fut tout autrement. Thibault qui était occupé à discuter tactique de jeu avec Mike se redressa nonchalamment.

« Ça m'étonne que ça te fasse tant rire Savanah, dit il sur le ton de la moquerie, il me semble que pas plus loin que le weekend dernier tu aurais voulu être à la place de Mélanie, non ?! »Ponctua t il dans haussement de sourcil explicite.

« Non, mais… N'importe quoi… réussi t elle à bégayer, je ne vois pas d'où tu sors ça ! ».

« Alleeeerr… On sait très bien que sous tes airs de prudes se cache une tigresse dit il en regardant ses collègues masculins qui se mirent aussitôt à griffer l'air de leurs mains ! ».

Dégoûtée, Savanah suivit de ses 2 comparses, prirent la direction de la sortie, pendant que le reste de la tablée étouffaient leurs rires. Thibault me gratifia alors d'un sourire sincère et Angela m'asséna une légère bourrade lourde de sens.

* * *

Les cours de l'après midi se déroulèrent comme celles de la matinée et la fin de la dernière heure de cour fut vite arrivée. En me rendant sur le parking à la fin de la journée pour attendre mon chauffeur, j'aperçu la voiture rouge de la veille une Mercedes CLK cabriolé et une Jeep fraîchement sortie de concession, _pouah c'est vrai qu'elles en jettent_! pensais je. Une chose à ajouter sur ma liste des trucs à faire, me trouver une voiture dans mon budget, hors de question d'aller demander de l'argent à mon père, fallait que je m'assume maintenant. Tout à coup, comme au ralenti, les propriétaires des 2 bolides firent leur apparition. Une superbe blonde pulpeuse aux jambes infiniment longues, couvée des yeux par un gars impressionnant par ses muscles prêt à déchirer son parka gris cendré. Suivis d'un second couple composé d'un jeune homme au beau visage torturé encadré par des boucles blondes auquel la pimpante Alice imposait un rythme survolté du haut de sa petite taille. Comme si le groupe avait senti qu'on les observait ils se retournèrent d'un même homme. Ce fut 4 paires d'yeux d'une couleur topaze identique qui me toisèrent et je fus soudainement prise d'un sentiment de malaise, qui disparu lorsque Alice fit un signe de la main en souriant dans ma direction. Instinctivement, je me retournais pour voir à qui elle s'adressait, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi. Lorsque je rejetais un coup d'œil dans leur direction leurs 2 véhicules étaient déjà engagés dans la file de voitures qui sortaient du parking.

Dix minutes plus tard, une belle Mini Cooper rouge traversée par 2 épaisses bandes noires se gara à quelques mètres de moi. S'extirpant difficilement de l'habitacle, mon géant de beau frère tira sur les bords de son tee shirt pour le défroisser.

« Kit à te débarrasser de ta vieille Chevrolet, tu aurais pu choisir une voiture plus adaptée à ton gabarit, tu ne crois pas ? »Plaisantai-je.

« Tu devrais mesurer tes paroles mini pousse, sinon je la revends et tu te rendras dorénavant au lycée à pieds. » M'avertit-il en se tenant les reins avec une moue.

Je mis un moment à réaliser se que Jack venait de me dire.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de dire ce petit bijou est pour moi ? » L'interrogeais je mi figue mi raisin.

« Exactement, tu aurais dû l'avoir pour lundi, mais Embry a tenu à la lustrer avant qu'on ne te l'emmène. »

Bien qu'elle soit parfaite, ma conscience me dictait de ne pas accepter.

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir Jack mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir accepter, elle est largement au dessus de mes moyens. »

« Ça, tu verras avec ta sœur, moi je suis juste le messager et accessoirement le mécano. »

« Je vois… » _Bataille perdue d'avance_

« Aller prends le volant, tu vas te faire la main en me déposant au garage avant de rentrer. » Dit-il en essayant de s'insérer dans la voiture.

C'est quand même ravi que je m'installais et pris la route dans la voiture de mes rêves.

* * *

Le mercredi se déroula sur le même schéma que les 2 jours précédents. Je fis plus ample connaissance avec les camarades de classe d'Angela pendant notre pause déjeuné. Les 3 miss-nous-sommes-les-plus-belle _s,_ Jessica, Savannah et Kelly, étaient en grande discussion sur le choix de leurs robes pour le bal d'hiver et projetaient une sortie shopping pour le weekend. Un sujet sur lequel je ne tenais pas m'étendre dans la mesure où, qui dit bal dit cavalier et ma vie sociale ressemblait plus au désert de Gobi qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi ce midi j'observais Angela qui jetait des petits regards discret vers Ben, un charmant garçon lui aussi dans l'équipe de basket. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec elle afin de savoir si elle a réellement le béguin pour lui et si elle désir un petit coup de main pour passer à la phase séduction active. Sur cette pensée mon regard se porta sur les 4 individus qui semblaient évoluer en parallèle de nous autre élèves ordinaires. Toujours installés à la même table ils restaient assis sans rien avaler de ce que contenaient leurs plateaux. Cela faisait 2 jours que je les observais par-dessus mon épaule, alors que les autres élèves semblaient les ignorer. Depuis qu'Alice m'avait ramené mon sac lundi, j'étais fascinée par ce petit groupe. Un des 2 garçons avait les cheveux sombres et ondules. Massif, il était musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement, une véritable armoire à glace. Sur ses genoux, une beauté blonde à la silhouette magnifique, comme celles qui font la couverture du numéro spécial maillots de bain d'un magasine. Un couple parfait. En face le second type, un grand blond élancé lui aussi bien bâti, avait un air torturé tout à l'opposé du petit lutin aux cheveux noir qui se tenait à son coté, Alice. Autant de splendeur en 4 personnes c'était de l'injustice.

Jessica me prit en flagrant délit et s'empressa d'en informer toute la tablée.

« Regardez notre petite Mélanie en train de mater les Cullen ! » Claironna t elle mesquinement.

Je me concentrai sur mes ongles, gêné d'avoir été surprise.

« On a tous « maté » les Cullen au début, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, Jessica » Me défendit Angela.

« Qui sont-ils ? » Risquai-je de demander à Angela.

Ce fut cependant Savannah qui me répondit.

« Emmet et Alice Cullen les bruns, Rosalie et Jasper Hale les blonds. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme. »

Je retournais à mon observation. Ils avaient des prénoms particuliers, même pour des habitants de Forks, songeai-je.

« Cherches pas, ces 4 là sont en couples. » Ajouta t elle en croquant dans sa pomme.

« Et ils vivent ensemble. » Repris Jessica dans un chuchotis désapprobateur.

« Franchement bizarre, leur conception de la famille » Commenta Mike la bouche pleine.

Ces réactions ne m'étonnaient pas, typique d'une petite ville. Cependant, je comprenais que ça puisse susciter ce genre de réaction, surtout ici.

« Ils semblent… différents. » Dis-je.

« C'est peu de le dire, ils ne se mélangent pas. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble, du matin jusqu'au soir. »

« Tu peux toujours, tenter ta chance avec le plus jeune, Edward Cullen » Suggéra ironiquement Kelly.

« Où est-il ? » Demandai-je.

«N'y penses mêmes pas. Aucune des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui. »Renifla Jessica pleine de rancœur.

« Tu dis ça juste parce que t'as pris un râteau ! » S'esclaffa Thibault.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour cacher mon sourire. _Pauvre Jessica, son charme n'agissait pas sur tous les mâles_.

C'est avec le mystère Cullen que je partis pour ma prochaine heure de cour.

Je me pressais pour rejoindre l'habitacle de ma toute nouvelle voiture, pour y mettre le chauffage à fond. _Je ne me ferais jamais à ces températures_ , pensais-je. Je jetais mon sac sur le fauteuil passager qui se renversa dessus, évidemment. Une fois mes affaires rangées, je scrutais les Cullen derrière mon pare brise sur lequel la buée faisait son apparition. Leurs démarches gracieuses, leur façon d'évoluer dans l'espace les rendaient d'autant plus irréels. _Je deviens complètement obsédée_ , pensai je en mettant le contact.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour! Voici la suite de cette histoire!**

 **Pour précision lorsque j'ai relu ce chapitre avant de le publier, je me suis souvenue de la difficultés que j'avais eu a l'écrire, car c'est un chapitre de transition où j'ai tenter à l'époque d'insérer (maladroitement) quelques éléments qui devaient être mentionnés. Et je reste dubitative en le lisant aujourd'hui, donc me mettant à votre place je me devait de vous le faire savoir. Je pense publier le chapitre suivant d'ici la fin de la semaine.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des suggestions, me dire ce que vous en pensez, si cette histoire doit suivre son cour sur le site... etc. Bref votre avis en somme!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

A mon retour du lycée Jennifer m'avertit que notre connexion wifi fonctionne et je me rue alors dans ma chambre pour allumer mon ordinateur portable. J'ouvre ma boite mail, inondées de publicité bien évidemment. Je fus surprise d'y trouver un mail de mon père. Il avait réussi à dégager deux minutes dans son emploi du temps de chef d'entreprise pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? Un exploit. A son image, le mail ressemblait plus a une lettre type, sans émotion un mail qu'il aurait pu adresser à un des ses collaborateurs. A la fin du paragraphe concernant mon nouveau lycée « public » il ajoutait que ma mère m'envoyait le bonjour. Chose que je savais fausse, une initiative de mon père cherchant à améliorer l'opinion que j'avais de ma mère. Je me souviens de notre dernière conversation mère/fille, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

 **Flashback**

C'est d'un pas pressé que je franchit la porte de la résidence SWAN/HORVATHOVA. Dans une famille « normale » j'aurai pu lancé un « Maman! Papa je suis rentrée! ». Mais dans la notre inutile de s'époumoner. Irina Horvathova épouse Swan, ma mère, selon ses obligations mondaines devait soit être en train de bruncher avec ses chères amies ou être en train de s'exercer à je ne sais quelle activité décorative ou artistique. Pour mon paternel c'est une autre Histoire. Si il n'était pas dans ses bureaux au siège de la SH Cosmétique ou en déplacement, c'est dans son bureau à l'étage qu'on pouvait le trouver. Bref, autant dire que pour la famille uni on repassera. Toujours est il que cette tendance familial me convenait à cet l'instant. Je montais dans ma chambre et attrapais dans le dressing mon sac de voyage et commençais a y déposer quelques vêtements et mon pc portable. C'est à ce moment là que je vit ma mère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vêtu d'une maxi dress en mousseline légère imprimé son regard passait de mon sac à moi avant de me dire:

« Tu fais du tri? »

« Non, j'ai besoin d'aller voir ailleurs un petit moment et j'ai pensé…

« Et tu as pensé que tu pouvais prendre des vacances comme ça en plein milieu de l'année scolaire c'est ça? »

Un peu surprise je ne voyais pas quoi rétorquer! Elle n'avait pas tord ceci dit, nous étions en plein milieu d'un semestre, mais je ne me voyais pas rester dans cette école ou même dans cette ville après ces dernières 24h, tout du moins il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir. Peut être que si je lui expliquais la situation elle me donnerai le répit dont j'ai besoin, c'est ma mère aprés tout.

« Maman, hier j'ai appris que Benjamin et Antony m'ont menti…

« Tu a toujours été beaucoup trop naïve ma fille. Qu'attendais tu de ton beau petit ami aux physique d'Apolon. Il n'a que faire de ton jolie petit minois. C'est le porte feuille de beau papa qu'il lorgné n'est ce pas? Et tu ne t'en rend que maintenant? Ma pauvre chérie il serait temps que tu grandisse un peu tu ne crois pas?!

Estomaquée je la fixais d'un regard ahuri. A quoi j'avais pensé? Sérieusement, croire que Mme Irina HORVATHOVA SWAN avait un iota de fibre maternelle pour écouter sa fille. Effectivement je ne suis qu'un pauvre fille naïve d'avoir cru pouvoir compter au moins une fois sur ma mère. Et pour finir sa démonstration de mère aimante elle me rappela que les vêtements suspendus dans la buanderie ne se rendraient pas au pressing tous seuls. Pour seule réponse je lui lancé un « Oui. » et cela suffit à la satisfaire je suppose car elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et sortie de ma chambre.

 **Fin du flashback**

A ce souvenir c'est sans regret que je mis le message à la corbeille.

Ce qui ne me surprit pas ce sont les 2 messages de ma meilleure amie. Elle me manquait terriblement. Elle avait était ma confidente durant l'absence de ma sœur, un pilier dans ma vie. C'est le seul regret avec le soleil que j'avais depuis mon départ de Los Angeles. Avec son mail un fichier photo. J'ouvris la pièce jointe et tombai sur une photo d'un coucher de soleil depuis la plage sur laquelle nous aimions nous balader au crépuscule, je cliquai sur l'onglet d'impression sachant déjà où accrocher cette photo. L'autre photo aurait pu paraître anodine pour n'importe qui, mais elle me parlait mieux que des mots. Une boite aux lettres rouge et blanche sur laquelle était inscrite une adresse, celle de Cindy. Quoiqu'il arrive je trouverai un toit, une maison, un soutient auprès d'elle, l'unique amie qui me restait depuis que ma vie était devenue un chamboule tout. Après avoir rédigé une réponse détaillée de mes premiers jours passés dans l'humidité de la région et de mes retrouvailles avec ma sœur, je me mis en mode étudiante studieuse et ouvris mon manuel d'histoire anglaise.

...

Notre dîner fut rapide, Jacob ayant du se rendre à la réserve à la fermeture de son garage, Jennifer nous avait fait une salade composée accompagnée de crevettes rose, amplement suffisant pour nos petits estomacs.

« Tu connais la famille Cullen ? » Demandai-je en débarrassant la table

« Le docteur Cullen m'a opéré d'une péritonite l'an dernier, j'aurai pu y rester, mais il a fait du bon boulot. » Répondit-elle en rinçant nos assiettes dans l'évier.

«Leurs enfants n'ont pas l'air d'être très intégrés au lycée »Poursuivis je.

« Si ils ne s'intègrent pas c'est peut être parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas. Ne perd pas ton temps avec des gens qui ne souhaitent pas se faire d'amis. »

Ma sœur, Jennifer la fille la plus ouverte et généreuse des personnes que je connais me déconseille d'aller vers les autres. _Ooook!_

« Si tu le dis. » Conclu je avant de monter me coucher.

Ma nouvelle mission: chercher pourquoi Jennifer a les Cullen dans le nez.

...

J'étais pourtant même en avance ce matin mais c'était sans compter sur le climat de Forks. La pluie de la veille s'était transformée dans la nuit en glace et ce n'est pas sans mal que je me rendis au lycée sans envoyer ma mini dans le décor. Il me restait 5 minutes avant mon premier cour, le temps de traverser le parking et atteindre ma salle de cour c'était faisable. Je sortis de ma voiture et me retrouvais immédiatement les fesses sur le bitume, le contenu de mon sac aussi.

« Putain ! » Jurai-je.

Je m'accroupis précautionneusement et tâtais le sol à l'aveuglette pour mettre la main sur mon portable qui avait glissé sous la voiture. Encore au sol, mon téléphone à la main, je vis une paire de bottines violette aux lacets noirs se tenir prêt de mon sac.

« Tiens, je crois que ça t'appartiens. » Chanta une voix fluette.

Alice Cullen tenait mon Ipod dans sa main.

« Merci. Je ne suis vraiment pas dégourdie ce matin. » Répondis-je en le lui prenant.

« Ça peut arriver à tous le monde. Dit elle. Mais méfies toi des plaques de verglas, elles sont vicieuses » Continua t elle sur le ton de la conspiration.

 _Je rêve ou elle se moque de moi?!_

« Oui j'essaierai. » Répondis-je quand même intimidée en prenant mon sac en main.

« Je te dis à plus tard alors. » Me dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Encore sous le coup de ma chute et de l'échange que je venais d'avoir avec Alice Cullen l'une des 4 créatures, je la regardais passer les portes du lycée. C'est la sonnerie de début de journée qui me rappela où je me trouvais et traversais prudemment le parking.

...

Mise à part ma cascade de ce matin et les 20 dernières minutes passées avec le prof de math après son cour, la journée c'était déroulée sans incident. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture sur le parking quasiment désert, les élèves ayant déjà fui. Je m'installais au volant de ma Mini en repensant au théorème dont Mr Arisson m'avait parlé, je tournais la clef dans le contact et... rien. Pas de moteur qui ronronne, nada.

« Et merde! » m'exclamais je en frappant ma main sur le volant.

Pas la peine d'ouvrir le capot, la mécanique et moi ça fait douze. Pendant une demi seconde j'envisageais de demander de l'aide aux ouvriers qui étaient en train de débaucher, mais me ravisais très vite, ne pas provoquer de situation dangereuse pour rien, _avec ma vaine je vais tomber sur le seul psychopathe sanguinaire de la région_ songeais je. Autant appeler Jack pour qu'il vienne y jeter un coup d'œil. Saisissant mon téléphone, deux coups sur ma vitre me firent sursauter, Alice toute souriante me faisait signe de baisser ma vitre.

« Tu es toujours là ? » Me demanda t elle

« Oui. J'ai étais retenue par Mr Arisson et maintenant ma voiture refuse de démarrer. » Me lamentai je en cherchant le numéro de Jacob dans mon répertoire.

« Je peut te proposer de te ramener si tu veux. » S'enquit elle en me désignant du menton une superbe Volvo grise. J'hésitais songeant à ce que Jacob m'avait conseillé de faire.

« Je vais appeler mon beau frère, il est garagiste. Mais merci quand, même. »

« C'est idiot que tu sois obligée attendre ici. Le temps qu'il arrive tu vas être morte de froid. Et puis, vu ta manière d'appréhender le verglas sur tes pieds, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit donner au volant. » Dit elle en tordant son nez parfait.

Elle marquait des points cependant. Car j'allais surement attraper froid en attendant que Jacob vienne et la conduite sur route verglacée n'était pas mon dada.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder toi et tes frères et sœurs. » Concédais-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils sont tous repartis avec Rosalie. »

Elle ouvrit ma portière, m'invitant à descendre.

Je pris place dans sa voiture. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir un intérieur cuir, une stéréo dernier cri et de sentir l'odeur du neuf.

« D'après ce qu'on dit tu viens de LA ? » Dit elle en s'engageant sur la national.

« Oui, j'ai grandis là bas. »

« Et quelles circonstances t'ont emmenées à Forks ? »

« Oh, euh… Un nouveau départ disons, vivre autrement. » Répondis je sans vouloir m'étendre sur le sujet.

« On connait ça ma famille et moi, nous sommes souvent amenés à changer de ville. »

« Ton père doit être souvent muté ! »

Alice sourit.

« Entre autre. Son expérience font de lui un médecin très recherché ». Me confirma t elle.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture, mais rien de gênant. Je songeai que le patriarche Cullen devait être d'un certain âge pour être si convoité dans sa profession.

En regardant par la fenêtre je m'aperçu que le paysage défilait bien vite. _Ne regardes pas le compteur. Ne regardes surtout pas le compteur Mélanie_!

« C'est ta voiture ? » Demandai-je tachant de ne pas faire cas de notre allure.

« Quoi, ce tracassin ? Surement pas, c'est celle de mon frère Edward. Je préfère les italiennes. » Me répondit elle comme si ça coulait de source.

Arrivant à l'intersection menant chez moi, je ne me rappelais pas lui avoir donné mon adresse ou indiquer une quelconque route. Comment savait elle où j'habitais ?

« Te voila arrivée à bon port. »Dit-elle en me regardant.

Mon visage devait exprimer mon interrogation car elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Personne n'ignore que tu es l'une des nièces du Chef Swan, tu sais. »

« Oh ! » Soufflais-je soulagée de ne pas être dans la voiture d'une détraquée. C'est vrai que oncle Charlie a toujours été apprécier à Forks et ses habitants regrettent de l'avoir vu partir.

« Bon, ben je te remercie de m'avoir ramené chez moi. » Lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Avant que je ne referme la portière elle me demanda si je voulais qu'elle passe me chercher demain matin pour aller au lycée. Ce que je refusais en lui expliquant que ma sœur Jennifer ou Jacob me conduirait. Bien que la vraie raison était tout autre, je me voyais mal arriver au lycée dans la même voiture que celle des Cullen, j'aurai fais tache sur le tableau.

...

Ce matin en arrivant au lycée, les voitures rutilantes des Cullen étaient déjà stationnées à leurs places habituelles. La Volvo n'était pas de sorti aujourd'hui, pensai je. Et dire que hier soir j'avais menti à Jennifer sur l'identité de mon chauffeur, c'était vraiment idiot de ma part d'avoir fais ça, mais ça avait était instinctif. Jacob et Embry m'avaient ramenés la Mini, et ne s'étaient pas gênés pour se moquer de moi. « Alors comme ça tu ne sais plus mettre une clé dans le baraillé. » « A moins qu'avec ta force de lilliputienne tu n'ai pas réussi à tourner la clé dans le contact ». Ma voiture avait soit disant démarrée au premier tour de clé, encore une histoire dont je vais entendre parler pendant des années.

Comme d'habitude après le déjeuné, c'est avec ma nouvelle bande de « copains » que je quittais la cafeteria pour me rendre à mon cour d'histoire. Mike qui avançait devant moi et Angela, se mis à ralentir le pas.

« Mike. Pour un sportif je te trouve bien lent. » Fit remarquer Angela. Ce qui me fit sourire.

« C'est vers nous qu'ils viennent ou je me fais des films ! » Marmonna Mike.

Celui-ci s'était complètement arrêté, je me télescopais inévitablement dans son dos, manquant de peu de me retrouver par terre. Comme tout le reste de notre petit groupe je regardais où se posait le regard de Mike. Alice de sa démarche fluette avançait dans notre direction, un peu en retrait Jasper la suivait sans enthousiasme mais toujours avec cette grâce qui caractérisait les Cullen.

« Salut ! » Lança Alice, s'adressant à tout le monde.

Surement surpris par cette salutation, personne ne répondit.

« Tu as récupéré ta voiture, Mélanie ? » Me demanda Alice poliment.

Mes camarades me toisèrent tous d'un regard interrogateur.

« Oui, merci. Il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas en panne, en faite. J'ai du bugger quelque part. » Tentai je de sourire gênée.

« Bizarre. Dis moi, vu que demain nous n'avons pas cour, t'as des trucs de prévus ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Non, mise à part rattraper mes cours. »

« Ca te dirais de venir avec moi faire du Shopping ? » Me demanda t elle pleine d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas mal de leçons à reprendre et ce vendredi chômé était l'occasion. » Esquivai-je gentiment.

Son ton et son enthousiasme avaient l'air sincère, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée de passer une journée entière avec cette pile électrique qui plus est une Cullen.

« Ma mère re-décore la maison, elle me laisse carte blanche pour ma chambre et j'aurai besoin d'un œil neuf pour me conseiller. Et j'ai de suite pensé à toi en voyant ton gout pour la mode. » Renchérit elle, avec une moue irrésistible comme celle d'un môme de 4 ans qui quémande un bonbon. _Ooookk!_ Checkup rapide ! Mes boots Asia Golden Goose au pieds, j'avoue elles sont terribles! Veste blazer ¾ bleue pétrole sur une chemise bleue marine à pression avec mon éternel jean skinny noir pas si eternel que ça vue le trou qui s'agrandi au genoux. Et un jolie foulard gris pour terminer. _Carrément je sais me saper!_

« Et tu compte trouver ça où ? »

Elle dû comprendre que la partie était gagnée car elle se mit à taper des mains toute joyeuse.

« Super ! On ira jusqu'à Port Angeles ils viennent d'inaugurer un centre commercial. »

Elle me tendit un morceau de papier rose plié en deux.

« Je t'ai noté mon adresse, passes me prendre vers 10h, je t'attendrai. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesçais-je en les regardant partir.

« J'hallucine, tu viens d'être invité chez les Cullen. Personne n'a jamais mis les pieds dans leur maison. » S'étonna Angela.

« Ouai et je pari que ce doit être une de celle du genre coloniale, un truc balaise ! » Supposa Savannah.

J'étais encore en train de me faire à l'idée que demain j'allais passer la journée avec Alice une fille avec qui je n'avais eu tout au plus, deux conversations. Dans quoi je me fourrais encore ?

« Super ..! Mélanie va faire du shopping avec la bizarre, rien d'exceptionnel ! » Maugréa Jessica vindicative.

« Arrêtes d'être jalouse. Lança Thilbaut à Jessica. Ce qui signifie que tu seras absente pour le grand match de la saison, enchaina t il à mon attention.

« Il semblerait oui. Et puis tu sais, tout ce qui touche au sport ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, alors je n'aurai pas était une bonne spectatrice. »

« C'est dommage, je comptai t'en mettre plein la vue en remportant la victoire. » M'informa t il dans une tentative de séduction feinte.

Le temps était venu de repartir en cour, je rangeai le morceau de papier dans ma poche. Sur le chemin du cour d'histoire Angela me fit promettre de venir à la petite fête que l'équipe organisait dans un bar à la sortie de la ville. Ma vie sociale avait prit un virage à 180°.

...

Ce soir là nous étions encore deux à table Jacob passant la majorité de son temps libre à la réserve ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Jennifer. Elle en profita pour me demander si je m'acclimatais aux élèves de Forks et si certains garçons étaient à mon gout. Bien qu'elle sache déjà que mon objectif en venant la rejoindre dans cette petite bourgade était de me mettre au vert. J'avais eu mon cota de beaux garçons bodybuildés et de relations éphémères, d'abus de confiance et de trahison. J'aspirai à la tranquillité et la sérénité, rien de compliqué. Elle ne m'avait jamais jugée même après les pires bêtises, s'était ma sœur je pouvais tout lui dire. Et il était temps que j'avoue mon mensonge de la veille.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, commençai je. Hier, je t'ai dis que c'était Angela qui m'avait reconduite à la maison. En vérité c'est l'une des filles Cullen qui m'a raccompagné, Alice. Fini je, pas fière de moi.

Jennifer égale à elle-même, ne réagit pas sur le vif. Elle ramassa nos verres et les déposa dans l'évier.

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Me vexer de ton manque de confiance ou m'énerver pour ton mensonge. »

« Même à moi ça me parait ridicule de ma part mais ça à était... instinctif. Ce n'était pas prémédité, elle se trouvait sur le parking quand la mini a refusée de démarrer et elle m'a proposé de me ramener. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai mentis, je suis désolé. »

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

« Laisse tomber, ça passe pour cette fois. Mais si je peux me permettre, fréquenter les Cullen ne t'apportera rien de bon, si tu veux éviter les ennuis reste loin d'eux. »

Son ton était catégorique, d'où lui était venu cette manière de condamner les gens. Peut être avait elle eu affaire à eux dans sa boutique et ça c'est mal passé ? J'ignorais ce que les Cullen avaient pu faire ou dire pour que ma sœur ai une opinion aussi sévère. Je lui poserai la question mais pour l'instant il allait falloir passer sous silence ma sortie à Port Angeles avec Alice, maintenant que je m'étais engagée à l'accompagner il était hors de question que je la laisse tomber. Nous les Swan n'avons qu'une parole. _Non mais!_

Nous n'avions pas fait attention que Jacob se tenait sur le tapis de l'entrée. Simplement habillé d'un bermuda et d'un débardeur, cet homme n'avait il jamais froid ? Je m'apprêtai à lui poser la question lorsqu'il me fusilla du regard.

« Vous discutiez de quoi ? » Demanda t il sèchement à Jennifer.

« Elle me demandait seulement ce que je pensais des Cullen. » Répondit ma sœur sur le même ton, ce qui eu le mérite de le detendre.

Prenant Jennifer dans ses bras, il me regarda sérieusement.

« Les Cullen n'ont aucun intérêt, Mélanie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, laisse les où ils sont. » Trancha t il.

« On se calme là ! M'agaçais-je. Simple curiosité c'est tout. Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit. » Conclu je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma sœur qui elle n'en avait que pour son amoureux.


	5. Chapter 4

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre, où Alice et Mélanie font plus ample connaissance.**

 **Comme toujours, twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il faut remercier Stéphanie Meyer pour ça.**

 **Pleins de minis merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire ainsi qu'a ceux et celles qui passent par là.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 4

Vendredi 10h, je m'engageais dans l'allée menant à la résidence de Cullen, du moins je l'espérais car après une bonne minute à m'enfoncer dans les bois au volant de ma Mini j'avais de sérieux doutes et me demandais si je ne ferai pas mieux de faire demi-tour. Je n'eu pas l'occasion de rebrousser chemin cependant. A porté de vue, là où les arbres ce faisaient plus rares j'aperçu le cabriolet rouge garé dans l'allée qui s'étendait en une sorte de parking. Je me garais, prête à repartir, à coté d'une autre voiture de luxe, entièrement noire jusqu'aux vitres teintées. _Avaient-ils tous un penchant pour la vitesse dans cette famille ?_

Avant de descendre de voiture, je pris le temps de calmer mes angoisses en prenant de profondes inspirations. J'eu l'occasion d'admirer la maison ou plutôt la villa qui se dressée devant moi. Bien que nous nous trouvions en pleine nature au milieu des cyprès et des immenses sapins cette maison se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Du haut des ses 3 niveaux et le nombre impressionnant de baies vitrées et de puits de jours, elle s'accordait parfaitement à l'endroit. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne qui avait pensé cette maison voulait respecter la forêt et ses habitants. J'étais curieuse de voir l'intérieur. Un coup frappé à ma vitre me fit bondir sur mon siège ! _Adieu rythme cardiaque tranquille._

« Alice ! » m'exclamais je en sortant de ma voiture.

« Désolé si je t'ai fais peur Mélanie, mais vu que tu ne sortais pas je suis venue voir si tout allé bien. »

« Oui bien sur que ca va. Je regardai votre maison, elle est magnifique. C'est tes parents qui l'on faite construire ? » Demandais je

« Disons qu'elle est dans la famille depuis des générations ! Me répondit-elle rapidement. J'espère que tu as des chaussures confortables car avec le programme que je nous ai prévu on devrait pouvoir faire toutes les boutiques qui valent le coup et il est hors de question que je reparte bredouilles. Et j'ai vu sur internet qu'ils avaient une boutique avec les exclusivités Louboutin de la nouvelle saison. Oh ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas une petite pause sera prévu histoire de débriefer ce qu'on aura déjà trouvé. »

Je ne sais pas comment un si petit bout de fille pouvait avoir un tel débit de parole et avoir encore assez d'air pour continuer. _Incroyable_ !

Elle sortie des clés de la poche de sa veste et se dirigea vers la Volvo en sautillant.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients c'est moi qui conduit, j'adore ça ! » Voyant que je ne suivais pas elle stoppa net et ajouta. « Je te ferais visiter quand on reviendra, ma sœur à fait des siennes ce matins et l'atmosphère de la maison n'ai pas très chaleureuse. » Lança t elle en jetant un regard vers la maison.

Suivant son regard je vis la blonde que j'avais aperçue au lycée posté derrière une des baies vitrées. Pendant un instant j'eu l'impression qu'elle avait pu entendre ce qu'Alice venait de dire car celle-ci fronçait les sourcils tout en regardant dans notre direction. Je pris place du coté passager alors qu'Alice mettait le contact.

« Sans indiscrétion, vous avez combien de voiture ? »

« Nous avons presque tous une voiture, mise à part Jasper qui préfère les 2 roues. Et moi, j'attends qu'on m'en offre une. » Me répondit elle.

La Volvo s'engagea sur la départemental qui menait jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

Je me décidais à lancer la conversation, ne voulant pas d'un silence pesant pour notre trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles. Et aussi, assouvir ma curiosité.

« Ca fait longtemps que ta famille vit à Forks ? » Demandai-je.

« Seulement depuis 3 ans. Lorsque mon père à obtenu le poste de chef de service à l'Hôpital du conté.»

Des milliers de questions me brulées les lèvres, mais aucune n'en sortie. Tu m'étonne que ma vie sociale soit un néant si je ne suis pas capable d'alimenter une simple conversation. Et ne parlons pas de mes talents d'enquêtrice.

Tournant la tête vers moi, Alice m'examina avec empathie.

« Tu es une fille surprenante, tu sais ça ? Rit-elle. Là où n'importe quel autre nouvel arrivant aurait déjà tout appris sur tout le monde toi tu en es à me demander depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici ! »

« Et c'est bien ou pas ? » Question que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi. Tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler Mélanie, me réprimandai je.

« Plus que bien. Tu auras l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les membres de ma famille et de te faire ta propre opinion. Répondit-elle alors que nous passions les limites de Forks.

« Pour commencer, dis moi ce que tu as appris sur ma famille et je remplirais les blancs. »

Je me sentis gênée de devoir faire un exposé des informations parvenues à ma connaissance alors qu'a mes cotés se trouvait un membre de la dite famille. Alice dû deviner mon malaise car du coin de l'œil je vis un sourire étirer sa bouche.

« Bon, c'est moi qui commence alors ! Tu va bientôt avoir 18 ans, tu es arrivée de Los Angeles il y a deux semaines pour rejoindre ta sœur qui vit à Forks depuis 2 ans. Vous êtes les nièces du Chef Swan, l'ancien chef de la police du conté, un homme respecté ici. Ah et tu aimes les cordons bleu et les pâtes. Voilà pour moi » Finit elle satisfaite.

« Tu as plutôt bien résumé ma petite vie, j'avoue. Par contre, le truc avec la bouffe, c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas où tu es allé le pécher. »

« J'ai mes sources. Claironna t elle. Allé à ton tour et ne me cache rien » me prévint elle gentiment.

« Ok, mais je te préviens ne m'en veux pas si je dis des âneries, car mes sources je ne sais pas ce qu'elles valent ! Inspirant un grand coup je commençais. Tu es l'une des filles adoptives du docteur Cullen et sa femme. Au lycée toi et tes frères et sœur ne vous mélangeaient pas aux autres. Vous ne participez à aucune activité collective, préférant rester entre vous. Je risquai un coup d'œil à mon interlocutrice qui ne broncha pas aux commentaires que je venais de faire. Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon opinion mais seulement des choses que l'on m'a dites. » Fini je embarrassée.

Fixant mon regard sur la route je remarquais que le paysage avait changé, nous n'étions plus entourés de la forêt, nous avions déjà dû faire un bon bout de route. Jetant par curiosité un œil sur le compteur de la Volvo ça ne me surpris pas, Alice était bien au delà de la limitation de vitesse autorisée sur cette portion de route.

« Continues, je suis persuadé que les élèves de Forks ne se sont pas contenté de ça. » Affirma telle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

« Pas tant que ça à vrai dire. » Lançais je m'obligeant à ne pas porter attention au paysage qui défilé à une allure folle.

« L'information la plus étrange concerne le fait que vivant sous le même toit et faisant partie de la même famille il y aurait 2 couples. Je ne juge pas je ne me le permettrais pas, mais tu m'as demandé de ne rien te cacher donc voila ! Fini je par balançais, les joues en feu.

« Eh ! C'est rien ma belle. Si tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se dit depuis le temps. Rit elle. Dans les faits tout ce que tu as dit est vrais, par contre ce qui est des interprétations il ya des modifications à apportées. » Commenta t elle. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle et ses 2 frères Emmett et Edward avaient été adoptés par docteur Cullen Carlisle et sa femme Esmé et qu'ils avaient également accueillis Jasper et Rosalie Hale des jumeaux. Elle me confirma qu'elle et Jasper ainsi que Rosalie et Emmet étaient en couple, chose qui ne pouvait être autrement selon elle. Sa façon si naturelle de me révéler ses choses, bizarrement ne me gênait pas du tout, cette fille avait réussi à me mettre à l'aise. _Angoisse disparu_! Je me surpris, même, à lui raconter des anecdotes concernant ma famille et mes amis, ma non relation avec mes parents, ma complicité avec Jennifer et la place de ma meilleure amie dans ma vie. J'appris aussi que l'un des sports préfère de la famille était le Baseball, et à mon plus grand désespoir elle me fit promettre d'en faire une partie avec eux un jour. Heureusement elle ne me fit pas de proposition similaires concernant leurs sorties camping. Très loin de moi l'idée de dormir au milieu des bois alors que toutes sortes de bestioles vivent dedans, en plus de mes récents cauchemars, même pas la peine d'y penser. Ma curiosité se porta sur le mystérieux Edward et Alice semblait avoir un lien fort avec lui. Sans rentrer dans les détails, elle m'expliqua qu'il avait du se rendre en Alaska chez des amis de leur famille pour régler une affaire sans importance. Pour elle du moins.

« Cette Tanya, ne mérite pas mon frère. Et puis, ils ne conçoivent pas les choses de la même manière. C'est voué à l'échec, autant qu'ils en finissent. »

Une idée qui coulait de source pour Alice.

«C'est catégorique chez toi. Pour que ça fonctionne entre 2 personnes il faut nécessairement avoir la même vision de chose. » M'étonnais je.

« Certaines choses comme certaines personnes sont incompatibles, c'est tout. »

Il semblerait que les préjugés ai la vie dure à Forks, même pour les Cullen. A moins que ce ne soit juste une sœur surprotectrice ne voulant que le meilleur pour son frère. Toujours est-il que celles qui voudront Edward devront passer sous le regard d'Alice, _les pauvres_.

Le trajet fut rapide, cela étant dû soit, au fait que nous avions bavardé tout le long ou plus probablement à la conduite à la Sébastien Loeb d'Alice. J'avais d'ailleurs était à 2 doigts de crépir le tableau de bord de la Volvo 1 ou 2 fois, mais rien n'était sorti de ma bouche, l'honneur était sauf.

La voiture garée sur le parking de l'immense centre commerciale je compris pourquoi Alice s'était inquiété des chaussures que je bout de 2h dans ce temple de la tentation nous avions arpenté toutes les allées aérées des boutiques de décorations et d'ameublement qui s'y trouvaient, j'en pouvais plus.

« Bon, on fait une pause. » Proposa t elle comme si elle avait su qu'un pas de plus et je m'effondrais.

Une fois installées sur une banquette matelassée d'une pizzeria, mes jambes se décontractèrent et devinrent cheewgum. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice s'éclipsa pour faire une dernière course. Je commandais 2 parts de pizza végétariennes ne sachant pas ce qu'Alice voudrait manger. Elle revint 20 minutes plus tard avec un sac de chez un joaillier de la galerie marchante.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère ? »

« Pas de souci, je t'ai pris la même chose que moi j'espère que tu n'a rien contre le régime végétarien ? »

« Tu est tombé dans le mille ! » Rigola t elle comme à une blague que je n'aurai pas saisie.

« Tu as repris des forces ? Car la prochaine étape c'est boutique de fringues et de chaussures et laisses moi te dire que je compte bien en faire un maximum ! » S'exclama t elle en se frottant les mains.

« Ça pourrai pouvoir se faire. Affirmai-je. Euh… Par contre, j'ai promis à Angela de passer à la fête d'après match de l'équipe de basket, donc il faudrait que je sois de retour à Forks pour 18h, si ça ne te dérange pas trop ! » L'informais je craignant de contrarier ses plans.

« Dans ce cas faut qu'on s'y mette de suite ! me dit-elle en empoignant ses sacs.

« Tu n'as même pas touché à ta pizza! M'exclamai-je en suivant le mouvement.

« S'il vous plait ! Héla t elle. Pourriez vous me mettre ça dans un sac à emporter je vous prie? » Demanda t elle au pauvre serveur qui semblait ébloui par ma nouvelle amie.

« De suite mademoiselle. »

Son repas emballé et le serveur encore tout chose, Alice m'embarqua dans un marathon de la mode, tout y passa chaussures, robes, jeans, jupe même la lingerie. _Cette fille est dingue_.

C'est dans une boutique branchée que je me retrouvais pour la énième fois en cabine d'essayage, pas que je me plaigne car j'aime ça d'ordinaire mais là le rythme des essayages était inhumain.

« Cette robe est parfaite, il te la faut absolument ! Jubila Alice en me tirant hors de la cabine dans laquelle elle m'avait jetée.

« Je ne cois pas, non ! T'as vu le décolleté, c'est limite indécent et puis ce n'est clairement pas une robe qui se porte pour aller au lycée ou faire le ménage » Rétorquai je en regardant mon reflet dans la glace. Il fallait avouer que pour une fois je me trouvais pas mal, cette robe tombai juste sur chaque courbe de ma silhouette et sa couleur bleu nuit contrastait joliment avec mon teint pâle. « Et puis regardes un peu le prix, c'est abusé ! Le bon gout oui, mais pas à n'importe quel prix ! » Ajoutai je en me retournant dans la cabine pour me rhabiller.

Le temps que je me change Alice m'informa que si je voulais être de retour à temps à Forks il nous faillait partir et écourter notre shopping. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction que j'accueilli cette nouvelle, surtout mes pieds .

Comme pour l'allé le trajet fut rapide, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire j'avais l'estomac encore une fois au bord des lèvres lorsque je sorti de la Volvo. Le temps pressant je remontais illico dans ma mini et pris le chemin de la maison.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la maison que je me souvins que ce matin j'avais dit à Jennifer que j'allais voir le match de basket et j'étais censé suivre l'équipe directement à la fête.

« Mais quelle blonde! C'est pas vrai!» me lamentai je laissant ma tête tomber lourdement sur le volant, déclenchant forcement le klaxon qui me fit sursauter. _C'est confirmer je suis blonde_ pensai je.

Le temps d'atteindre la porte mon cerveau très blond lui aussi réfléchit à une excuse acceptable.

« Bonjour ! » Lançais-je d'un ton que je voulais entraînant.

« Je suis dans la cuisine ! »

Je trouvais Jennifer la main dans le cul d'un poulet, la mine concentrée. Cette image eu le mérite de me détendre.

Je pris un ton faussement embarrassé et lui dis.

« Oh ! Excuses moi ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais en train de faire plus ample connaissance avec ton ami. Je vais vous laisser ! » Fini je en explosant de rire.

« Mort de rire, vraiment ! Si tu crois que ça m'éclates de mettre la main dans le postérieur de notre dîner de demain tu te trompes. » Me répondit elle en sortant un tas de truc sanguinolent de la volaille.

« Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas une fête ce soir ? »M'agressa t elle.

« Sympa. Ravi de voir que je suis la bienvenue ! » lançais je un peu douché.

« Fais pas ta Calimero, Mélane ! C'est juste que, bon ça ne ce voit pas comme ça, dit elle en levant les mains qui tenaient toujours la pauvre bête, mais ce soir Jacob et moi on à prévu une pizza aux chandelles devant un bon film. Et plus si affinité ! »Fini t elle en se débarrassant des viscères du pauvre poulet. _Total_ _beurk !_

Je me rendis compte que depuis que j'étais arrivée, Jack et Jennifer n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les 2 en amoureux. J'avais chamboulé leur quotidien et envahit leur espace. La culpabilité me vrilla les tripes a ce constat, _le boulet Mélanie Swan a encore frappé!_

« Mélanie Swan! Si tu es en train de te faire des reproches tu arrêtes ça immédiatement ! C'est compris ! Tu es ici chez toi et tu es la bienvenue à mon rencart ! » Me dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Ça ira, merci. Je ne faisais que passer de toute manière. Je me rafraîchi et je repars ! » Dis je en grimpant les escaliers.

En franchissant la porte de la maison, je me dis que pour le coup je ne m'en sortais pas si mal ! Pas d'interrogatoire, ni de suspicion de mensonge ! _Parfait_.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, une situation critique et une rencontre intéressante.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: L'oeuvre de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, nous la devons à Stéphanie Meyer.**

 **Bonjour à vous! Pour ce chapitre je me souviens l'avoir écrit très rapidement. Les images, les personnages, tout était clair dans mon esprit. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. Sentez vous libre de me faire connaitre vos impressions, je serais ravi de vous lire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 5

C'était la première fois que je me rendais au Team Big Mess Pub. Selon Thibault et tous les élèves du lycée c'était le seul endroit au alentour de Forks qui n'était pas fréquenté par les chasseurs et bucherons de la région, et où l'on pouvait s'amuser un peu. Le Pub en question était en briques rouges, comme la majorité des bâtiments de Forks, et sur sa façade les lettres TBM Pub étaient écrites tout en néons bleus et rouges. Le lieu devait être pas mal connu car je du me résoudre à me garer au bout d'une rangée d'une vingtaine de voitures, la où les lampadaires ne fonctionnaient pas. _Forcement!_ Je pris mon sac à main sous le bras et me dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les portes du bar en essayant de ne pas me casser les dents par terre. Pas que j'avais peur, _je veux faire croire ça a qui franchement,_ il y a des fois où on ne le sent pas et là c'était le cas.

Une fois les portes métalliques du pub franchies, la musique hurlante et la moiteur de l'endroit me prirent d'assaut. L'endroit grouillait de monde, le bar, les banquettes le moindre espace était occupé. J'allais m'amuser à chercher Angela là dedans. Restant en retrait je scrutais la foule pour y trouver un visage familier. Personne au bar à ma droite, personne sur les banquettes installées sur ma gauche, c'est en portant mon regard vers l'étage que je vis accoudés sur la balustrade, Mike, Thilbaut et Tyler. Tous trois étaient occupés à regarder la masse de danseurs qui se déchaînaient sur la petite piste de dance juste en dessous. Je m'avançais lorsque Angela me sauta dessus.

« C'est génial que tu aies pu venir ! Viens, on est juste là ! » Cria t elle pour se faire entendre sur la musique.

Me tirant par le bras, Angela nous fit traverser le flot de danseurs m'entraînant vers le fond de la vaste salle. Nous rejoignîmes Ben assit seul sur une des banquettes disposées en U au milieu desquelles une petite table ronde était recouverte de verres et de bouteilles.

« Salut Mélanie. Qu'est ce que tu bois ? » S'écria Ben.

« Un soda ça ira, merci ! »

« Tu ne va tout de même pas fêter notre victoire au soda ! » Entendis-je soudainement à mon oreille droite.

Surprise, je reculai la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. Manquant de lui asséner un coup de boule involontaire au passage, je vis Thibault penché sur le dossier de la banquette sur laquelle j'étais assise. Voyant ma surprise il sourit gentiment et prit place à ma gauche.

« Je n'avais pas dit qu'on gagnerai notre match ?! »

« En effet. Ne serais tu pas medium ou un truc dans le genre ? » Lui répondis je.

« Non. Seulement convaincu d'avoir du talent ! » Répliqua t il plein d'assurance.

Je souriais franchement devant la modestie du joueur.

Au passage Ben déposa devant moi un verre de coca, pendant que Thibault en remplissait un autre avec un étrange mélange.

« Tiens, goûtes ça ! Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais qu'on ne fêtait pas notre victoire au soda ! »Dit il à mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Bien que sa proximité me fût inconfortable, sa bonne humeur me décida à lui accorder cette faveur. Du bout des lèvres je goûtais donc le verre de la victoire. Essai peu concluant. Ce devait être un mélange de rhum et de caramel. _Beurk, je déteste le caramel_.

« Vive les Titans »M'écriai-je pour qu'il m'entende.

« Je retournes à l'étage, dit il. Réserves moi un danse ma belle ! »Susurra t il à mon oreille, partageant avec moi son haleine alcoolisée.

S'écartant il me toisa un moment, avant de s'éloigner vers la droite là où se tenait un imposant escalier en acier. Piouf ! _D'ici qu'il revienne j'aurai surement déjà quitté cet enfer bruyant_ , pensai je. Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur ma petite Angela surexcitée qui m'entraîna sur la piste de danse sur le son de Can't hold us. Je ne me serai jamais doutée que ma camarade avait autant le rythme dans la peau. Elle enchaînait les petits pas de danse tout le long de la chanson. Je l'abandonnais cependant après un quart d'heure, la laissant se défouler sur Maximus, un son beaucoup trop clubber pour moi. Je rejoignis Ben qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » Tentai je de lui demander sur la musique.

« Je laisse cette discipline aux professionnelles » Se moqua t il en désignant du menton le groupe de Jessica, Savannah et leurs clones, qui quel que soit le type de musique se trémoussaient comme des Nicki Minaj en chaleur. Sa remarque me fit sourire.

Le temps de vider mon verre de soda et ce sont les garçons qui arrivèrent pour re remplir les leurs. Je ne savais pas combien de verres ils avaient déjà bu, mais au chancellement de Mike et Tyler qui s'affalèrent dans le coin d'une des banquettes, je pouvais présumer qu'ils avaient eu leurs comptes. Toutefois, Mike sauta vite sur ses pieds et rejoignis Jessica lorsque celle-ci lui adressa une œillade explicite. Eric se moquait discrètement de Tyler qui bavait dans un état semi comateux et avec Angela, qui nous avait rejoints, nous observions Jessica utiliser ses « supers pouvoirs » _Maurice et Georges_ qui se balançaient dans son décolleté sous les yeux ronds de Mike. A mourir de rire, cette soirée n'était pas si affreuse finalement. Impression qui disparu lorsque Thibault, qui semblait bien éméché, vint réclamer sa danse lorsque la série de slows débuta. Je refusais deux fois, gentiment, mais sa lourde troisième tentative fut celle de trop et mon ton du être plus tranchant car son visage s'assombrit et il prit la direction du bar.

Angela me donna un coup de coude

« Ca lui passera ! » Souri t elle.

Au cinquième slow, Ben se jeta à l'eau et invita galamment Angela pour une danse. Ces 2 là allaient parfaitement ensemble, peut être qu'un jour ils s'avoueraient leurs sentiments, car leur attirance sautait aux yeux. Un sursaut de Tyler dans son coin me fit remarquer que tout le monde avait déserté la table pour se positionner aux endroits stratégiques au moment des slows. Les filles étaient en ronds d'oignons adossées aux murs, tel un buffet devant les garçons qui eux se rassemblaient en petits groupes se consultant sur leurs choix. _LA et Forks partagent les mêmes rites antédiluvien de la_ _séduction à trois sous, pathétique!_ C'était le moment pour moi de partir à la recherche des toilettes. Facile à débusquer grâce à l'enseigne lumineuse WC, je passai les portes battantes style western qui donnaient sur un long couloir dans lequel se trouvaient 3 portes. L'odeur qui résidait ici ne laissait pas de doute sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je passai devant une première porte sur laquelle un panneau indiquait **sortie de secours** , au bout du couloir deux portes se faisaient face, à droite les **_toilettes dames_** à gauche _**toilettes messieurs**._

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! » Dis-je tout bas.

Je sortis des toilettes moins de 5 minutes après y être rentrée, _sans rire les filles ne valent pas mieux que les mecs au toilettes c'est dégoutant!_ Je tombais nez à nez avec Thibault qui lui aussi sortait des toilettes. Il m'adressa un léger sourire en s'avançant d'un pas, réduisant l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous.

«J'ai du mal m'y prendre avec toi, Mélanie. Que dois-je faire pour plaire à mademoiselle? »

Le ton cassant qu'il employait ne me plaisait pas du tout, _c'est quoi ce Casanova à 2 balles ?_!

« Thibault lâches l'affaire, ok ! » Crachai-je faisant un pas de coté pour m'en aller.

Il fut plus rapide que moi et fit barrage entre moi et la sortie du couloir, le sourire qu'il arborait signifiait qu'il se croyait drôle surement.

« Laisses-moi passer, s'il te plait ! » Lui ordonnai je.

« Pas de suite ! » Chantonna t il.

Son haleine trahissait la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu, et mon agacement se transforma en peur.

« Ça ne m'amuses pas Thibault, tu es ivre. On en reparlera lundi si tu veux bien! »

Il scrutait mon visage de son regard embué par l'alcool, ses pupilles dilatées confirmaient qu'il était complètement bourré.

« Tu me rejettes alors que tu ne me connais même pas ! » Dit il sarcastique en mettant ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête contre le mur.

A ce moment là quelqu'un franchit les portes battantes du couloir et un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger ! Allez y faites-vous plaisir ! » S'exclama un type tout aussi ivre que Thibault en faisant demi tour aussi sec.

C'est vrai que la position dans laquelle nous étions pouvait faire penser à un couple dans son intimité. Il était temps de remettre le joli cœur à sa place.

« On va remettre les pendules à l'heure si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas venu dans ce patelin pour me caser et encore moins avec un mec qui refoule du bec comme toi, compris ! » Cette remarque eu le mérite de le faire reculer.

Saisissant l'occasion pour fuir je me décollais du mur et amorçais un pas dans la direction de la sortie, mais c'était sans compter sur un regain d'énergie de mon interlocuteur.

J'avais du toucher l'homme dans sa fierté masculine, car toute trace de sourire ayant disparu, Thibault tenta de réduire l'espace qui nous séparait, m'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur du fond. Si le but était de me faire flipper c'était réussi. Il porta sa main à mon visage et écarta une mèche blonde de ma joue. Mon cerveau tenta de se rappeler les prises d'auto défense que ma tante m'avait enseignée, mais mon corps restait tétanisé.

« Alors comme ça je ne suis pas assez bien pour la princesse de Los Angeles ? »

Il fit glisser le revers de sa main sur mon épaule, ses yeux suivant le chemin qu'elle empruntait le long de mon bras. Les miens demeurèrent clos, des frissons me parcoururent le dos.

« On ne peut rien affirmer sans avoir d'abord essayé, pas vrai ? » Repris t il.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, parvins je à articuler. Arrêtes maintenant tu me fais peur ! Insistai-je dans un souffle.

« Juste un baiser et tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir, Mélanie ! »

Horrifiée par la situation, je détournai la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, les mains sur la chemise trempée de sueurs de Thibault, tentant de le repousser en vain. Soudainement, mes bras retombèrent lourdement entraînant avec eux le reste de mon corps mou par terre. J'entendis le son sourds des coups que l'on donne lors d'une lutte, d'instinct je me recroquevillai serrant mes genoux contre moi le plus fort que je pouvais. En ouvrant les yeux je découvris Thibault assommé gisant au sol et un garçon qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Des cheveux brun ramenés en arrière, un teint halé, il s'approcha et me tendit une main, que je pris. La température qui s'en dégageait était anormale et réconfortante à la fois. Une fois debout, Thibault émergea de sa sieste imposée. L'inconnu fit volte face et se dressa devant moi comme un bouclier, sans dire un mot.

« T'en connais du monde pour une fille qui débarque juste de LA ! » Maugréa Thibault en se tenant la mâchoire.

Je ne répondis pas, encore trop sonné pour avoir une quelconque réaction.

« Chez moi, avant d'embrasser quelqu'un on lui demande la permission. T'y pensera la prochaine fois. » Répondis calmement mon protecteur De sa voix grave.

Je ne du pas prêter attention au départ de ce crétin de Thibault, car la masse qui se tenait devant moi se décala lentement sur le coté me laissant la possibilité de détaler à toutes jambes, ce que je ne fis pas.

«Je. Enfin… Euh… Merci. » Réussi je à bafouiller.

« Y a pas de quoi. » Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Encore incapable ni de bouger ni de parler, je restais appuyée contre le mur le regard dans le vide.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, prévenir quelqu'un peut être ? » S'enquit-il.

La seule idée que cet incident parvienne aux oreilles de Jacob, me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Ça va aller, merci ! Je te dois déjà une fière chandelle, je ne vais pas abuser. » Soufflai je essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Levant les yeux pour regarder mon ange gardien, je fus immédiatement saisi par son regard. Ses yeux étaient sombres limite noir, je n'en avais encore jamais vu d'aussi lugubres. En totale contradiction la douceur de son regard, le contraste était saisissant. C'est lui qui détourna les yeux le premier, j'aurai était incapable de le faire moi-même. Il paru embarrassé, ce que je ne lui reprocherai pas dans la mesure où je le détaillais toujours. Une mâchoire carrée, une bouche charnue parfaitement dessinée, un nez droit et des pommettes osseuses. Une véritable œuvre d'art.

« Tu es venue seule ? » Me questionna t il, sur un ton posé.

« Je suis venue rejoindre des amis, mais j'ai ma voiture. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

La porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant bondir dans les bras musclés du beau brun, qui les pressa timidement.

«Ça va aller, c'est terminé. Me rassura t il. Ton copain n'est pas prêt de revenir à la charge crois moi sur parole » Ajouta t il un sourire dans la voix.

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça. Mentis-je. C'est l'alcool qui lui a complètement fusillé les neurones. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai vraiment eu conscience de se qu'il faisait. » Essayai je de me convaincre moi-même.

« Si tu le dis ! Consentit-il l'air pas convaincu en me libérant de ses bras. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de te raccompagner à ta voiture ? Simple suggestion ! » Ajouta t il avec un léger sourire.

Il fallait bien avouer que la seule idée de devoir quitter ce couloir et croiser Thibault me terrifiais. J'étais encore sous choc. _Je ne suis vraiment qu'une petite nature!_

«Laisses moi 5 minutes pour prévenir mes amis. On se rejoint à la sortie, si ça ne te déranges pas biens sur ? » Répondis je essayant de cacher mon embarra.

« Après toi. » Dit-il en tentant un bras vers la sortie du couloir.

Une fois Angela prévenue en ayant soigneusement évité de faire allusion à l'incident des toilettes, je rejoignis le bellâtre brun à l'extérieur du pub. Adossé au mur une jambe repliées sous ses fesses moulées dans un jean noir, sa veste sur l'épaule il aurait eu sa place dans un numéro de Healt built. En me voyant il se redressa pour me suivre sur le parking sans un mot. Un pas derrière moi, il maintenait une distance de confort entre nous deux, ayant surement envisagé qu'après les événements avec Thibault je ne tenais pas à me sentir oppressé. Ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Un frisson me fit trembler, la nuit était fraîche ce soir. Je sentis le poids et la froideur du blouson en cuir de mon garde du corps.

« Merci, euh… Excuses moi avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom. » Dis je dans un gloussement. _Dites moi que c'est pa_ s moi qui ai fait se bruit! Par pitié!

"Andrew." Me répondit il un début de sourire au coin des lèvres. _Mayday! Mayday! Sourire ravageur en approche!_

« Merci Andrew. Et pas seulement pour ton blouson. » Dis je plus sérieusement.

Seul le son de mes pas perturbait le silence qui régnai sur le parking, heureusement que je savais qu'Andrew m'accompagnai sinon il serait passé inaperçu.

« Et toi, c'est Mélanie n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » M'inquiétai-je soudain en stoppant net. _Paranoïaque moi? Pas du tout!_

« T'affoles pas. C'est juste que c'est comme ça que ton idiot de copain t'a appelé, c'est tout. » Me répondit il plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Ce devait être la pénombre de cette nuit qui me donnait cette impression, mais ses yeux avait subtilement virés au marrons, alors qu'ils m'avaient paru d'un noir d'encre dans le pub. Fallait vraiment que j'aille me reposer, moi. Encore une fois c'est lui qui rompit mon observation et nous continuâmes à avancer.

Arrivés à ma voiture, je déposais mon sac sur le siège conducteur et fermai la portière. C'était étrange mais je n'avais pas envie de partir de suite.

« Bon, ben je te remercie encore pour tout. Dis-je en tripotant mes doigts. On aura peut être l'occasion de se voir, si t'es du coin. » Dis je pleine d'espoir.

« Je ne suis que de passage dans la région. Comme je te l'ai dis je n'avais pas prévu de m'arrêter ici. » Répondit il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son humeur jusqu'ici restée agréable s'assombri brusquement.

« Oh, désolé je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète »M'excusai je aussitôt.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! » Dit il en m'adressa un petit sourire.

« Je peux te demander ce qui te contrarie ? » Demandais je ma curiosité plus forte que mes bonnes manières.

« De vieilles histoires de familles. Ma visite n'a pas était du gout de tous le monde, donc je m'en vais. » Lança t il résigné.

« Navré que ce soit mal passé. » Dis je sincèrement. Je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel je serais si Jennifer m'avait rejeté lorsque j'ai débarqué à Forks. _La famille et leurs histoires un sempiternel problème!_

Tout à coup Andrew redressa la tête et fixa le bois qui longeait le parking comme si il y avait aperçu quelque chose. Se tenant en face de moi il se pencha pour saisir la poignée de la Mini sur laquelle je m'adossais. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette proximité. Mon corps avait de sérieux raté ce soir, je ne maîtrisé plus rien.

« Il se fait tard. Tu devrais rentrer, maintenant. » Me conseilla t il de sa voix grave, continuant de scruter les bois.

«D'accord. Je te dépose quelque part peut être ? » Demandai je en lui tendant sa veste et prenant place dans la voiture.

Reportant son regard sur moi il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. _Piouff! Il fait chaud non!_

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, princesse. »

Et il effleura ma joue du bout des lèvres telle la caresse d'une plume et claqua la portière de la voiture. Je du me faire violence pour reprendre mes esprits après ça. Je mis le contact, fis signe de la main à Andrew et m'éloignais vers la sortie du parking non sans un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur pour voir une dernière fois mon ange gardien, qui avait déjà disparu.

* * *

 **Un nouveau personnage pour ce chapitre! Dans le prochain nous partons faire une promenade à la Push.**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dis a très vite!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre et comme je vous l'ai dis c'est sur la plage de la Push que l'on a rendez vous!**

 **Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

CHAPITRE 6

Après ma première semaine de cour, Jacob me proposa de me joindre à Jennifer et lui pour leur pic nique sur la plage de la réserve Quileute. Un bol d'air marin ne me fera pas de mal, _surtout après les événements d'hier soir!_

La route jusqu'au limite de la réserve était bordée par la forêt. Des cyprès d'Alaska, des érables, des ifs et bien d'autres que je ne saurais reconnaître, dominaient la route de leurs hauteurs. A leurs pieds, une masse de fougère si épaisse qu'il était difficile de distinguer si un cerf ou toutes autres animals sauvages se nichaient là. Le ciel était couvert, mais il ne pleuvait pas pour autant. Malgré les 200 jours de pluie dans l'année que comptait l'Etat de Washington j'espérais quand même un brin de soleil.

Nous fûmes rapidement arrivés à destination. Par la fenêtre de la camionnette la vue avait des airs de décors de cinéma. Rien n'avais changé depuis 3 ans, la vue était époustouflante, la même couleur acier de la mer et du ciel faisait que l'horizon était difficile à discerné. La cote de First Beach suivant la Push était perceptible par une sombre barrière d'immenses sapins, qui sur environ 1 kilomètre surplombaient les eaux sombres. La plage n'était qu'une fine bande de sable rapidement remplacé par des millions de rochers. Difficile de ne pas comparer cette endroit avec une autre plage dans une autre ville. Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par Jennifer qui me donna un coup de fesses brutal

-« T'as fini de bader? me taquina t elle. J'ai une envie pressente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et je ne tiens pas à inonder le siège de l'antiquité, fini t elle en se penchant pour ouvrir ma portière. »

Éjectée sans ménagement de la camionnette, je fus frappée par la fraîcheur de l'air iodé venu du large qui s'engouffra dans mes cheveux. Fermant les yeux pour saisir la perfection du moment, le son du ressac atteignant le sable et des vagues se brisant sur les rochers me parvinrent aux oreilles telle une douce mélodie. Ce n'était pas Los Angeles et il manquerait toujours ma meilleure amie mais retrouver cette sensation familière faisait un bien fou. Ce moment nostalgique fut écourté par les chamailleries des deux tourtereaux.

-« Ma douce Jen, je te ferai remarquer que la dite antiquité qui se trouve devant toi n'a rien à envier à toute les BMW de la région. » dit t il sur un ton sérieux tout en fermant le battant de la bétaillère de la camionnette. « Là où une BMW serie 1 te laisse en carafe un matin de grand froid, ma fidèle Chevrolet elle démarre au quart de tour, repris t il fier de lui prenant la direction de la plage chargé du thermos de café et des 3 fauteuils de plage.

Pas prête à perdre cette partie ma sœur se jeta à sa suite manquant de faire tomber le panier contenant nos sandwichs.

-« Jacob Black ce n'est arrivée qu'une seule malheureuse fois et je tiens à te préciser que tu es celui chargé de son entretien, alors tes reproches tu te les gardes ! S'époumona t elle pour que ses paroles arrivent aux oreilles de Jack qui avait déjà atteint le bord de la plage. M'agrippant au bras de ma sœur nous rejoignîmes Jacob sur la plage celle là même où nous l'avions rencontré pour la première fois.

A peine installés, je ne fus pas surprise de voir approcher un groupe de garçon à la chevelure noir de jais et à la peau cuivrée. Je reconnu sans mal Embry et Paul les 2 amis de Jack avec qui nous faisions des châteaux de sables pendant nos vacances, bien que ceux-ci à l'instar de Jacob avait du être nourris aux anabolisants. _C'est dingue même de loin ils semblaient avoir pris un demi mètre!_ Alors qu'ils avançaient je ne reconnus pas le troisième spécimen de Hulk qui les accompagnait, et plus je le regardais plus je distinguais chez lui un air méfiant à la limite de l'hostilité, _flippant_ ! C'est Paul qui fut le premier à ma saluer en me prenant dans ses bras chose qui eu le mérite de me surprendre car bien que nous ayons passé certaines vacances ensemble nous n'avions pas se genres de familiarités entre nous. Embry lui me salua rapidement avant de plonger la main dans le panier pic nic à la recherche de nourriture.

-« Mélanie, je te présente Sam Huley le fils d'un ami de mon père, Sam je te présente la sœur de Jen, tu sais le microbe dont je t'ai déjà parlé, dit il en me souriant »

-« Enchanté de te rencontrer enchaînais je en saisissant la main qu'il me tendait. Et ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez tous ? demandai-je. M'apercevant de l'indiscrétion de ma question je poursuivis « Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me souviens parfaitement de Jacob Paul et Embry et que, ben je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant en faite. Réussi je à bafouiller embarrassée.

-«On se connait depuis toujours, on se fréquente en peu plus depuis environ 2 ans ! » trancha t il d'une voix très grave.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair et son ton ne m'invita pas poursuivre sur le sujet, ni même sur un autre d'ailleurs.

Je passai un agréable moment avec ma sœur et nos amis quileutes. Nous avions passé une grande partie de notre après midi à évoquer les souvenirs que nous avions des moments passés ensemble sur cette plage, châteaux de sables, courses poursuites, baignades fraîches... Sam lui avait préféré s'en aller en autorisant Paul et Embry à rester, ce qui me fit sourire. Sourire qui c'était dissipé devant la mine sérieuse et le hochement de tête de mes deux amis. _Faut qu'on m'explique là, ils sont au pite ou quoi ?_ Explication que je n'obtiendrai pas de suite car à peine Sam eut il passé la lisière de la foret bordant la plage que Embry proposa qu'on « tape le ballon » comme au bon vieux temps. Une idée qui me paru charmante, jusqu'à ce que la partie ne se transforme en représentation de mes plus belles gamelles, provoquant les éclats de rire des garçons. C'est avec les cheveux s'échappant de ma queue de cheval, deux ongles petés et ma paire de Ray Ban cassée que je mis un terme au spectacle. Je rejoignis ma sœur assise sur l'un des rondins blanchi par l'eau salée, qui ne fit rien pour dissimuler son hilarité.

-« Mélan, je crois que c'est confirmé. T'es une calamité ! J'avais oublié que tu étais doté d'un aussi mauvais sens de l'équilibre ! Pouffa t elle se tenant les cotes. Et… Et tu verrais… La dégaine que t'as ? Arriva t elle à bégayer.

Vexé par sa remarque l'idée de la plaquer au sol pour lui infliger une séance de chatouille me tenta mais j'en pouvais plus, la partie de foot m'avais épuisé.

-« La ferme ! Lâchais je en m'étendant sur le sable jambes et bras écartés tendant de reprendre mon souffle.

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel, je remarquais que celui-ci avait mu en une masse de nuages lugubres, la pluie menaçait de s'abattre sur nos jolies petites têtes. Il était temps de mettre les voiles. Rassemblant nos affaires pour les ramener à la camionnette Jacob nous fis savoir qu'il se rendait chez son père avec Paul et Embry pour y regarder le match de foot et qu'il nous confiait la Chevrolet pour rentrer. Une fois les affaires chargées Jacob embrassa tendrement Jennifer et partie en direction de la forêt. Une fois sa ceinture bouclée ma sœur fit gronder le moteur.

-« Ce soir c'est soirée potins ! Chantonna t elle en quittant le parking de la plage. »

Le chemin du retour fus aussi rapide que celui de l'allé, il faut avouer que Jennifer avait su dompter l'Antiquité d'une main experte.

Le temps d'une douche et de commander une pizza au seul coffee shop de la ville qui s'était improvisé pizzaïolo, on se retrouvait affalé sur le canapé. Nos corps moulés dans les coussins du vieux canapé d'oncle Charlie, les restes de notre repas gisaient sur la table basse en chêne et la télé diffusait une rediffusion d'un épisode des frères Scott que bien entendu nous avions déjà vu l'une comme l'autre. En pleine séance de digestion quoi !

-« Alors, quoi de neuf au lycée de Forks petite sœur ? lança Jennifer sur le ton de la conversation.

-« As-tu vraiment besoin de me poser la question, honnêtement ? Rétorquais je. Vu à quelle vitesse les informations se propagent dans ce patelin, il ya des chances pour que tu en sache plus que moi sur ce qui se passe au lycée ! M'exaspérai-je.

-« Je ne te parle pas des "accidents" de cafeteria précisa t elle mais plutôt la manière dont ma chère sœur à vécu sa première semaine dans son nouveau lycée. »

Je me sentis aussitôt gêné de la façon avec laquelle je lui avais répondu. Ma sœur s'inquiétait seulement de mon adaptation dans mon nouvel environnement.

-« Ecoutes, je sais que je n'ai pas assuré mon rôle de grande sœur comme il le fallait depuis mon départ de Los Angeles et je m'en excuse. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais sache que je t'aime et que je suis là pour toi. Comme avant à la vie à la mort, les sisters avant tout. » Je ne pu dire si c'était une affirmation ou une question de sa part.

J'aurai voulu lui dire que les reproches qu'elle se faisait n'avaient jamais étaient les miens. Que son départ de chez nos parents aussi soudain fut il ne l'avait exclu ni de ma tête ni de mon cœur. L'appel de l'amour l'avait poussé vers Forks et je n'en admirai que son courage de l'avoir écouté. Les larmes menaçaient de débordées lorsque je me rendis compte d'à quel point ma grande sœur m'avait manqué. Je la pris alors dans mes bras, la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, voulant lu montrer par cette étreinte à quel point elle se trompait. Elle me rendit la pareil en mes pressant encore plus fort contre elle.

-« Aller! Assez pleurniché comme des gonzesses. Reniflai-je en me mouchant dans une serviette en papier. Et si tu mes racontais plutôt tes amours et ta nouvelle vie, dis moi tout sauf les détails degueux évidemment ! Plaisantai-je.

-«Ouai, je vois que tu as toujours gout aux potins ! Bon si je dois commençais du début je vais nous chercher deux cuillères et une glace chocolat pistache.

Une fois installé sur le tapi au pied du canapé avec notre réserve de sucre Jennifer entama son récit.

-« Autant commencer par le commencement ! Avant que je ne prenne la décision de quitter LA tu n'es pas sans savoir que mes rapports avec les parents étaient tendus ! Entre maman qui comptai sur moi pour toutes les taches domestique de la maison et papa qui passai son temps soit au boulot ou je ne sais où pour éviter de rentrer le soir j'avais fini par leur dire le fond de ma pensée et que le jour où j'aurai 18 ans je mettrai les voiles. Je me souviens de la réaction de papa il m'avait rit au nez en me disant que ce jour là il ferait lui-même mes valises et qu'il ne me donnait pas 2 jours pour que je revienne la queue entre les jambes.

La tristesse sur le visage de Jennifer n'avait rien de feinte, et je pouvais voir que les parole de notre père l'avaient bouleversée.

"Le jour même de mes 18 ans j'ai voulu partir, vraiment, mais une fois mes valises bouclées j'ai entendue maman crier contre toi te reprochant de ne pas assez l'aider à la maison. C'était le même schéma qui était en train de se reproduire avec toi et bien que j'étouffai dans cette baraque je n'ai pas réussi à me résoudre à te laisser derrière moi. Je me suis dis que je pouvais bien encore supporter cette ambiance deux ans, le temps que tu sois majeur toi aussi. Continua t elle en m'ébouriffant les fut la première année où nous ne sommes pas venu passer nos vacances à Forks si tu te souviens ?

-« Oui, carrément j'étais aux anges d'ailleurs car j'allais pouvoir passer l'été avec les potes du lycée et me suis payé des espèces de coup de soleil de fou.» En y repensant je sentis un poids dans ma poitrine, ça avait été l'un des meilleurs été de ma vie, si seulement je ne l'avait pas rencontré tout serait différents. Mieux! »

-«J'avais trouvé un job dans la boutique de soins ongulaires de Sophia, et je passai le plus clairs de mon temps à bosser. Je cumulais un max d'argents pour le jour où nous partirions ! »

Perplexe je plongeais ma cuillère dans le pot de glace et l'en sorti remplie pour l'enfourner dans ma bouche.

-« Ok, mais alors pourquoi est tu partis juste avant ma rentré au lycée, si tu avais dans l'intention de m'emmener ? La questionnai je perdue.

Abandonnant sa cuillère dans le pot de glace elle replia ses jambes sous ses fesses.

-« Comme je te l'ai dis les choses ne se sont pas passées exactement comme je les avais planifié. En travaillant cette année là je me rendis vite compte que si je ne voulais pas donner raison à papa en revenant à la maison en rampant et qui plus est avec toi dans mon sillage, je devais avoir le soutiens de quelqu'un de confiance. C'est pour ça qu'après six mois de travail acharné je me suis rendu ici pour rendre visite à oncle Charlie. Il passait ses jours de congés à nettoyer la maison. Bien que tante Renée l'aie quitté après sa fausse couche, il a toujours cherit cette maison comme un trésor. Il a de suite adhéré à se porter garant pour un bailleur, ou un petit crédit et s'est même proposé de faire marcher ses relations si ça lui était possible. Bref, tu connais Charlie il ne s'est pas épanché plus à propos mais m'a garanti son soutient. Et de fil en aiguille, avec son poste à Seattle et sa promotion à venir il en est venu a me confier les clés de la maison. C'était pour lui l'occasion de se recommencé quelque chose ailleurs sans avoir a vendre sa maison et de la savoir entretenue. Du gagnant/gagnant si tu va par la!

Oncle Charlie avait le droit de revivre. Tante Renée avait choisit de s'éloigner de l'endroit qui a abrité ce drame en laissant Charlie derrière elle, très égoïstement. Mais comment lui en vouloir. Ils sont été tout deux victimes d'un affreux coup du destins et ont essayés de le surmonter chacun a sa manière.

"Bref! poursuivit ma sœur sur un ton plus enjoué. Profitant de l'occasion, je me suis octroyé le luxe d'aller poser mes petites fesse sur la plage de la Push, dit elle sur un ton hautain exagéré. »

-« Et c'est là que t'es tombé sur Jacob et que tu es immédiatement tombé dans ses bras ! M'exclamai-je en tapant des mains toute excitée !

-« Excuses moi, c'est toi qui raconte ou c'est moi ? S'agaça t elle faussement.

Une autre cuillère de glace dans la bouche je me tus.

-« Donc, repris t elle. C'est sur la parking de la plage après avoir profité d'un après midi sans pluie que je tombai sur Billy le père de Jacob, qui me promis de dire à Jacob que j'étais de passage à Forks et que si lui et les autres voulaient me voir Charlie me logeait le temps de mon séjour. Sur le chemin du retour la route borde un pan de falaise sur laquelle des bois s'étendent, et bien figure toi que c'est là que j'ai aperçu de loin une bandes de grands malades se jeter du hauts des falaises et percuter l'eau bien plus bas. Dans ce groupe se trouvait Jack portant juste un short long alors qu'il caillait sévère crois moi. De là je me suis dis que les choses avaient changées ici aussi. Souri t elle d'un air entendue. Billy avait du passer le message car on venait à peine de finir de dîner que Jacob frappa à la porte.

Soudainement elle se releva et me mima la scène alors qu'elle me la décrivait.

"Imagine, j'ouvre la porte de cette même maison pour accueillir notre gentil Jack et là ! Ponctua t elle. Mes yeux à la place de tomber sur le visage de Jack, se retrouvent à lorgner son torse. Il avait tellement grandi un truc de fou, et il s'était tellement, mmh… développé, on va dire, que je n'ai pas tout de suite calculé qu'il me parlait. J'ai d'ailleurs dû répondre à coté car c'est son rire qui m'a fait sortir de ma transe de contemplation. Et là, juste wouah ! Serieux il y a suffit d'un quart de seconde, un seul regard et j'ai su que les choses avaient changées et qu'elles allaient continuer de changer pour moi aussi. »

Ma sœur mit un instant pour se défaire de ce souvenir, elle revivait réellement cet échange. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'avait dans la peau.

-« Je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu aies trouvé ici ce que tu recherchais ma sœur. Conclus je en la prenant dans mes bras. _Espérons que je puisse un jour rencontrer mon Jacob Black, moi aussi ! ._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'insérer des informations concernant le pourquoi de leur vie à Forks avant de le publier. Détails qui n'apparaissaient pas dans la version de l'histoire que j'avais écrite au départ. Ce qui peut se sentir lors de la lecture et je m'en excuse sincèrement!**

 **Pour le chapitre suivant, Mélanie en apprendra un peu plus sur la famille Cullen, et pourquoi pas l'arrivée de Edward qui se prépare!?**

 **Comme d'habitude si le cœur vous en dit, laissez moi vos impressions dans une review!**

 **A très vite!**


	8. Chapter 7

Et un nouveau chapitre. Merci a ceux qui passent par ici et lisent cette histoire ainsi qu'a ceux qui la suivent.

J'espere que l'histoire vous interresse toujours! Comme d'habitude n'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez?

Bonne lecture.

DISCLAIMER: l'histoire de Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

La nuit qui suivit fut encore accompagnée de rêves étranges où j'évoluais dans la foret avec la sensation d'être observée. J'avais l'impression d'être la proie sur lequel le piège se referme lentement mais dés l'instant où la menace paraissait vouloir se manifester mon inconscient m'ordonnait de me réveiller. Ce n'est qu'après 5h que je tombais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Les crissements de portières inimitables de l'Antiquité me sortirent de mon coma. J'avais surement du écraser car un filet de bave me reliait encore à mon oreiller, _super sex la fille au réveil_ ! M'essuyant rapidement la joue avec la manche de mon sweat je tournais le radio réveil vers moi et constatais qu'il était 12h ! _Ca sent le dimanche à rien faire_. J'enfilais mon bas de jogging pour descendre à la cuisine et tombais sur la note laissée sur la table.

 _Mélan,_

 _Jack et moi nous rendons chez Billy pour déjeuner._

 _Je serais de retour avant la nuit. En cas de besoins appelles sur nos portables._

 _Bonne après midi._

 _Jennifer._

Le rituels des petits mots dans la maison ça m'avais manqué ca aussi. En bas du morceau de papier un postscriptum d'une écriture de chien ajoutait :

 _Interdiction de t'aventurer dans les bois mini pousse_.

Vu les rêves que je fais en ce moment, les bois j'y mettrai pas un orteil beau frère, et puis la maison à moi toute seule ça me laisse de multiples options.

J'entrepris de me confectionner un sandwich de la mort qui tue avec poulet tomates oignons croustillants et moutarde, _mmmhh!,_ le posait sur une assiette que je complétais de laitue, histoire de me donner bonne conscience. Je mis mon ipod sur sa borne et sélectionnais la playlist _Déchainée,_ les premières notes de Come as you are de Nirvana se mirent à déferler des baffles situées aux 4 coins de la pièce. Sur la rythmique de la basse je grimpais les marches menant à l'étage attrapais les affaires dont j'avais besoin et filais dans la salle de bain. J'en sortis trois quarts d'heure plus tard sur le solo guitare de Jimi Hendrix sur Hey Jo. Sur mon visage, un masque tonifiant à l'argile d'avocat qui ressemblai à un crépit de façade des maisons des années 60, sur les cheveux une crème réparatrice spécial grand froid à la couleur ocre gominait l'ensemble et sous mon bras mon kit anti poil.

Chargé de mon barda je me mis dans la peau du guitariste et entamais une chorégraphie de air guitare qui ne manqua pas de me faire descendre les 3 dernières marches sur les fesses. La chanson se terminant je rassemblais mes affaires tombées au sol je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'aucun témoin n'avait assisté à la scène. Vérification inutile dans la mesure où la maison était déserte. Et c'est sur _Madness_ que ma séance d'épilation débuta et oui même si à Forks mes jambes restaient cachées sous mes pantalons ça n'empêchaient pas qu'une demoiselle se devait d'être parfaite en toute situation.

Une fois la déforestation de mes jambes terminée, je filais sous la douche car le masque avait déjà bien séché et il ne faudrait plus très longtemps pour que ma peau se désintègre dessous.

C'est toute relaxée que je me servi une tasse de café et allais mettre un des morceaux de la playlist _Délire._ Seulement une gorgée de mon café avalé que j'abandonnais ma tasse sur la table basse et commençais à me trémousser sur le titre _like a virgin_ , une chanson sur laquelle nous avions l'habitude Jennifer et moi de délirer. Le dos en appui sur la chambranle de la porte salon les bras au dessus de ma tête j'entamais un ondulement du bassin sur les paroles explicites de Madonna quand j'aperçu que je n'étais plus seule. Pris par surprise je me redressais vivement et me pris le pied dans le tapi du salon et m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol. Le nez encore dans les poils du tapis, l'intrus cru bon de partir dans une crise de rire. Ayant bien l'intention de le calmer aussi sec, je bondi sur mes jambes en brandissant mes poings devant mon visage de manière défensive prête à répliquer par une prise de Krav Maga bien sentie. Mais lorsque j'aperçu le tout frêle Quil Ater se soutenant à la porte de l'entrée, les mains sur les cotes tellement il riait je rengainais mes poings pour les croisés sur mon torse. –« Ca y est, t'as fini de te payer ma tête ? » Dis-je furieuse.

-« Oh ! Attend… J'arrive plus a respirer ! » Baragouina t il rigolant encore « Ouh ! Mélanie tu n'aurais pas pu mieux m'accueillir, c'était géant ! »

-« Ouai ben je suis pas de cet avis, j'aurai pu me faire vachement mal ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ? Tranchais je furibarde.

-«C'est bon, Mélanie, répondit il refroidi. J'étais juste passé te voir vu que tu étais venu habiter chez ta sœur, c'est tout ! Mais si tu veux je repasse un autre jour. » Dit il déçu.

Le temps de mettre en sourdine Madonna, je vis que ce cher Quil avait réellement l'air désolé et puis j'avoue que ça me faisait plaisir de le revoir.

« Non, reste ! Bougonnai-je en récupérant ma tasse de café. Par contre, si j'apprends que tu as raconté ce qui vient de se passer, je me vengerai ok ? » Le menaçai je de mon doigt sur sa poitrine en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Promis. » Me jura t il. « Et puis ce n'est pas avec le temps que je passe avec eux qui me donnera l'occasion d'aller leur raconter quoi que ce soit. » Dit-il penaud.

«Qu'est ce que tu raconte, dans mes souvenirs vous étiez toujours fourré ensemble ! » M'étonnai-je.

« Ouai, ben c'était avant Sam ! » Se plaignit t il en insistant sur le SAM.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Lui demandai-je en jetant mon café dans l'évier.

« Non, merci. J'étais juste venu te dire bonjour, vu que je ne suis pas convié à leur _réunion_ je m'ennui un peu si tu préfères. »

Ma curiosité étant piquée, je décidé de creuser un peu.

« Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dehors, ça ne me fera pas de mal de prendre un peu l'air. » Tentai-je.

« Pourquoi pas, je ne suis attendu nulle part de toute manière. »

Je fus touché par la peine que Quil laissé paraitre. Pourquoi ses amis l'avaient ils laissé tomber pour ce Sam ?

Nous passâmes derrière la maison pour nous engager sur le sentier naturel qui nous invitait sous l'épais feuillage de la foret. Les mains, chaudement emmitouflées dans mes mitaines, je tentais d'éloigner les branches susceptibles de crever mes yeux, que Quil lâché derrière lui.

« Alors, dis-moi qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis le temps ? Tu es toujours au lycée de la réserve ? » Le questionnais je.

« Non, depuis l'année dernière je travaille avec mon père sur son bateau de pêche ! Ce n'est pas passionnant mais je me rends utile et puis mon père commence à se faire vieux et il faudra bien que quelqu'un reprenne l'affaire après. » Voyant la peine de Quil je saisi l'occasion rêvée.

« J'admire ce que tu fais pour ta famille. Ce ne sont pas tous les jeunes hommes qui se préoccuperaient de l'avenir de l'affaire familiale ! »Le complimentai je en le regardant sous mes cils.

Un léger rougissement de ses joues m'indiqua que ma vilaine tentative de séduction fonctionnais. Mais je ne devais pas culpabiliser maintenant il me fallait obtenir les informations que je voulais. Et oui on ne se refait pas, la curiosité et un très vilain défaut.

«Mais il ne faut pas pour autant que tu négliges tes amis et ta vie sociale. »Ajoutai je.

« Le fait que je ne vois plus Jacob et Embry n'a rien à voir avec mon boulot ! S'éxclama t il. C'est eux qui du jour au lendemain se sont mis à suivre Sam comme des toutous, en me laissant galérer tout seul. Pff ! Laisses tomber tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça d'autant plus que ça date maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que ça date de l'epoque du lycée ? » Demandai je ahurie.

« Oui. Et je peux te dire que mon avant dernière année a été longue et laborieuse. Je préférais même lorsqu'ils ne venaient pas en cours tellement le fait d'être mis à l'écart me foutais les boules ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai repiqué ma dernière année et que j'ai eu mon diplôme 1 an après les autres. »

La déception qui se lisait sur son visage était sincère et je la comprenais. Lorsque Jennifer m'avait parlé de changement, je ne me doutais pas que Quil était un dommage collatéral et que Jacob ai pu faire quelque chose d'aussi odieux me surprenait.

Nous continuâmes à nous enfoncé dans les bois suivant le petit sentier sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de mousse. Prenant place sur notre canapé de fortune, je décidais de ne pas poursuivre mon investigation pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie de mon ami.

«Sinon, tu n'as rien de plus distrayant à me raconter ? Des amours, des projets en cours je ne sais pas, quelque chose ? » Tentai je pour alimenter la conversation.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Répondit il en sortant des cailloux coincés dans les crampons de ses chaussures avec un bout de branche.

Bon, ce n'était pas gagné de faire la conversation. Je levais la tête en quête d'inspiration. Le feuillage de tous ces arbres devait nous fournir un efficace parapluie naturel car une bourrasque de vent vint s'engouffrer dans les branches qui laissèrent passer quelques goutes de pluie. Le murmure discret des feuilles se frôlant les unes aux autres me fit prendre conscience que la foret était silencieuse. Les seuls obstacles à ce silence étaient le grincement du bâton de Quil sur le caoutchouc de ses chaussures et le vent sifflant à la cime des arbres. Pas de grouillements dans les fougères, ni d'oiseau niché au creux d'une branche, ni même un écureuil en quête de nourriture. J'aurai était seule, il ne m'aurai pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver le chemin de ma sécurisante maison.

« Quil, écoutes. » Lui ordonnai je.

« Ecouter quoi ? » Me demanda t il nonchalamment.

« Ca ne te rappel rien, ce silence dans les bois ? » Insistai-je en le fixant.

Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre où je voulais en venir, mais une fois fait il eu un sourire, de suite suivi par le mien.

« Oh, oui ! Les excursions secrètes qu'on faisait avec ta sœur, Jacob, Embry et Paul. Ria t il à ce souvenir. Tu sais qu'on s'est fait engueulé et comme il faut quand le père de Jack à appris qu'on était allé aussi loin dans les bois ? » Se souvint il.

« T'exagères. Je suis sûr que Billy n'a fait que vous avertir comme des jeunes enfants que nous étions à l'époque. » Lui dis je moqueuse qu'il en fasse des tonnes.

« Tu rigoles ? Je suis sûr que Jack s'en souviens encore, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait écopé de la plus longue punition. Billy l'avait obligé à se transbahuté leur stock de bois de l'année, du garage jusqu'à l'abri prêt de la maison, pour ensuite lui dire de le remettre à sa place initial. Ca avait bien du lui prendre 2 week end. »

« Pourquoi le père de Jacob lui a-t-il infligé une telle punition ? C'était disproportionné pour une simple balade dans les bois. » Dis je surprise.

Se positionnant à califourchon sur notre tronc d'arbre Quil prit un air mystérieux.

« Tu ne te souviens pas des raisons pour lesquelles nous allions aussi loin dans les bois à l'époque ? »

« Je me souviens que tout les 4 vous vous amusiez à nous raconter des histoires flippantes et à nous faire peur dans les bois» Lançai je.

« Ce n'étaient pas des histoires mais les légendes Quileutes, sur nos ancêtres ! Comme quoi nous descendrions des loups et tout ça. Mais surtout la raison pour laquelle nous étions allés jusqu'à la frontière de la réserve, les sangs froids. Tu ne t'en souviens pas du tout ? »

« Non. Va y racontes ! » L'encourageai je en adoptant la même position que lui pour lui faire face.

« D'après certains mythes, les sangs froids sont les ennemis naturels des loups, ou plutôt des hommes qui se transforment en loups, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups garou. Il fit une pause pour me laisser la possibilité de le questionner ce que je ne fis pas, étant déjà en train de me représenter ces hommes mutants.

« La meute de nos ancêtres est tombé sur un clan de ces sangs froids un jour. Mais les membres de ce clan étaient différents, ils ne chassaient pas comme les autres. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour notre peuple. Alors Ibrahim Black à conclu un traite avec eux, s'ils se tenaient loin du territoire Quileute, nous ne les dénoncerions pas aux visages pâles. »

« Je comprends pas là ! Si les sangs froids sont des prédateurs pour les loups garou, pourquoi eux ne représentaient pas une menace ? »

« Le chef du clan des sangs froids à affirmer que leur mode d'alimentation ne menaçait pas les humains et qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que de proies animales. » Il me regarda, guettant le moment où je prendrai mes jambes à mon cou. Mais rien.

« Ca ne te fait pas flipper ! On est au milieu de bois, je te révèle les légendes de dingues de ma tribu que l'on doit garder secrète et toi tu n'a pas peur. » S'étonna t il.

« Pas de quoi fouetter un chat mon petit Quil. Les romans que je lis sont plus terrifiants que tes histoires de loups garou. Désolé de te décevoir. » Lui répondis je en me relevant lui indiquant que si il en avait fini il était temps de rentrer.

Piqué dans sa fierté, mon ami passa ses 2 jambes sur le même coté du tronc afin de me faire face.

« Mais qui t'as dit que c'était terminé, mme il m'en faut plus que ça ? Trancha t il. Ecoute, la suite. »

M'asseyant par terre en croisant les jambes, les mains dans les poches, je lui indiquai d'un haussement de sourcils que je lui accordai de nouveau mon attention.

« Lorsque nos aïeuls ont conclu se traité, le clan de buveurs de sang ont entrepris de se poser pour un certains temps dans la région, sachant que notre tribu les laisserai tranquille tant qu'ils respecteraient les termes du traité. C'est donc avec ces _vampires_ , comme tu les nommerai, que la cohabitation c'est faites. A l'époque le chef du clan était connu sous le nom de Carlisle. » Il stoppa là. Mon souffle se coupa net. Venait il vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Carlisle ? Carlisle Cullen ? Le médecin ? »Réussi je à bafouiller.

« Lui-même ! Et à l'époque ils étaient 5. Et lorsqu'ils sont revenus, il y a un mâle et une femelle qui les avaient rejoints. Mais les autres sont les mêmes. » Il se redressa et ajouta « Alors ? Je suis sûr qu'aucun de tes bouquins n'a réussi à te donner une chaire de poule pareille ! » Plastronna t il.

Essayant de ne pas montrer ma panique, je tentais de trouver un argument a avancer pour expliquer l'absurdité de cette histoire.

« Si tu dis vrai, ce dont je doute vraiment, pourquoi personne ne se souviens d'eux et qu'il n'existe pas de trace de leur précédent passage ? Photos, papiers administratifs… » Tentai je.

« Parce que cette rencontre c'est faite bien avant que vous visage pâle ne débarquiez sur ces terres, donc tu te doutes bien que les appareils photo ça ne courraient pas les rues ! »Répliqua t il médisant.

Il était temps que je mette un terme à cette conversation. Car là ça tournait au ridicule.

« Rentrons avant que Jack et ma sœur ne rentrent, ça fait un moment qu'on est là ! »

« Dis plutôt que t'as les pétoches, Mélanie ! » Se moqua t il.

« Quil, je suis peut être blonde mais tu ne me feras pas avaler n'importe quoi ! Et puis je ne suis pas une froussarde ! » Rétorquai je me voulant convaincante. Tentative vaine, lorsque je me mis à hurler en sentant quelque chose effleurer mon cou. Me retournant c'est un Quil hilare que je vis.

« Pas froussarde, hein ? » Se moqua t il

« Ah, ah ! Très mature » Tranchai je en m'éloignant de cet imbécile.

Ma douche prise Jennifer n'était toujours pas revenu alors que la nuit était tombée, sans que ca ne m'inquiètes ca m'étonnait quand même qu'elle n'ai pas appelé. Attrapant une poche de chips comme diner je remontai et m'installais sur mon lit pour me plonger dans l'œuvre dramatique de Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette, que nous étudions en littérature.

Je du m'assoupir car des coups sur la porte me firent sursauter.

« Coucou. Je venais juste pour te prévenir que j'étais rentrée, rendors toi. »

Sur le point de fermer la porte, je l'arrêtais.

« Non, c'est bon. Tu rentres tard, ca c'est bien passé chez Billy ? »M'inquiétai je.

« Oui, j'ai simplement du attendre que Jacob revienne pour me ramener. Désolé si je t'ai inquiété, p'tite sœur. » Me répondit elle.

« Tant que t'es revenu saine et sauve, c'est ce qui compte. » Plaisantai-je en m'appuyant sur la tête de lit.

Jennifer appuya son épaule contre la chambranle de la porte et me regarda minutieusement.

« Et toi, ton weekend ca c'est bien passé ? »

« Il me semble que la journée de hier c'est bien passé vu qu'on était ensemble ! Souri je. Et aujourd'hui ca a été grâce mat' et Quil est passé dans l'après midi rien de bien passionnant. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ca, je me disais juste que tu ne m'avais pas raconté ta journée de vendredi, c'est tout. »

Son intérêt soudain pour la journée de vendredi, me fit me demander si mon escapade avec Alice avait été découverte.

« Vendredi, ben pas grand-chose de plus que ce qui était prévu. Match et victoire fêté au TBMP avec l'équipe. »

Jennifer se redressa pour saisir la poignée de la porte.

« Allé go, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Lança t elle.

« Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Le pire avait été évité, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise de mentir à ma sœur. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour moi, je me sentais coupable de lui cacher une futilité comme une sortie shopping. _Je lui avouerai tout demain._

Me glissant sous la couette, je songeai à ce que Quil m'avait raconté. Dans le ridicule de ses légendes, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt qu'il avait d'y mêler les Cullen. Est-ce que cette famille faisait autant parler d'elle à la réserve qu'au lycée de Forks ? Qu'avaient-ils tous contre eux ? Alice n'avait rien de spéciale, mis à part son débit de parole hallucinant et sa capacité à dépenser sans compter, elle avait tout d'une fille de 18 ans. Mais les habitants de Forks sont guère différents de ceux de LA, les ragots et les jugements sont les outils des envieux, jaloux. Parlez-moi d'esprits, de fantômes ok ! Mais des vampires, franchement, ces indiens ont bien le don d'entretenir leurs légendes.

Je me tournai sur le coté pour trouver le sommeil qui ne tarda pas à m'emporter.

Je me réveillais essoufflé entortillé dans ma couette. Encore un cauchemar, je n'en aurai jamais autant fait de ma vie. Cette fois encore j'étais dans les bois avec cette même sensation d'être prise au piège, sauf qu'un grondement me stoppa dans ma fuite. Devant moi dans les fourrés 2 grands yeux rouges, me toisaient immobiles. La terreur me paralysait. Au même moment des oiseaux s'envolèrent derrière moi trahissant une présence. Je ne pouvais pas tourner la tête pour faire face, comme hypnotisée par les 2 points écarlates qui me faisaient face. Un chuchotement à mon oreille « Fais-moi confiance » sauf que cette fois je reconnu cette voix. Andrew, tout de noir vêtu, il se mit devant moi pour me protéger c'est ce moments là que mon subconscient avait choisi pour me réveiller. Mon imagination commençait à me jouer des tours, et surtout à me fatiguer. Il était 5h du matin et l'envie de dormir avait disparu. La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Encore un chapitre sans une miette de Edward! Mais le prochain c'est le bon!

A trés vite!


	9. Chapter 8

**Le chapitre 8 et surtout Edward sont là!**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

 **Disclaimer: l'histoire de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Ce matin lorsque je partis à la douche, Jennifer s'afférait déjà en cuisine, sa nuit du être aussi courte que la mienne. Lorsque je descendis douchée et prête pour le lycée, je tombais sur une note disant qu'elle avait son inventaire à la boutique à finir et qu'on se verrait ce soir. Ne me sentant pas de rester à la maison je pris un petit déjeuner rapide, j'enfilais mon blouson, jetais mon sac sur mon épaule et prit la direction du lycée au volant de la mini.

J'eu l'embarras du choix pour me garer, j'optai pour une place prés de l'accès au gymnase, je pris même le temps de me mettre prête à repartir. En attendant que les portes du lycée s'ouvrent, je me calais au fond de mon siège avec mon téléphone et entamais une partie de candy crush. Très vite j'eu la désagréable impression d'être épié ce qui me donna la chaire de poule. Pourtant le parking était toujours désert, mise à part les impressionnants engins de chantiers qui étaient stationnés derrière des barrières où les pancartes « INTERDICTION D'ENTRER » étaient accrochés. Histoire de me sentir moins seul et de me rassurer, j'allumais la radio. La station diffusait le titre _little sing_ des one direction, l'effet fut immédiat et je me mis à fredonner le refrain que je connaissais par cœur. La chanson fut à peine finie que le vanne de Tyler entra sur le parking ouvrant ainsi le marches à d'autres véhicules.

Je traversais le parking pour rejoindre le lycée lorsque je vis la Volvo et le 4x4 des Cullen garés à leurs places habituelles. Alice me fit signe de la rejoindre sous les regards étonnés de Mike et les autres. Je m'approchais de la Volvo où se tenait Alice. Les rejetons Cullen ainsi regroupés étaient intimidants. La semaine précédente, j'avais pu m'apercevoir qu'ils dégageaient une aura particulière chacun à leur manière, mais l'ensemble était d'une splendeur inhumaine et déroutante, c'était à vous donner des complexes. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus c'est leurs visages, si différents et si semblables. Une beauté dignes des plus beaux mannequins des magazines, difficile de dire qui était le plus sublime. La ressemblance résidait dans le fait qu'ils partageaient tous la même pâleur de craies, leurs yeux sombres et cernés de violets pareilles à ceux d'un insomniaque. Incroyable.

« Salut, Mélanie ! » Carillonna la voix d'Alice avant que je ne les atteignent.

Intimidée part le surnombre de Cullen en face de moi je lui adressais un sourire et un signe de la main.

«Je suis contente que tu sois là ! » S'exclama telle.

« On est lundi, rien de plus normal que j'aille en cour Alice. » Rétorquai-je naturellement.

« On se rejoints à l'intérieur. » Siffla Rosalie à Alice et Jasper avec un regard dédaigneux à mon attention.

Sans plus de discourt elle saisi le bras d'Emmet et s'engouffra dans le flot d'élèves qui rentraient dans le lycée. En les suivant des yeux, je remarquais qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans la Volvo. Je n'eu pas l'occasion de demander quoi que ce soit à Alice qu'un garçon à la tignasse cuivrée et désordonnées ouvrit la portière.

« Je te présente Edward, mon autre frère. » Dit-elle le regard pétillant.

Mes yeux et mon cerveau étaient trop sollicités par la contemplation de l'Apollon qui se tenait devant moi pour lui répondre. Moins trapu que ses frères, mais pas pour autant chétif, il dominait d'une bonne tête Jasper. _La perfection a un nom et elle se nomme Edward Cullen._

Je fus tiré de mon observation par la main d'Alice sur mon avant bras.

« Et voici Mélanie, ma nouvelle amie ! » Ajouta t elle en me pressant l'avant bras.

Le visage sans expression qu'Edward arboré en sortant de sa voiture se changea en une grimace hostile. Surprise, j'eu un mouvement de recule, stoppé par la main d'Alice. Jasper s'était placé sans que je m'en aperçoive au coté de son frère une main sur son épaule.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, maintenant ! »Maugréa t il en plissant le nez.

Celle là on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite, _j'y crois pas!._ Incapable de répondre à cette remarque, je restais plantée là Alice me tenant toujours par le bras, pendant que Mr-je-suis-aussi-beau-que-désagréable-Cullen nous tournait le dos et s'éloignait suivi de Jasper.

« N'en veux pas à mon frère, il est… irritable en ce moment. » Essaya t elle de le défendre toujours souriante.

« Irritable ?! » Rétorquai-je retrouvant la parole.

« On se voit à midi ! » Me lança t elle ignorant mon air stupéfait, avant d'avancer vers les portes du lycée.

Ce n'était clairement pas une question. Allais-je vraiment partager mon repas à leur table, alors qu'elle était considérée comme le no-mans land? D'autant plus après l'agréable rencontre avec le plus jeune des Cullen ?

« Tu ferais bien de te bouger si tu ne veut pas être en retard ! » S'écria Alice depuis l'entrée.

Mes réflexions remises à plus tard je trottinais évitant les flaques d'eaux et me pressais pour mon cour de littérature.

...

Comme la semaine précédente, après les maths Angela m'accompagna jusqu'au labo de biologie.

« Je te garde un place ce midi ? » Me demanda t elle.

N'étant pas certaine que la proposition d'Alice soit du gout des ces frères et sœurs je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Dis-je gênée. Alice m'a dit qu'on se voyait ce midi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux. Lui avouais-je.

« Oh ! Ben je te réserve une chaise au cas où alors ! Travailles bien ! » Conclu t elle.

C'était agréable d'être avec Angela, son naturel et sa gentillesse étaient une bénédiction pour moi, pas de discourt inutile.

En pénétrant dans le labo mon sourire disparu en découvrant mon partenaire déjà installé à la paillasse. Et quand les yeux d'Edward croisèrent les miens, mon instinct me conseilla de quitter cette pièce et vite, mais Mr Banner ferma la porte en entrant derrière moi.

« Dois je vous indiquer où se trouve votre place Mlle Swan? » La gifle verbale de mon prof me fit rougir de honte. _Ca va bien se passer..._

Je détalais rapidement et trébuchais sur un livre par terre m'obligeant à me rattraper à une table. Mes oreilles aussi prirent une teinte rosée maintenant, _formidable_!

M'installant sur mon tabouret, mon voisin tira le sien au bout de la paillasse. La position qui l'adopta, assit au bord de son tabouret, la figure de biais et le nez plissé, me donna l'impression que mon odeur l'incommodait. Dans le doute je senti mes cheveux, et le souvenir de la cafétéria se matérialisa dans ma tête. _Ca doit être ça ! . Le lundi je chlingue_! Pensai-je

Ma plaisanterie, ne me permis pas d'ignorer mon voisin de paillasse très longtemps. Alors que le prof débutait son cour, je pu remarquer qu'Edward ne se détendait pas, bien au contraire. Sa main posée sur sa jambe formée un poing qui ne se relâcha pas un instant. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir détaler loin d'ici. A moins qu'il n'ai eu envie de me tuer songeais je. Son comportement eu le mérite de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Non seulement il me fait comprendre qu'être l'amie de sa sœur ça l'ennui et en plus Mr ne tolère pas d'être à coté de moi en cour ! Ce type est aussi énervant qu'il est magnifique. Peut être a-t-il cette réaction avec toutes les filles qui le dévisage ? A moins que comme me l'a dit Alice il ne soit pas en forme en ce moment ?

Toutefois, son apparente hostilité ne m'empêcha pas de l'observer furtivement. Les manches relevées de sa chemise blanche dévoilaient des avants bras fermes et musclé. Sous le tissu de sa chemise se laissait deviner un torse musclé, _pas de doute c'est un athlète_.

Un grondement sourd me fit tourner la tête franchement et je fus happée par le regard indéchiffrable de mon étrange partenaire de labo. Ces yeux exprimaient un étrange mélange de dégoût, de haine et quelque chose comme du… désir ? _Non, pas possible, il est juste flippant_! Toutes mes sonnettes d'alarmes se mirent en route devant ces yeux noirs d'encre.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de court retentit, Edward sauta de son tabouret et parti aussi vite que possible. L'option détaler loin d'ici était donc la bonne, m'exaspérais-je. C'était peut être chez lui une habitude de juger les gens après seulement 2 minutes, mais j'étais bien décidée à dire ce que je pensai de lui à son altesse le beau goss. Je me sentais blessée par son comportement, sans savoir exactement pourquoi ça m'affectait autant. _Je me fiche de se que peut penser ce bellâtre, il n'est rien de plus qu'un énième idiot. Ou du moins je peux toujours essayer de m'en convaincre._ Il fallait que je sorte d'ici car les larmes menaçaient de dévaler mes joues comme une piste de ski, hors de question d'en faire profiter quoique ce soi.

Arrivée à la cafétéria, le choix pour mon déjeuner fut réduit, j'avais du mettre plus de temps que je ne pensais à me calmer, je me contentais donc d'une canette de soda remplie de caféine laissant une part de pizza à l'aspect douteux sur son présentoir. La salle était bondée à cette heure et rien que l'idée de traverser la pièce un sentiment de panique me submergea, alors l'idée de me présenter mine de rien à la table réservée au clan "Cullen" était tout simplement impossible. Je cherchais Angela des yeux quand Emmet, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, fit son apparition à mes cotés avec la dernière part de pizza du buffet à la main.

« Tu déjeunes avec nous il parait ! » Dit-il d'une voix d'ours.

« Alice me l'a proposé, mais Angela… » Tentai je de m'esquiver.

«Si tu comptais lui faire faux bond c'est raté. Suis moi je te montre le chemin, la naine. »

Sous le regard de tous les élèves Emmet m'emmena jusqu'à sa table où les autres membres de la famille étaient déjà installés. Jetant son assiette à coté d'une autre restée intacte et une canette encore fermée il prit place à coté de la sculpturale blonde.

« Voilà c'est fait, frangine ! » Annonça t il pour Alice.

« Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi, lança t elle tout sourire. C'est tout ce que tu comptes manger ? » M'interrogea t elle.

« Il ne restait pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est pas grave, je me rattraperai ce soir. » Rétorquai-je franchement.

« Tiens prend ma mousse au chocolat, je n'en veux pas » Dit elle en déposant sa coupelle devant moi.

« Merci. »

Me retrouver en compagnie des membres de ce groupe me mis mal à l'aise. Mis à part Alice et Emmet l'accueil était loin d'être chaleureux. Rosalie ignorait complètement ma présence et Jasper avait l'air de se forcer à rester, _plutôt déroutant_. Alors manger devant eux encore plus, sachant que leurs assiettes restaient désespérément intactes.

« Je n'ai pas craché dedans du sais ! » Rigola Alice.

« Je sais. C'est juste que ben… vous ne mangez pas ? »

L'incongruité de ma question me fit rougir.

« Nous nous imposons un mode d'alimentation particulier si on peut dire. Donc, nous prenons en général nos repas chez nous. » Expliqua t elle.

Pour leur prouver ma confiance je pris une première cuillère de mousse. _Mmmh divin, j'avais faim tout compte fait_.

« Edward n'est pas avec vous ? »

Les mots étaient sortis avant que je n'y pense. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas mordu la langue ? Et puis qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire, hein?

« Il ne se sentait pas bien, il est parti se changer les idées, prendre l'air quoi ! » Me répondit Alice.

« Oh. J'espère que ça ira alors ! » Dis je.

Rosalie, se leva de sa chaise l'air renfrogné et quitta le réfectoire. J'aurai pu jurer l'avoir entendu dire «pauvre idiote » en s'éloignant. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce que je fichai avec eux.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'en faire pour mon frère, il traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment, ça va lui passer.» m'assura Alice.

« Si tu le dis ! » Lui accordai-je.

« Et fais pas attention à Rose, elle parait mauvaise comme ça, mais elle ne mord pas! » Ajouta Emmet souriant "du moins pas toujours." fini t il riant à gorge déployée.

Il y a en a un que ça fait rire au moins!

« Ta soirée c'est bien passée vendredi ? » Me demanda Alice.

 _Décidément mon weekend intéresse tous le monde._

« Pas terrible. Et puis après une journée à faire les boutiques avec toi, mes pieds m'ont supplié d'aller m'allonger. » Esquivai je en raclant le fond de la coupelle de mousse.

La journée passa à vitesse grand V, ceci étant surement du à ma rencontre avec le magnifique et mystérieux Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas si Edward avait eu le même effet sur les autres filles la première fois qu'elles l'avaient vu, mais si ça avait était le cas je n'ose même pas imaginer sa rentrée au lycée. **Le cahot !** Cependant au-delà de son physique de dieu grec, je n'arrivais pas a m'expliquer l'attraction que je ressentais en sa présence. C'est comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps me dictaient la fuite alors que tout mes sens se délectaient de chaque seconde en sa présence. C'est étrange quand même, en seulement 2 semaines dans cette petite ville, j'ai rencontré les 2 plus beaux spécimens d'homme de cette terre.

...

Mon cour de sport fut catastrophique. Arrivant de LA le prof du en déduire que le volley c'était mon dada et m'intégra au groupe Jessica, Mike et Ben tous sportifs aguerri. _La grosse erreur !_ Lorsque je ne laissais pas filer la balle, je me vautrais par terre dans des tentatives de récupérations improbables. Le bilan: la honte. Mike et Ben m'aidèrent à chaque fois à me relever, sous le regard désapprobateur de Jessica. Pour sa décharge, son petit ami Mike sous ses aires de boy scout, ne manquait pas une occasion de reluquer mon décolleté. _Au prochain coup d'œil je lui mets une droite,_ songeai je. C'est ce moment là que choisi le prof pour gentiment me proposer d'aller m'asseoir sur les gradins et observer la partie qui avait débutait sur le terrain central. Le match qui se disputait était intéressant même pour moi. La mixité des équipes rendait le jeu plus vivant. Les filles avaient en souplesse et agilité ce que les garçons donnaient en force et rapidité. Je m'imaginais alors ce que les Cullen pourraient donner pendant l'une de leur partie de Baseball familial. Mais l'occasion de le découvrir un jour me paraissait bien surréaliste si la tension qui régnait entre le plus jeune des Cullen et moi persistait. Les cris enthousiastes d'une des équipes me sortirent de mes réflexions. Je tentai de voir laquelle avait remportait la partie lorsque j'aperçu Thibault qui se joignait au groupe d'élèves chahutant. L'hématome qu'il arborait sur sa joue gauche fit remonter à la surface les images de ma soirée de vendredi. Au-delà du misérable comportement de Thibault, que l'alcool n'excusait qu'a moitié, je revis mon ange gardien Andrew, que je ne reverrais certainement jamais. Sa voix grave, la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Une perfection bien différente de celle d'un certain bellâtre glacial aux cheveux cuivrée.

...

Franchissant les portes du gymnase je vis Thibault un peu plus loin adossé à un mur, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Il semblait que la majorité des élèves avait fini leur journée car il ne restait que peu de voitures sur le parking. J'eu un réflexe idiot, voir si une volvo grise y était toujours.

« Salut Mélanie. Entendis je derrière moi.

Je fis volte face. Thibault se tenait devant moi les mains dans les poches attendant surement ma réaction. Mais je ne répondis pas.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé vendredi au TBM continua t il en tournant la tête quand un groupe de fille sortit du gymnase. J'avais abusé sur la boisson et pour tout te dire je ne sais même plus comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit. S'amusa t il. »

« Si c'est censé être des excuses, t'as des progrès à faire. » Lui envoyai-je sèchement, en reprenant mon chemin vers ma voiture, ses excuses ne m'intéressant pas le moins du monde.

« Non, attends ! Dit-il en me saisissant par le bras.

Le regard que je lui lançais le fit lâcher aussitôt.

« Je suis sincère, je suis vraiment désolé de la manière dont ça c'est passé. Mais avoues quand même que tu m'as allumé ce soir là. »

« Quoi ! T'as un espèce de culot de me dire ça. »M'exclamai je cette fois énervée par sa mauvaise fois.

« Musclor ne serait pas arrivé, je parie que tu en aurais redemandé. » Se vanta t il en souriant et en s'approchant de moi.

Je senti ma colère inonder mes glandes lacrymales, les larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux et les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Je perdais le contrôle, je paniquais. _Pour qui il me prend? Ca ne peut pas recommencer ici. Non, il ne peut pas être au courant_! Je tournai alors les talons pour fuir quand je butais contre une surface dure manquant de me faire tomber. L'obstacle que j'avais heurté n'était rien d'autre que le torse d'Edward. Ses yeux sombres toisaient Thibault juste derrière moi.

« Mélanie. Alice veux te parler. Elle t'attend prêt de ta voiture. » M'informa t il d'un ton sans appel.

Sans un regard en arrière je me pressais à ma voiture. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer chez moi me mettre sous la couette et effacer cette journée de ma tête.

« Ça va aller ? » Entendis-je Alice me demander quand j'ouvris la portière de ma voiture.

Je ne pu cependant lui fournir aucune réponse. Je craquais et il m'était impossible de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'a partir. Fallait que je parte maintenant. J'enclenchai la première rapidement et sorti du parking en trombe coupant la route à une mini pelle de chantier.

...

Il n'y avait pas la BMW de Jennifer, ni la camionnette de Jacob et tant mieux. Je me ruais dans la maison, claquais la porte derrière moi, montais dans ma chambre et m'effondrais en larme sur mon lit.

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? En à peine une semaine j'ai réussi l'exploit de me payer la honte devant tout le lycée, de me faire traiter d'allumeuse et de carrément dégoutter un garçon. Tout ce que je demandais en arrivant ici, c'est une vie d'ado tranquille loin du tumulte de Los Angeles. Un endroit où l'on ne vous catalogue pas selon des "on dit". Et dans mon cas je suis passée du statut de nouvelle, à malchanceuse, en passant par maladroite et dernier en date salope. Je jetais au sol l'oreiller trempé de larmes dans lequel mon visage était enfouit et roulais sur le dos. Le regard posé sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre, de nouvelles larmes glissèrent le long de mes tempes. Ne pourrait-on pas me permettre de trouver un endroit où je me sente bien, quelqu'un qui fasse que je me sente bien. Ce n'est pas une si grosse exigence, non ?

C'est en m'imaginant dans la peau d'une de mes héroïnes des temps moderne, indépendante et sur d'elle, que je m'endormis.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un endroit familier, celui de la lumière verte de la forêt. Celle de mon cauchemar. Comme la fois précédente les oiseaux prirent leur envol dans mon dos et la peur m'immobilisait. La voix d'Andrew me susurra de lui faire confiance sauf qu'au lieu de voir s'interposer le beau brun, c'est un Cullen à la chevelure désordonnée qui se dressait devant moi prêt à me défendre d'une menace invisible. Mon subconscient devait être sadique ou pervers pour m'infliger des trucs pareils. Même endormis je n'étais pas tranquille. Mon réveil indiquait 21h et le son de la télé provenant du salon m'informa que Jennifer était rentrée. Je passais furtivement dans la salle de bain pour gommer les traces de mes larmes et descendis rejoindre ma sœur placardant un joli sourire factice sur mon visage.

 **Alors que pensez vous de Edward dans ce chapitre?**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser une mini review, je suis curieuse d'avoir vos impressions, de savoir si ma version de l'histoire vous plait (ou non!) et j'avoue que ça me donnerait une tite dose de motivation pour reprendre l'écriture de la suite...(et oui! Je me suis arrêtée à l'époque, au chapitre 16, là où se situe (à mon avis) le développement majeur de l'histoire!)**

 **Bref! En tous cas, encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent Sensation, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de passage.**

 **A très vite.**

 **Miniluce.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sans rien ajouter de vous laisse avec le chapitre 9 de "sensation". Merci encore de suivre cette histoire ainsi qu'au personnes de passage seulement. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

 **Rendez vous en bas de page!**

CHAPITRE 9

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je me réveillais sous la lumière jaune d'un matin ensoleillé. J'ouvris le carreau de la fenêtre et respirais profondément. L'air n'était pas sec mais mon corps réagit naturellement et se réchauffa de l'intérieur. _Pourvu que ma journée soit le reflet du beau temps,_ j'en avais véritablement besoin. Je pris mon temps pour me préparer et ne sortis de la salle de bain que 20 minutes avant l'heure de partir au lycée. Je voulais arriver au lycée au dernier moment afin d'éviter de rencontrer Thibault ainsi qu'Alice et Edward. Jennifer m'obligea à prendre un petit déjeuner bien que lui ayant assuré ne pas avoir faim, ce qui pour le coup me mis en retard.

A l'heure du déjeuner Angela et moi rejoignîmes, Jessica, Savannah, Kelly et Eric qui étaient déjà installés. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais j'avais déjà un nœud à l'estomac à l'idée de voir arriver ce débile de Thibault. _Je n'avalerais rien de mon repas, je crois_.

« Salut les filles ! Entendis-je Mike s'exclamer derrière moi.

« Sympa pour moi ! Rétorqua Eric en souriant.

Mike fit le tour de la table et serra Eric dans ses bras.

« Tu sais bien que tu es ma chouchoute ! » Minauda t il en lui claquant une bise.

Eric s'essuya rapidement la joue, l'air écœuré qu'il affichait fit rire tous le monde moi compris. Les garçons s'installèrent et je ne vis pas Thibault. Je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer car Jessica s'empressa de demander à Mike où il était. Thibault avait appelé Ben pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas au lycée de la semaine sans donner plus d'explications. _J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute_ songeai je en jetant un coup d'œil à la table du fond. Mais celle-ci était déserte, il n'y avait personne, ce qui m'inquiéta d'autant plus.

«Ils ne sont pas là » Me murmura discrètement Angela.

Les autres ayant repris leur conversation je rapprochais ma chaise de celle d'Angela.

« Et ca arrive souvent qu'ils soient tous absent en même temps ? » Lui demandai intriguée.

« Dés qu'il fait beau à vrai dire. Eux et leurs parents partent en "randonnée éducative" selon le docteur Cullen. Ce serait soit disant une approche plus ludique des sciences naturelles. »

Notre échange avait du parvenir aux oreilles d'Eric car il bougonna que certain avait de la chance d'échapper à l'interro de math. Angela se mit à lui donner des techniques de mémorisation ce qui conclu le sujet des Cullen. Alice m'avait parlé de leur journée camping, mais de là a ce que leurs cours leurs soient dispensés, c'était bizarre.

Le lendemain le beau temps, enfin ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme du beau temps à Forks, était au rendez vous, les filles avaient sorties leurs plus belles robes ou mis les débardeurs les plus courts de leur garde de robe et les garçons étaient en tee shirts et bermudas à croire qu'il faisait 28 degrés alors qu'on avait à peine 20 degrés. Même les ouvriers avec leurs marteaux piqueurs nous faisaient partager leurs torses velus. _Beurk_!

Comme le veille aucun Cullen à l'horizon, ni de Thibault. Il semblerait que mon souhait de tranquillité et calme ai était entendu, bien que je devais avouer qu'une petite partie de moi désirai voir l'Adonis aux cheveux cuivré. L'attirance que je ressentais pour lui était irrationnelle étant donné l'accueil dont il m'avait gratifié. Mais à sa décharge je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir fourni une porte de sorti lundi face à Thibault, je me demandais encore pourquoi il était intervenu d'ailleurs.

...

Ce n'est que jeudi que l'emplacement de parking des Cullen était occupé par la Volvo sur laquelle était adossé Edward et Jasper. Alice me fit signe de les rejoindre. Mes joues s'enflammèrent à la seule pensée de devoir faire face à Edward, c'était de pire en pire.

«Salut Mélanie, tu vas bien ? »

 _Une question toute simple pour laquelle je dois réfléchir avant de répondre, voila comment je vais_ , me lamentai je intérieurement.

« Ca va. Répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

Alice enchaina en me confirmant qu'ils étaient partis faire du camping dans la vallée d'Olympic, et qu'Emmet, Rosalie et ses parents y étaient restés plus longtemps pour y étudier la faune sauvage des environs. Je me doutais que si Alice avait voulu partir Jasper ne l'aurai pas laissé rentrer seule, à moins qu'elle lui ai ordonné de rentrer avec elle, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas de sa part, _Alice doit être une espèce de lutin autoritaire_ _des fois_ pensai je. Posant mon regard sur Edward, ses lèvres tressaillirent comme si nous avions partagé la même plaisanterie. Je me surpris à rougir sans raison apparente dans la mesure où il était impossible que ce soit le cas, _l'avais je dis a voix haute ? Non, impossible_ me rassurai je. Voyant qu'Edward me regardait toujours je baissai les yeux, j'aurais voulu trouver un trou de souris et m'y engouffrer plutot que de le laisser voir à quel point il me déstabilisait. L'heure de gagner les cours était venu, Alice accrochée au bras de Jasper me héla qu'on se retrouvait au déjeuner en passant les portes du lycée. Sans même se dire que ce serait cool d'attendre son amie ou autre idée emmener son frère avec elle peut être?! Edward tardait à suivre le pas, et me regardait l'air intrigué voir curieux ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il soit un délice pour les yeux, il avait suffit qu'il revienne pour me démonter le moral. C'est en baissant la tête, que je passais entre lui et une voiture tentant de ne pas me laisser guider par mes yeux qui me suppliaient de le regarder. A la place ce fut une délicieuse et enivrante odeur qui vint taquiner mes sens. Tentant d'identifier cette fragrance il ne s'agissait pas de parfum mais bel et bien de son odeur. _Ce garçon est un piège à lui tout seul_.

...

La salle de réfectoire fourmillait d'élèves comme d'habitude et les groupes étaient déjà rassemblaient, mais aujourd'hui je me dirigeaiS vers la table du fond, vers le no man's land. La tablée avec qui je partageais habituellement ma pause se décomposa en réalisant où j'allais, sauf Angela auprès de qui je m'étais excusé pour lui faire faux bond. Jasper et Alice était cote à cote se parlant à l'oreille comme 2 amoureux qu'ils étaient. A l'autre bout de la table Edward réduisait un morceau de pain en miette. Je n'étais pas encore assise qu'Alice la pile électrique se mit en route.

«Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ce que donnent les meubles et la décoration dans ma chambre. On forme une équipe de choc et de charmes toute les deux, s'exclama t elle.

« Wouah ! Ca a était rapide ! » M'étonnai je.

« J'ai eu les arguments pour trouver de l'aide, s'amusa t elle de taquiner Jasper, et tout est une histoire d'organisation et de timing. » Dit elle convaincue.

Jasper sous ses airs torturés sembla sourire à la réponse de sa petite amie et l'éclat dans ses yeux confirmait l'amour qu'il portait à Alice.

Alice devait être une sacré chef de chantier car ça ne faisait pas 7 jours que nous avions était à Port Angeles et elle venait de revenir de 2 jours de camping. Soit elle c'était une magicienne, soit elle ne dormait jamais, songeai je.

Edward devait être plongeai dans ses pensées vu l'air concentré qu'il avait en s'appliquant à détruire le contenu de son plateau. Alice s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait passer au secrétariat pour remplir des papiers et se leva souplement suivit de Jasper. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère qui lui adressa en retour un signe du menton. Je songeais à la possibilité de prendre mon plateau et déguerpir, mais c'était sans compter sur mon éblouissant voisin de table.

« Tu es bien rentré lundi ? » S'enquit il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Sa question me surpris et me replongea dans l'état émotionnel du lundi en question. La fuite avait était ma seule idée avant que l'Adonis qui se tenait en face de moi ne vienne… _Vienne faire quoi d'ailleurs ?_ Songeai-je.

« Que c'est il passé après que je sois parti ? » Lui demandais un peu vivement.

« Une question en guise de réponse. D'accord ! » Souria t il

« Désolé, oui je suis bien rentré comme tu peux le constater. Répondis-je. Et je suppose que je te dois des remerciements. »Bredouillais je gênée.

« Me remercier de quoi ? Je me suis contenté de venir te chercher. Alice t'attendait » Répondit il son sourire ayant disparu et poussant son plateau au centre de la table.

« Peut être, mais merci quand même. Tu m'as été d'un grand secours. » Avouai je sincèrement.

Notre échange était civilisé, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, après notre précédente rencontre, j'avais des raisons d'en douter en même temps. Je ne ressentais plus d'animosité de sa part, il paraissait curieux, mais pas de la même manière que l'avaient été les autres élèves.

« Je peux te demander se qui se passe entre toi et Thibault ? »

Sa question me mit mal a l'aise, rien qu'en m'imaginant avec Thibault. La bile me remonta carrément au souvenir de la soirée au TBM, l'odeur d'alcool, la moiteur de sa chemise…

« Strictement rien. Et il n'y aura jamais rien » Dis je en détruisant le monticule de gelé posé dans sa coupelle en plastique ne voulant plus y penser.

Bien que je n'attende pas de réponse à ma dernière phrase je regardais dans la direction d'Edward pour voir s'il m'avait entendu. L'expression que son visage présentait ressemblait à celle qu'il avait eu le lundi à la sortie du gymnase, mais puissance 10. La cuillère pleine de gelée que je tenais à la main tomba sur mon plateau. La panique s'empara de moi ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Edward avait il changé d'humeur soudainement ? _Que se passe t il dans ta tête Edward Cullen?._ « Euh. Au faite tu lui as fait quoi à Thibault ? Parce qu'il n'a pas remis les pieds au lycée depuis. Essayais-je d'enchaîner un sourire dans la voix pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il redressa la tête en évitant toujours de me regarder.

« Pas assez ! » Trancha t il.

Sans cérémonie il prit son sac et sorti rapidement par la porte menant vers l'extérieur. Venait-il vraiment de me planter là ? _Je rêve !_

Une fois hors de vue, l'endroit où j'étais repris vie et je remarquai que la cafétéria c'était vidée de ses élèves. Je me débarrassais négligemment de mon plateau et courrais à mon prochain cour. Le tempérament lunatique d'Edward commençait à me fatiguer.

...

La veille du week end était enfin là, mais l'euphorie général ne m'atteignait pas. Je devais être la seule qui ne s'en réjouissait pas, car ça signifiait 2 jours entiers sans voir un certain bellâtre aux cheveux cuivré. En regardant le tabouret vide à coté de moi, je me rappelais l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour se tenir le plus éloigné possible, comme si être à coté de moi l'aurai brûlé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la porte dans l'espoir de le voir arriver. Son comportement vis-à-vis de moi me dépassait complètement mais j'y voyais comme un défi de découvrir qui était le vrai Edward Cullen. Mr Banner finissait d'installer les microscopes et une boite de lamelle sur chaque table quand Edward fit son apparition. Chaque fois que je le voyais l'effet était immédiat, son teint d'albâtre, sa démarche gracieuse et nonchalante le spectacle était saisissant. Me concentrant sur mon polycopié, mon partenaire de labo tira le tabouret voisin et s'y installa. Mr Banner ferma la porte et commença à nous expliquer en quoi consisterai le TP d'aujourd'hui. Nous devions identifier les différentes étapes de la mitose à laquelle étaient mises les racines d'oignons qu'elles refermaient et le mettre dans le bon ordre, sans aide de nos livres et en 20 minutes. Il ne faudrait pas plus de 10 minutes pour que j'y parvienne dans la mesure où j'avais eu à faire cet exercice dans mon ancien lycée. M'emparant d'une des lamelles je la disposais sur le microscope, et me tournais vers Edward qui me regardait, un léger sourire étirait son visage parfait, je le regardais comme une idiote.

« Tu veux commencer ? » Parvins-je à demander sur la réserve.

« Les dames d'abord. » Répondit-il poliment.

Sa main effleura la mienne lorsqu'il poussa le microscope vers moi alors que je le tirais, ses doigts étaient glacés. Je retirais ma main d'un geste vif, ce contact m'avait brûlé comme une décharge électrique.

« Vas-y ! » Marmonna t il en retirant sa propre main aussitôt.

J'étudiai rapidement la lamelle et en déduisit le stade de mitose.

« Prophase » Dis-je.

Lorsque je voulu noter ma réponse, c'est Edward qui avait le polycopié sous le bras. Il avait déjà noté ma réponse d'une écriture nette et élégante alors que je ne l'avais pas vu esquiver un mouvement. Il positionna habillement la seconde lamelle, pour laquelle il fit un examen encore plus rapide que le mien.

« Anaphase, annonça t il en écrivant.

« Je peux vérifier ? » Demandai d'une voix neutre

Avec une moue narquoise il fit glisser l'appareil vers moi. Je m'empressai de vérifier. _Bon sang, il a raison_!

« C'est l'anaphase. » Confirmai-je.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir déjà noté la réponse.

« C'est ce que j'ai dis. »

Je mis la dernière lamelle qui grinça lorsque je la coinçais sous les 2 morceaux métalliques de l'appareil. Et essayais d'être aussi brève que possible.

« Interphase, pronostiquai je. Tu veux vérifier ? lui demandai je en lui cédant le microscope.

« Je te fais confiance » Lança t il en ayant encore une fois déjà noté la réponse.

Nous avions terminé bien avant les autres, ce qui nous laissait tout le temps pour… pour rien faire ! Bien que l'Apollon qui me servait de partenaire de labo avait l'air de bonne humeur je ne voulais pas tenter de lui provoquer une autre crise de calcaire. Je risquais un rapide coup d'œil vers lui et constatais qu'il me regardait d'un air sceptique.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour de te faire mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier. Je me suis senti mal et j'ai préféré sortir prendre l'air. » Expliqua t il ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Détournant la tête je mis un moment avant de répondre. Il avouait donc que son comportement avait était bizarre ce qui signifiait que d'ordinaire il n'abandonnait pas les pauvres filles seule dans une cafeteria. Mais son histoire de « je me sentais mal » ca ne tenait pas la route.

« Excuse acceptée. » Le rassurai je d'un ton neutre ne voulant pas poursuivre.

S'il voulait que nos rapports restent cordiaux, il ferait bien de se trouver des excuses plus logiques.

« Promis ! » Cru je entendre de la voix velouté de mon voisin de paillasse.

Je tournais la tête vivement vers Edward

« Tu m'as parlé ? » Lui demandai-je intriguée.

Edward passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux désordonnés et affichait un air contrit.

« Non. » Répondit il.

Je me remis à gribouiller sur mon cahier, complètement chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ou plutôt ce que j'avais cru qu'il s'était passé. J'aurai pu jurer l'avoir entendu répondre à ma pensée.

« Pour quelle raison est tu venue d'installer à Forks ? » Me demanda t il tout à trac.

Seule Alice me l'avait demandé et il fallait que ce soit sexy Cullen qui me pose la question maintenant. En songeant à quelle réponse lui donner, je me sentis gênée d'évoquer cette partie de ma vie avec lui.

Mon malaise vis-à-vis d'Edward refaisait surface. Je ne tournais vraiment pas rond.

« Mésententes familiales entre autre chose. C'est compliqué. » Me contentai je de répondre.

Edward eu un air intrigué. Peut être était ce ma réponse qui ne lui convenait pas. Je n'eu pas le temps de le découvrir car Mr Banner s'approcha pour relever notre copie. Celui-ci eu le culot de sous entendre qu'Edward avait tout fait seul. Je du lui dire que j'avais déjà étudié le sujet le semestre dernier et que ce TP n'avait pas été difficile. Edward ajouta que j'avais identifié 3 des 5 lamelles. Le prof prit le polycopié en admettant que nous étions donc un binôme efficace. Pendant que Mr Banner donnait l'explication sur les différentes étapes de mitose, je tentais d'ignorer mon voisin en passant et repassant sur la date du jour au stylo jusqu'à en faire un trou dans ma feuille. Je me permis un coup d'œil rapide et fut surprise qu'il soit en train de m'observer. Son air intrigué avait une fois encore cédé la place à une autre expression, celle de l'agacement.

Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, Edward se sauva aussi vif et gracieux que le lundi. Une fois qu'il eu franchit la porte je mis la tête dans mon bras épuisée par l'heure qui venait de s'écouler.

Pendant l'heure du repas, Alice s'appliqua à me décrire le moindre détail de sa chambre. Elle décréta, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, que je devais venir la voir de mes propres yeux samedi pour admirer son chef d'œuvre. Son enthousiasme me fit accepter, bien qu'il me faudrait affronter ma sœur. Sur ce coup là il était hors de question de lui servir un mensonge.

Après le dîner, Jacob sortit installer les chaines à neige sur la BMW de ma sœur bien que la météo n'en avait pas fait mention, il avait rétorqué qu'il le sentait. C'est donc calé dans le fauteuil vert fané que je me lançais à aborder mon après midi chez Alice. Jennifer venait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée qui commençait à crépiter.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi demain ? » Commençais-je pour prendre la température.

Étendu sur le canapé Jennifer avait le nez dans un magasine people.

« Non. J'ai un remplissage pour Mme Newton à 10h et j'embraille direct après avec un nail art pour Caroline Stanley. Tu sais la grande sœur de Jessica. Donc, tu auras la maison à toi toute seule. » Fini t elle.

« Ça ne pose pas de problème si je sors ? Demandais-je. Mais je serai de retour pour 18h. Ajoutai-je immédiatement.

Relevant le nez des pages de son magasine, elle me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Et tu compte faire quoi demain ? »

Fallait que je me jette à l'eau et puis ce n'est pas comme si je partais me marier à Las Vegas non plus.

« Alice m'a invité chez elle, pour me montrer la nouvelle décoration de sa chambre. » Dis je tentant d'être sur de moi.

Jennifer se redressa sur le canapé pour poser son magasine, ce qui annonçais une sérieuse discussion.

« Y a que toi pour me faire des trucs pareils. Dit elle désappointée. Je croyais que tu rêvais d'une petite vie tranquille et au lieu de ca tu te mets sous les feux des projecteurs. »

Son ton accusateur me pris de court. J'en restais sans voix. Ma sœur due se rendre compte d'être allé trop loin car elle prit la place du canapé la plus proche et posa sa main sur mon genoux en signe d'excuses.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais je croyais que tu avais saisi ce que Jacob et moi t'avions dit. Les Cullen ne sont pas comme les autres c'est l'une des raisons qui fait qu'ils ne s'intègrent pas. Tu comprends ? Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Méfies toi des apparences. » S'inquiéta elle.

Son attitude me toucha, elle voulait seulement mon bonheur.

« J'ai bien entendu ce que vous avez dit. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant… »

Jacob, ouvrit la porte d'entrée faisant rentrer un vent froid dans la maison. Jennifer qui me tenait toujours le genou me le tapota gentiment.

«Je ne peut rien t'interdire, tu est presque majeure, je ne suis que ta grande sœur et j'espère ne pas me tromper en faisant confiance à ton instinct. Dit-elle en fouillant dans mes yeux la moindre trace de doute. Par contre, repris t elle, on doit en parler à Jacob. »

C'est sur cet entre fait que Jacob s'installa sur le canapé armée de la télécommande dans une main et d'un sandwich de l'autre.

« Me parler de quoi ? » Nous interrogea t il.

« Mélanie est invité chez les Cullen demain. » La voix de Jennifer restait ferme mais je pouvais relever une appréhension.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'énerva t il en renversant son sandwich.

Le ton de sa voix me fit frémir.

« Alice m'a invité chez elle, c'est tout. » Répondis-je en regardant ma sœur, trop impressionné pour regarder Jacob.

Voyant que je cherchais de l'aide auprès de ma sœur, Jacob bondit sur ses pieds.

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? » Lui demanda t il furibond.

« Tu voudrais que je dise quoi de plus Jack, hein ? Rétorqua t elle sèchement en se levant elle aussi. Je lui ai dit ce que je pouvais lui dire sans froisser qui que ce soit, dit elle en mimant les guillemets. Et je lui fais confiance. »

« Tu quoi ? Tu lui fais confiance, je rêve là. On parle bien de la même chose ? Rassures moi ! »S'écria t il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je me levais de mon fauteuil moi aussi, mon sang bouillonnait de colère face à la façon que Jack avait de parler à ma sœur.

«Lui parles pas comme ça, Jacob. Je sais choisir mes fréquentations toute seule ! » Ripostais je me plaçant au coté de Jennifer.

Jacob serrait les dents à s'en faire ressortir les os de la mâchoire ce qui lui donnait un air menaçant qui me mit la chair de poule.

« Restes derrière moi. » M'ordonna Jennifer en tendant son bras pour me barrer le passage.

« Je ne t'aurai pas cru docile au point de céder le moindre caprice à ta sœur. Surtout pour ces…Cullen. » Le ton employé était mesquin et médisant.

« Des caprices ! M'écriai-je

Jennifer me fit reculer en me poussant avec son bras. Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux Jacob qui semblait souffrir de spasme nerveux, son corps était secoué de tremblements.

« Je dis simplement qu'aucun événements récents ne laisse présager quoique ce soit. » Expliqua Jennifer sur un ton calme.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Jacob semblait devenir fou et ma sœur se contenta de lui parler calmement me tenant en retrait.

« Tu attends qu'un événement se produise pour t'inquiéter ? » Siffla Jacob entre ses dents.

« Mélane, monte te coucher. » M'ordonna t elle une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant qu'on envoie dans sa chambre, cette affaire me concerne semble t il ! » M'emportais je lassée qu'on me traite comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de nous chier un pendule, Mélanie. Monte dans ta chambre. » Trancha t elle violemment en me lançant un regard sans appel.

Choquée par son ton et surtout par l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux, je lançais un dernier regard vers Jacob qui lui fixait ma sœur toujours secouer de spasmes, et grimpais à l'étage et claquai la porte de ma chambre. Je tendis une oreille pour recueillir quelques miettes de leur conversation et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais abandonnais aussitôt. Je tentais de m'étendre mais me relevais de suite après pour m'asseoir à mon bureau pour ensuite me relever et regarder par la fenêtre. Dehors une fine pluie tombait, ce qui promettait du verglas. Comment en ai ton arrivé là ? Je prévenais juste que demain j'avais des projets. Mais dés que l'on aborde les Cullen la guerre est déclarée. C'est quoi le problème avec eux ? J'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose m'échappe et qu'on cherche à me cacher une information capitale. Capitale, au point de mettre Jacob dans un état effrayant. La réaction de Jennifer avait été de m'écarter, comme si Jacob aurai pu me faire du mal ! Qui a-t-il de si dangereux chez les Cullen qui pousse Jennifer et Jack à s'affronter si violemment pour une petite journée avec Alice ? J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque la lumière extérieure s'alluma. Jacob l'avait déclenché en courant, pieds nus ?! _Qu'est ce qui lui prend de sortir comme ca sous la pluie._ Je le vis s'engouffrer dans les bois lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Jennifer se claquer.

Après la colère et la crise d'adolescente que je venais de lui faire, je me sentais minable. Elle avait simplement joué son rôle de grande sœur, jusqu'à se disputer avec Jacob. _Je ne suis qu'une égoïste_. J'allais frapper à sa porte mais la seule réponse obtenue fut des sanglots étouffés. Je tournais la poignée dans l'espoir d'entrer pour me fondre en excuse mais la porte était verrouillée. Je fis donc mes plus plates excuses à une porte qui resta close et n'entendis aucune réponse.

Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, seuls mes yeux était opérationnels, tous mes autres sens avaient désertés le navire. Je m'imprégnais des yeux topazes qui semblaient pouvoir lire en moi. Une alarme intérieure se fit entendre au loin et d'instinct je tentai de me protéger d'une intrusion. Mais laquelle ?

* * *

 **La case review est toujours là pour vos commentaires, pas que je quémande (quoique! Lol!) mais il est vrai que j'ai l'impression de publier cette histoire dans le vide des fois et il m'arrive de me sentir toute seule derrière mon écran, SNIF, SNIF! (mini bouille triste!)**

 **Ennnfiiinnn bref! Il m'en faut peu pour être heureux. Très peu pour être heureux... tulututututututuuuuu...**

 **Bonne soirée et à trés vite pour la suite! ;-)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Voici le chapitre 10 de "Sensations"! Oui je vous l'accorde ce n'est pas trop tôt! Donc je vais passer le bla bla inutile, mais je tiens cependant à remercier**

 **Shadow, Etolinna, Minimiste et Anonyme qui m'ont laissé les premières et oh combien précieuses reviews. Au delà du fait de m'avoir rassuré sur le ton que j'ai donné à cette histoire, ça m'a fait un bien fou de lire vos commentaires. C'est bon pour le moral, très honnêtement. N'hésitez pas à continuer de me donner vos avis et suggestions car je suis consciente que erreurs et discordances existent.**

 **Bref... Comme d'habitude l'histoire de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

Samedi s'annonçait comme une une journée brumeuse et froide. Et ça ne concernait pas que la température de Forks. En effet, en descendant à la cuisine pour y prendre un café, je tombais sur une scène qui ne présageait rien de bon. La table de la cuisine était poussée contre le mur sous la fenêtre, les chaises retournées dessus, les placards tous ouverts. Jennifer portait un tee shirt de Jacob beaucoup trop grand pour elle sur un jean troué, un bandana dans les cheveux et d'immondes gants jaunes, la tenue spéciale nettoyage de printemps. Elle s'appliquait à récurer tiroirs et placards de la cuisine. Cette folie du ménage était sa façon à elle d'extérioriser ses sentiments lorsque ça n'allait pas, et rien qu'à l'odeur de détergents qui régnait dans la maison la cuisine ne devait pas être la première pièce à être passée sous son éponge.

Toute la nuit j'avais repensé à la colère de Jacob et à la peine de ma sœur. Je ne mettais pas le doigt sur ce qui mettait Jacob si furieux, bien que j'avais saisi que les Cullen y étaient pour quelque chose, sa réaction me paraissait disproportionnée. Et plus surprenant encore ma sœur qui pleure. Elle avait dû être sacrement blessée par cette dispute car Jennifer faisait partie des gens qui ne se laisse pas aller aux larmes facilement. Au cour de mes réflexions nocturnes j'avais envisagé d'annuler mon après midi chez Alice afin d'apaiser les tensions, mais se ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter car il était bien dans mon intention de fréquenter qui je voulais. C'est le point positif que je retire après m'être fait avoir avec mes "amis", je suis vaccinée et bien décidé à ne plus être aussi naïve.

En attrapant une tasse dans un placard pas encore vidé, je tentais un « Bonjour », la seule réponse fut le grincement d'un tiroir violemment ouvert. Je crois avoir compris le message, c'est trop tôt. Je remontais pour attendre l'heure de partir, cachée dans ma chambre.

Lorsque je pris mon manteau accroché à la patère de l'entrée, Jennifer s'était attaquée à dégraisser la haute aspirante de la cuisine.

« Je serais de retour pour 18h, promis. » L'informais-je timidement.

Si elle m'avait entendue elle ne me le fit pas savoir et continua à frotter la haute. Penaude, j'ouvris la porte et sortis rapidement pour ne pas faire rentrer le froid dans la maison. Jacob se tenait au bas du perron légèrement couvert d'un pull et d'un jean. Son visage n'affichait pas de sourire comme d'habitude, mais un air crispé et contrarié.

« Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'on t'a expliqué hier soir ou quoi ? » Me demanda t il comme si j'étais débile.

« Entre comprendre et accepter il y a une différence Jack. Tu n'as pas à régenter ma vie. » Assénai je sèchement, en enfilant mes mitaines.

Me rejoignant sur le pas de la porte, il me domina de toute sa hauteur pour m'impressionner.

« Je t'interdis d'y aller. » Trancha t il sûr de lui.

« Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit Jacob. Et si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, Jennifer me fait confiance et elle seule "pourrait être en mesure de m'interdire" quelque chose » Fini je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Cependant, Jack regardait derrière moi. Je me retournais pour savoir ce qui l'intéressait. Par la fenêtre on apercevait Jennifer en train de s'afférer dans la cuisine.

« Elle est en train de tout nettoyer, c'est ça ? » S'informa t il sans cesser de la regarder.

« A ton avis ! »

« Merde » marmonna t-il plus pour lui que pour quiconque.

« A qui le dis tu. » Lançais-je en descendant les 3 marches du perron.

Jacob se rembruni et me héla.

« La ramène pas trop microbe, vaudrait mieux qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ça aurait des conséquences que tu n'imagines même pas. » Précisa t il sérieusement.

Sur cette réplique je m'installais au volant de la Mini en tachant d'ignorer Jacob et surtout d'envisager que cette journée puisse être agréable.

Sur le trajet mes appréhensions refirent surface. La discussion/dispute qui avait eu lieu hier soir m'avait tellement chamboulé, je ne réalisais que maintenant que j'allais pénétrer dans l'antre des Cullen. Bien que théoriquement j'y sois déjà allée je n'avais fait que passer alors qu'aujourd'hui j'aurai accès à leur espace personnel, leur cadre de vie. M _oi curieuse? Pas du tout!_ Mais au-delà de la curiosité ce qui changeait réellement aujourd'hui c'est la présence d'Edward. J'espérais secrètement en apprendre plus sur le mystère Edward au caractère lunatique et pourquoi pas discuter un peu. Pour preuve, j'avais particulièrement travaillé mon apparence. Je m'étais appliquée à me maquiller de sorte que mes yeux soient mis en valeur avec des nuances brune orangé et un mascara noir simple mais efficace. Pour ma tenue j'avais opté pour une tunique prés du corps à manche longue de couleur écru où des broderies marrons soulignées le col qui tombait dans un léger décolleté, un jean slim délavé aux endroits stratégiques révélant mes fines courbes et pour finir des bottes en cuir marron arrivant à mi-mollet à gros lacets noir noué qu'au 3/4. Cette préparation m'avait pris un temps fou mais je tenais à faire bonne impression et à me montrer un peu plus apprêtée que lorsque j'allais au lycée.

M'engageant dans l'allée menant à la villa je sentis ma confiance en moi s'envoler, mes mains devinrent moite sur le volant je tentais alors de les essuyer sur mon jean sans grands résultats. Voila à quoi mon début de matinée aurai du me servir, à me préparer psychologiquement et non à jouer au top modèle. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire cet après midi ? Et si je dis un truc stupide, je fais quoi ? Doit y avoir plein d'objets de valeurs chez eux, je suis bien capable d'en casser un, et je ne pourrai jamais rembourser je n'ai même pas encore payé la voiture à Jennifer…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Entendis-je me demander une voix étouffée qui me fit sursauter.

Tournant la tête je vis un visage au teint d'albâtre, une masse de cheveux blond vénitien et une paire d'yeux couleur caramel hypnotisant, derrière la vitre de ma voiture. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de m'être arrêté sur le petit parking gravillonné des Cullen.

M'apprêtant à sortir Edward s'éloigna de la portière.

« J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé. Salut » Dis-je gênée.

« Salut, Alice est à l'intérieur suis moi je te montre le chemin. » Cantonna t il de sa voix de ténor.

Encore en train de me remettre de ma panique intérieure, je me laissais guider par l'Adonis qui me précédait et sa bonne humeur me conforta dans l'idée de passer une bonne après midi. Après avoir gravis les quelques marches menant à la porte il me fit entrer dans un hall d'entrée lumineux qui desservait un grand couloir donnant sur un espace ouvert sur l'immense jardin, des poutres apparentes traversées la pièce et un immense escalier en bois claire avec une rambarde en plexi glace laissant apprécier la hauteur sous plafond, splendide.

« Je te débarrasse de ton manteau ? » Me demanda t il poliment.

Je commençais à m'en défaire lorsqu'Edward accompagna mon mouvement en me le retirant. Sans le voir, sa proximité accéléra mon rythme cardiaque comme à chaque fois, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me ressaisir mais son enivrante odeur prit possession de mes narines. _Ce garçon va me tuer à ce rythme là_ songeai je.

« Merci. » Le remerciais je, en me tournant vers lui.

Il affichait une mine contrariée, ce qui me déstabilisa.

« C'est par ici. » M'indiqua t il en me désignant la grande pièce offrant une vue imprenable sur une pelouse parfaitement entretenue.

Pas très sûr de moi je m'avançais et découvris une pièce gigantesque qui devait quasiment occuper tout le rez de chaussé. La décoration épurée couvrait toute la palette de blanc et les meubles fait de bois exotique tranchaient parfaitement pour créer une atmosphère zen.

Alice se trouvait sur le canapé d'un blanc immaculé feuilletant un magasine pendant que son imposant frère Emmet assis sur un tapi perçant écru jouait une partie de jeux vidéo sur un immense écran plat. _Rien de plus normale, à quoi je m'attendais ?_

« Enfin te voilà, je ne savais pas si t'allais venir, c'est génial que tu sois là. » S'exclama t elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Oui. »

Quoi répondre à tant d'enthousiasme?!

Edward m'avait suivi mais se tenait toujours derrière moi, ce qui me mettais mal à l'aise d'autant qu'il ne se départissait pas de son air…agacé maintenant. Ce garçon était un champion d'interprétation facial.

La porte située à l'autre bout de l'immense salon s'ouvrit. Un homme et une femme d'une splendeur égale aux enfants Cullen s'avancèrent dans le salon. Je ne pu m'empêcher de les observer subjuguée.

« Tu dois certainement être Mélanie ? Je me présente Carlisle Cullen et voici mon épouse Esmée »

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Mélanie. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Moi de même, Mr et Mme Cullen » Dis je à mon tour.

« Tu peux nous appeler Carlisle et Esmée, si tu veux. » Me repris le bel homme aux cheveux blonds, beau comme une star de cinéma.

« D'accord. »

Esmée se tenait à la taille de son mari, ils formaient un couple au de-là des clichés hollywoodien. Elle n'avait rien à envier à son mari, ses cheveux bouclés couleur caramel encadrés son visage en forme de cœur. Là où Mr Cullen imposait le respect, il émanait d'elle une infini tendresse, un instinct maternelle.

Alice fonça sur moi armée de son grand sourire.

« Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dehors, j'aimerai te faire découvrir le parc et la forets alentours ? »

« Bien sûr, je te suis, lui répondis je en saluant Mr et Mme Cullen.

Edward avait disparu, encore une fois, _dur à suivre l'Apollon._

Une fois nos manteaux et gants enfilés Alice me fit faire le tour de la maison, me faisant découvrir une piscine de la taille d'un bassin olympique dans lequel un jacuzzi trônait fièrement et un cour de tennis personnel. J'étais bluffé, Forks abritait de véritables petits bijoux.

Le temps passé avec Alice était épuisant car elle imposait un rythme de folie, mais ça me permettait de ne pas penser à Edward et ses changements d'humeur incessants, à ma sœur qui ne me parlait plus et Jacob qui se mettait à me donner des ordres. Lorsqu'Alice et moi nous apprêtions à rentrer dans les bois, la grosse voix d'Emmet nous interpella.

« Attendez-moi ! Dit-il en nous rejoignant à grande enjambées. Je peux vous accompagner ? Je me suis fait éjecter de la maison, fini t il avec une bouille de petit garçon.

Alice me regarda l'air de dire que c'était à moi de décider.

« Avec plaisir tu auras le rôle d'éclaireur, le taquinai je

Emmet sourit franchement à ma proposition.

« C'est pas à moi que l'on confie cette tache d'habitude mais je veux bien m'y coller. » Répondit-il en prenant la tête de notre petite expédition.

Bizarrement, avec Emmet il m'était plus facile de plaisanter. Peut être était ce du à ses air d'ours ou à sa façon de se comporter avec moi, je ne savais pas trop.

Quelle idée d'aller s'enfoncer dans les bois ? Je devais faire attention à chacun de mes pas, évitant les racines par terre et les branches au dessus de moi, Emmet avait depuis longtemps disparu de mon champ de vison et, si Alice ne m'attendait pas je me serrai vite retrouvé à la traîne, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de subir la situation.

« Alice, pourquoi somme nous venu ici ? Il y a des insectes qui me grimpe partout dessus et je vais finir pas me casser un truc. » Lui avouais je lasse.

« On à ici un petit trésor que j'aimerai te montrer. J'aimerai en faire mon petit endroit à moi. » S'enthousiasma t elle.

« Et quel genre de trésor peux se cacher dans cette foret, qui justifie cette randonnée ? » M'enquis je perplexe.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me grimper dans les cheveux et me mis à pousser de petits cris aigues et battre des bras dans tous les sens pour chasser l'intrus. Une fois la panique passée, je constatais qu'Emmet était réapparu.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'était excellent ton imitation du papillon, s'esclaffa t il.

Le rouge me montant aux joues, j'étais vexée du tour qu'il m'avait joué.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, dis je en m'éloignant, et puis tu m'as surprise c'est pour ça que… »

Les mots restèrent en suspends, mon pieds s'était pris dans une racine, je me préparais à l'impact les poings serrés. Au lieu de du sol ce sont 2 bras musclés qui m'accueillirent souplement. Edward me regardait la mine désespérée.

« C'est mieux de regarder où l'on met les pieds dans les bois. » Me conseilla t il comme à une enfant.

Il me remit sur mes pieds prenant garde à ce que ceux-ci soient bien encrés au sol.

« C'est de la faute de ton frère. » Rétorquai-je en lançant un regard plein de reproches à ce dernier.

« Avec tes 2 pieds gauches tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour faire la bise au plancher des vaches, s'esclaffa t il une fois encore.

Me renfrognant encore plus, je croisais les bras prête à bouder, mais la présence du bel Apollon à mes cotés me fis me raviser.

Alice qui avait assisté à toute la scène était adossée au tronc d'un sapin comme si elle attendait pour balancer sa réplique.

« Bon vu les talents d'équilibriste de Mélanie, je vais aller voir si il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Tu viens Emmet. » Annonça Alice.

« Ça non, je veut pas rater les cascades de la naine. » S'enquit-il.

« Sympa ! » M'exclamai-je.

Alice qui était déjà partie appela Emmet qui la suivi, ce qui nous laissait Edward et moi tout seul.

Pour ne pas avoir à regarder Edward dans les yeux, je décidais de me remettre à marcher. Il avançait derrière moi mais rien ne laissait deviner qu'il me suivait, pas un craquement de brindilles ni même le suintement du tapis mousseux qui recouvrait le sol. J'avais déjà eu cette impression le soir où Andrew m'avait raccompagné à ma voiture. Etranges similitudes, songeais je.

« Comment le connais-tu ? » Souffla Edward irrité.

Je stoppais la marche et m'immobilisais. C'était la seconde fois que je le surprenais à faire écho à mes pensées, et cette fois j'étais sûr de ne pas avoir rêvée.

« Comment… Comment fais tu ça ? » Risquai je de demander sans me retourner.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. » Répliqua t il sur la défensive.

Je me retournais alors, pour le regarder, voir quelle expression affichait son visage. Il semblait attendre une réaction de ma part, ce que je n'étais pas en mesure de faire. Il m'observait d'un air concentré et je pense pouvoir affirmer que je le regardais de la même façon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était particulier, je l'avais ressenti la première fois que je l'avais vu, mais je ne serai jamais allé à penser qu'il pouvait être doté d'un don comme la télépathie.

Il laissa échapper un petit hoquetement dédaigneux qui me rappela qu'il avait un accès direct à mes pensées. Immédiatement je piquais un fard et me mis à tripoter mes ongles. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter, devais je me montrer intéressé, faire comme si ne rien était, ou courir et me perdre dans les bois ? Je relevais la tête et tombais sur un Edward à l'air frustré.

« Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question, dit il en se déplaçant sur le coté, comment connais tu ce type ? »

Le suivant du regard, sa façon de me parler ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi ne pas fouiller dans ma tête pour le savoir ? » Lâchais je aussi sèchement que lui.

Surpris par ma franchise et mon agacement il sembla se rendre compte de son agressivité.

« Si je te pose a question c'est parce que... je n'ai pas pu avoir la réponse. » Me répondit-il gêné.

Rentrant mes mains dans mes poches je me détendis un peu tout en veillant sur mes pensées.

« Pour un télépathe, t'es pas doué. » Insinuai-je.

Ma répartie eu l'effet désiré et c'est un sourire en coin qui étira la bouche parfaite du beau télépathe. _OH MON DIEU!_

« J'accepte cette condamnation si tu réponds à ma question. » Proposa t il en inclinant sa tête sur le coté plein d'intérêt.

J'eu du mal à cacher ma respiration qui s'était soudainement accélérée.

« Andrew m'a tiré d'un mauvais pas vendredi soir dernier au Pub et m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma voiture, c'est la seule fois que je l'ai vu, l'informais je. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il eu l'air ennuyé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste que je soupçonnais nerveux.

« Ma famille à eue l'occasion de le croiser et ce type n'est pas fréquentable. » Conclua t il.

Ma curiosité me rongeait, j'avais des milliers de questions qui me venaient à l'esprit et les retenir était un supplice. Je me concentrais donc sur un trou dans une de mes poches de manteau et me lançais.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? »

Son air interrogateur m'incita à reformuler ma question.

« Je veux dire, lire dans la tête des gens ? »

Il eu un rire franc qui me rassura sur la portée de ma question.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je maîtrise, je le fais c'est tout. » Répondit-il naturellement.

« Oh ! Tu n'as pas d'interrupteur alors ? » Demandais-je naïvement. _C'te honte! D'où elle sort cette question?_

« Non, pas d'interrupteur. » Confirma t il avec un sourire.

Nous reprîmes à marcher à travers la foret sans se soucier d'où nous allions, cette soudaine décontraction entre nous me soulagea. Devant nous se dressait un amas de rocher posés là comme si quelqu'un les avaient empilés, à coté se trouvait un immense tronc d'arbre couché pas tout à fait recouvert de mousse se qui indiqué que sa chute était récente. Je décidais de me hisser dessus considérant mon exploration de la forêt terminée, mais celle du dieu grec en face de moi ne faisait que commencer.

« Donc là, tu sais à quoi je pense ? » Lui demandais-je du haut de mon perchoir.

Il ne répondit pas de suite ce qui m'incita à me tourner vers lui. Il fronçait les sourcils comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait, il se dirigea vers les rochers.

« Avec toi c'est…différent » Me répondit-il enfin.

« Différent? » M'empressais je de lui demander, pas rassurée.

Il se saisi d'un des cailloux qui constituait la pyramide de pierre et le fit habillement rouler entre ses doigts fin.

« Comme je te l'ai dis ça se fait tout seul, c'est comme si j'avais un brouhaha incessant dans ma tête auquel je porte plus ou moins attention. » Dit-il comme pour lui-même. Si je veux écouter une personne en particulier il me suffit de me concentrer sur elle et je peux entendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête sur le moment. »

Il fronça les sourcils et plongea ses yeux des les miens. Je fus instantanément emprisonnée dans l'or de ces yeux, ébloui par l'intensité de son regard. J'aurais pu me noyer dans ces iris s'il n'avait pas cligné des yeux, j'en avais la tête qui tournait.

« Et là rien ! » S'exclama t il frustré en se tournant.

Trop curieuse pour qu'il en reste là de ces confessions je voulu m'approcher de lui. Et c'est en dégringolant de mon perchoir que je me retrouvais dans l'étau de ses bras.

« La théorie d'Alice sur ton sens de l'équilibre semble se confirmer » Dit il en me posant rapidement au sol.

Ma maladresse avait eu le mérite de faire disparaître le froncement de sourcil d'Edward.

« Ça ne reste qu'une théorie ! » Essayais-je de me défendre.

Je n'abandonnais pas mon interrogatoire pour autant, il fallait que je me concentre. Pourquoi Edward avait il l'air aussi frustré tout à l'heure ?

« Lorsque tu dis « rien », ça veux dire quoi ? Parce que tu as bien entendu ce que je pensais tout à l'heure. » Précisais je

Cette fois Edward me sembla moins nerveux à aborder le sujet.

« Je ne trouve pas d'explication à ce qui se produit avec toi. Il y a des moments où je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et le seconde qui suit le livre se ferme. Plus rien. » Sa conclusion paraissait l'ennuyer.

« Tu penses que j'ai un problème. »

Edward venait clairement de me dire que je n'étais pas normal. _Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

« Tu viens d'apprendre que je peux lire les pensées et c'est toi qui considère avoir un problème ? » Rétorqua t il incrédule.

Pris comme ça, ça pouvait paraître stupide j'avoue.

Les fois où Edward m'avais paru hostile me revinrent en mémoire.

« Ça explique ta réaction lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré alors ? » Lui demandais désirant plus que tout que ce soit la raison de son comportement avec moi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il me regardait comme si j'étais transparente, voyant des choses que je ne pouvais voir. Son visage s'assombri légèrement ce qui m'inquiéta.

« Les fois où tes pensées me sont inaccessibles c'est comme si l'on me privait de ma vue ou de mon ouïe, c'est déstabilisant, éluda t il, je te promets de ne plus répercuter ma frustration sur toi. » Fini t il sur un ton moqueur.

« Tu es la première personne avec qui je parle de… »

« Ton don ? » L'aidais-je.

« Si tu veux, acquiesça t il en souriant. Sincèrement je suis étonné par ta réaction. » Fini t il dubitatif.

« Je suis superstitieuse, avouais je un peu honteuse. Mes anciens camarades me charriaient tout le temps avec ça. Finis je amer, en repensant à ma vie là bas.

Sentiment qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venue vivre ici ? » Me demanda t il avec intérêt.

Cette partie de ma vie, j'avais décidé de la laisser derrière moi lorsque j'étais partie de Los Angeles, je n'étais donc pas fière de devoir l'évoquer. Mais l'intérêt que me portait un garçon comme Edward m'incitait à me défaire de quelques uns de mes secrets s'il y accordait de l'importance.

« Ma vie à LA n'avait rien à voir avec celle que je mène ici. J'avais beaucoup d' « amis », il n'y avait pas un weekend sans que je ne soit invitée à une soirée dis je avec un petit rire nerveux.

Edward semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dévoiler.

« Et c'est pour ca que tes parents t'ont expédiés vivre ici. »

Sa déduction me contraria plus que de raison.

« Mes parents n'ont rien à voir là dedans. Cette décision c'est moi qui l'ai prise. » Rétorquais je un peu trop vivement.

Il fronça les sourcils comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'il semblait intrigué ou frustré.

« Je ne saisi pas, avoua t il.

La curiosité qu'il avait pour ma petite vie, me paraissais démesurée, mais l'ardeur qu'il mettait à en savoir plus m'incita à continuer.

« Lorsque ma sœur Jennifer est partie pour Forks, repris-je, je me suis retrouvée seule. Mes parents ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler des modèles d'éducations. Un père absent, une mère populaire à la recherche de la perfection. Pour tout te dire je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ils connaissent ma sœur ou moi en dehors de nos bulletins et évaluations scolaire. Vivre dans une famille où l'apparences et la réputation sont les maîtres mots ça devient gênant lorsqu'il est clair qu'on ne rentre pas dans le moule... J'ai donc mis le cap sur Forks là où ma famille. »

Le ton que j'avais pris pour prononcer mes dernières paroles transpirait la résignation, même à mes propres oreilles. Car même si cette décision avait été prise après cette horrible soirée et les révélations du lendemain, ce sont bien mes parents qui m'ont poussé à venir rejoindre Jennifer.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais en venant ici. »S'enquit-il en interrompant le cour de mes pensées

Repensant à la façon dont c'était passée les choses à la maison ces 2 derniers jours, je n'étais plus certaine de rien.

Lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction il regardait au delà des arbres et son expression se fit sévère. Alice et Emmet se matérialisèrent à nos cotés sans que je ne les vois arriver.

« Mélanie, on a trouvé un chemin moins escarpé pour arriver là où je veux t'emmener, tu viens ! » S'enquit elle en m'indiquant de la suivre.

J'observais cependant Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu nous accompagne ? » Ne puis je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il me regarda de ses yeux doré et m'adressa un sourire en coin à me faire fondre.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite. Dit il en lançant à sa sœur un regard accusateur. Puis redirigeant ses yeux vers moi il ajouta à mon attention Je confie à Alice et Emmet la mission de te ramener intacte à la maison. Souri t il moqueur.

 _Non mais qu'avaient ils tous avec ça ?_ _J'ai eu le malheur de trébucher une seule petite fois et voilà!_

Me fixant toujours, ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

« Le livre s'est ré-ouvert. » M'informa t il heureux.

Je me senti rougir, mais je ne saurais dire si c'était dû au fait qu'il me souriait ou qu'il a entendu ma dernière pensée.

« Je crois n'avoir encore jamais vu cette nuance de rouge nul part ailleurs, Mélanie ! » S'esclaffa Emmet de sa grosse voix .

Prête à lui assener une réplique acerbe, Alice m'entraina à sa suite. Je voulu jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'Apollon nommé Edward mais celui-ci avait disparu.

...

Comme l'avais dit Alice le chemin que nous avions empruntait était beaucoup moins escarpé qu'au départ, comme si le moindre caillou avait été ramassé, à certains endroits la terre semblait avoir était fraîchement retournée.

Je profitais de cette balade pour lui apprendre qu'Edward m'avait parlé de son don de télépathe, ce qui ne paru ne pas la surprendre, elle m'avoua qu'elle se doutait que l'on s'entendrait bien tous les deux. Je me permis cependant de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas était tendre avec moi jusqu'ici, mais Alice me rétorqua que ces intuitions se trompaient rarement.

Nous débouchâmes sur un petit cottage à l'air abandonné entouré d'une vieille barrière blanche dans laquelle les plantes grimpantes avaient élues domicile. Sous la verdure qui avait pris possession des lieux nous pouvions deviner le charme de l'endroit. Alice s'empressa de me décrire en détails ses projets pour cette petite maison, qu'elle et Jasper passeraient de merveilleux moment ici après leurs diplômes. Son enthousiasme était évident, elle se projetait dans l'avenir avec une aisance extraordinaire. J'aurai aimé pouvoir en faire de même.

Sur le chemin du retour je me surpris à marcher à un rythme soutenu. J'avais une seule idée en tête revoir l'Adonis aux cheveux cuivré. Le peu de temps que j'avais passé en sa compagnie m'avait comblé et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là je ressentais une espèce de vide, un vide que je ne soupçonnais existé auparavant. Plus nous nous approchions, plus mon cœur s'emballait à l'idée de le revoir. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais il fallait à tout prix que je reprenne le contrôle de mes pensées avant que l'on arrive.

Alice bavassait de tout et de rien, de mode surtout mais aussi des dernières sorties ciné même de la guerre de cessession, dont Jasper serait un expert selon ses mots. Je l'appréciais vraiment, nous pourrions devenir amies si nos rencontres n'étaient pas aussi difficiles à négocier avec mon beau frère. Cependant, l'enthousiasme d'Alice se dissipa lorsque la maison fut à portée de vue.

« Que se passe t il, Alice ? » M'enquis je.

« J'aurai juste espéré que tu n'aies pas a rencontrer certaine personne. » Répondit-elle dans un faux sourire.

 _Quoi?!_ Nous atteignîmes la terrasse de la maison où Emmet semblait nous attendre.

« On peut entrer ? » Lui demanda Alice.

« C'est bon, ya pas de risque ! » Répondit-il sur un ton sérieux.

« Risquer quoi ? » Demandais-je à mon tour intrigué.

Ni Alice ni Emmet ne me répondirent. Alice entra la première par une des baies vitrées, je la suivis flanquée d'Emmet juste derrière. _Si ça ce n'est pas une garde rapprochée!_

Nous entrâmes dans l'immense salon du rez de chaussé. La cheminée était allumée, la chaleur brûla ma peau gelée par le froid, ce qui me saisi un instant. Nous n'étions pas seul, Edward était débout à coté de la cheminée l'air soucieux et sur le divan étaient assissent, Esmée que je reconnu de dos par sa chevelure ondulée et une autre femme aux cheveux blond éclatant ramenés dans un chignon rivalisant de technicité. Alice nous fit contourner le canapé et je pu voir une femme au visage aussi pâle que celui des Cullen, une beauté renversante, un contraste avec ses étranges yeux marron dans lesquels une légère nuance de rouge rendait le tout menaçant.

La scène resta figée un instant, un léger malaise s'installa. Esmée se leva gracieusement m'adressant un sourire.

« Tu présentes notre invitée Edward, réprimanda t elle son fils.

Il se redressa légèrement et regarda la magnifique blonde.

« Mélanie, je te présente Tanya une amie de la famille. »

« Plus précisément l'amie d'Edward » Corrigea celle ci sans prétention.

La dite Tanya se leva souplement révélant des jambes infiniment longue sous une jupe crayon grise et une taille de guêpe dans un chemisier en soie couleur perle. Cette femme avait tout d'un top modèle, une petite amie au niveau d'Edward. Edward qui me paru faire plus de son age a cet instant.

« Enchantée ! » Répondis-je dans un demi-sourire.

Un mot qui constituait à lui seul un pieu mensonge, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs! Je commençais à me sentir mal et cherchais du regard une porte de sortie, lorsque je croisé les yeux d'Edward inquiet. _Non_ ! Pensais-je. Pense à autre chose, coupe le contact, me dis-je à moi-même ne voulant absolument pas qu'il puisse m'entendre penser.

« On va vous laisser discuter, lança Alice sans avoir salué la superbe blonde. Si on me cherche je suis dans ma chambre avec Mélanie. »

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle nous fit monter les escaliers nous échappant de cette pièce.

Edward avait donc une petite amie et pas n'importe quelle fille, une sublime blonde sophistiquée au physique de déesse. A quoi je m'attendais aussi, les paroles de Jessica prenaient tous leur sens, une fille comme moi ne l'intéressera jamais.

« Allô ! La terre appelle Mélanie ! » Me réveilla Alice en remuant sa main devant mes yeux.

« Excuses moi Alice, j'étais ailleurs. » Répondis-je en m'apercevant que nous étions certainement arrivé dans la chambre d'Alice.

« J'avais remarqué oui, s'amusa t elle. Alors que penses-tu de mon chef d'œuvre ? » M'interrogea t elle impatiente.

Alice devait avoir des dispositions de décoratrice d'intérieure. Sa chambre aurait pu être celle d'une des héroïnes des sœurs Bronthé, un lit à baldaquin aux voilures rosées occupé le mur du fond sur lequel une peinture d'une jolie petite maison au milieu des bois était accrochée. Ca aurai pu être la représentation de celle qu'Alice venait de me montrer avec 100 ans de moins. Je reconnus de suite la commode bombée à 3 tiroirs que nous avions trouvés à Port Angeles, judicieusement installée entre la porte de se salle de bain et celle de son immense dressing.

« Tous ces vêtements sont à toi ? » Lui demandais-je stupéfaite.

Alice qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit se leva et me fit entrer dans sa caverne d'Ali Baba. Sur la droite un pan entier du mur était réservé à ses chaussures et divers accessoires, sacs, sautoirs ceintures… Au fond un immense miroir et sur ma gauche une penderie où pantalons et jupes côtoyaient des robes et chemisier de grands couturiers à n'en pas douter.

« Bien sûr, et encore lorsque nous devons déménager je suis obligée de me débarrasser de certaines vieillerie. » Déclara t elle naturellement.

Une fois qu'Alice m'expliqua en quoi il convenait de ne pas associer une parure de boucles d'oreilles pendantes avec un collier, elle sembla calmer son rythme de folie, ce qui me permit d'aborder avec elle un sujet qui me taraudait depuis la nuit dernière.

« Alice, commençais je, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'écoutes ! » M'encouragea t elle.

Elle vint s'assoir sur le lit en m'invitant à en faire de même.

« Voila ! Soufflais-je. Lorsque j'ai dis à ma sœur que je comptais passer la journée ici elle ne m'a pas caché son désaccord et quand mon beau frère, Jacob l'a appris il en a fallu de peu pour qu'il explose de rage. Est-ce que votre famille et celle de Jacob avait des différents ? » Réussi je à demander.

Alice due réfléchir à la manière dont formuler se réponse car contrairement à d'habitude elle ne me répondit pas aussitôt.

« C'est avec les habitants de la réserves en général que nous avons un différent comme tu dis. Elle sembla choisir ses mots. Les relations que nous entretenons avec eux ne sont pas des plus cordiales, nous nous contentons de nous tenir à distance les uns des autres. » Expliqua t elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? »M'enquis-je d'une curiosité insatiable.

Alice par contre n'avait pas le même enthousiasme que moi sur ce sujet.

« Nos modes de vies divergent trop pour que nous puissions nous entendre, du moins ils n'en éprouvent pas la nécessité. Fini t elle. »

Voyant que je m'apprêtais à répliquer elle me soumit un autre sujet de conversation qui réussi à détourner mon attention.

« Au fait, je suis désolé que tu ai du rencontrer cette peste de Tanya, enchaina t elle, je l'avais pas vu venir celle là. Marmonna t elle franchement agaçait.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier. Lui dis je.

Elle se leva du lit comme pour donner de la portée à ses paroles.

« C'est rien de le dire, elle n'est pas faite pour être avec Edward, je ne vois rien de bien découler de leur relation. Assena t elle sans détour.

« Peut être qu'Edward penses le contraire. Répliquais je amer.

« Non. Trancha t elle. Tu sais lorsque je t'ai dit qu'Edward était partie régler des affaires en Alaska il y allait pour dire à Tanya que c'était fini entre eux. »

« Bien il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, vu qu'elle se trouve dans votre salon. » Ripostais je .

Alice eu l'air de saisir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Tu l'aimes bien, n'est ce pas ? »

J'eu la sensation d'être mise à nue par cette révélation. Oui j'aimais la compagnie d'Edward, sa voix me faisait vibrer, sa proximité me provoquait des palpitations, le voir faisait s'envoler des milliers de papillons dans mon estomac. Cette soudaine prise de conscience me rendit malade. _Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward_ , me lamentais je.

« Mélanie, tu vas bien ? Tu es blanche comme un linge. » S'inquiéta Alice en s'approchant de moi.

« Ca va aller, je peux emprunter vos toilettes ? » Lui demandais barbouillée.

« Bien sûr, c'est la seconde porte sur la droite au fond du couloir. M'indiqua t elle.

J'ouvris vivement la porte et prenais à drote. Me dirigeant vers le fond du couloir je jetais inconsciemment un œil dans la pièce dont la porte était ouverte sur ma gauche et ce que j'y vis fit naitre une douleur qui se logea dans ma poitrine. Edward tenait dans ses bras la splendide bimbo dont les boucles blondes tombaient sur ses épaules. Les mains de Tanya agrippaient la nuque d'Edward l'attirant vers elle. Je voulu continuer d'avancer, sachant déjà ce qui suivrait, mais mes jambes ne m'obéirent pas et mes yeux restèrent désespérément ouverts. La distance qui séparait leurs visages n'existait plus, le contact de leurs lèvres déclencha en moi une douleur fulgurante que je gardais sous silence. Edward ouvrit les yeux à ce moment précis et les posa sur moi, ce qui me rendit ma mobilité. Je me précipitais dans les toilettes et mis enfermais. Je me laissais glisser le long de la porte serrant mes genoux contre moi. Voulant faire disparaitre cette douleur. J'essuyais rageusement une larme sur ma joue du revers de ma main, je m'en voulais de réagir comme ça. Ca ne faisait qu'une semaine que je connaissais Edward et j'avais réussi à m'amouracher de lui. _Non mais quelle idiote je suis!_ Imaginer qu'un garçon comme lui puisse s'intéresser à moi Mélanie Swan autrement que pour le dysfonctionnement télépathique de mon cerveau. Je suis juste l'objet d'une frustration qu'il cherche à comprendre. Le dindon de la farce encore une fois. Mélanie:0 Destin pourri: 2. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle sublime créature il entretenait des rapports pour en conclure la même chose. Je me relevais et regardais dans le miroir, les quelques larmes qui avaient débordaient de mes yeux avaient laissées des traînées noires sur mes joues. En effaçant leurs passages je ne pu qu'admettre que tout le maquillage du monde ne saurait suffisamment m'embellir pour arriver au niveau d'Edward Cullen ou même me protéger contre ma propre naïveté.

« Mélanie, est ce que tout va bien ? » S'enquit la voix d'Alice derrière la porte.

J'eu un sourire jaune en me rendant compte que depuis mon arrivée à Forks les gens s'inquiétaient beaucoup de mon état. _Quelle ironie!_ Finissant d'effacer les preuves de ma naïveté j'ouvris la porte.

« Ca va Alice, merci. Il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai promis d'être rentrée pour 18h. » Lui annonçais je.

« D'accord, acquiesça t elle vaincu. Mais nous sommes toujours amies n'est ce pas ? »

Elle paraissait vraiment soucieuse de ma réponse.

« Pourquoi en serait il autrement ? » Lui demandais-je en feignant un sourire.

« C'étais juste pour savoir. »

Une fois au rez de chaussée je dis au revoir à Emmet et Esmée tout deux au salon, Alice m'ouvrit la porte en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il fallait que j'atteigne ma voiture avant de craquer une nouvelle fois, cette fois c'était les nerfs qui menaçaient d'exploser. Une fois le parking gravillonnait traversé je saisi mes clefs de voiture dans mon sac.

« Tu t'en vas ? » La voix bien trop familière d'Edward m'avait surprise au point d'en avoir échappé mes clefs.

« Comme tu peux le constater, lui répondis je en brandissant les clefs de la Mini sous son nez.

Le ton que j'avais employé ne du pas lui plaire car il s'empara de mes clefs.

« Edward, rends les moi. » Lui ordonnais-je en les lui reprenant.

Le contact avec sa main me brula comme la fois en cour de biologie, sa main était glacée mais je ne pu m'en défaire aussitôt. Il se libera de ma prise en m'abandonnant les clefs.

« Je voulais juste te dire que quoi que tu ai cru voir tout à l'heure ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Tanya est venue dans l'espoir que l'ont se remettent ensemble, j'ai tentais de lui faire comprendre que ca ne m'intéressait pas. » Expliqua t il comme un enfant ayant était surpris à faire une bêtise.

« Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux Edward, ca ne me concerne pas ! » Dis-je méchamment.

« C'est juste que je ne voudrai pas que tu crois qu'elle et moi… »

« Je ne crois rien. » L'interrompis-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

« On se voit lundi ? »

Il avait prononçais sa phrase sur le ton d'une question.

« A lundi » Lui répondis-je sur un ton neutre.

Une fois dans le cocon de l'habitacle de ma Mini je tentais de faire le vide dans ma tête. Cette journée avait était éprouvante psychologiquement mais aussi physiquement. Je ne désirais que 2 petites choses : une douche bien chaude et mon lit.

* * *

 **Alors?! Qu'elles sont vos impressions, c'est un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire bien que toutes les scènes étaient claires dans mon esprit à l'époque. Donc, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puissent autant jouer sur l'envie que j'ai de finir cette histoire. Donc vraiment j'attends de lire vos impressions, elles stimulent mon imagination!**

 **A très vite!**

 **Miniluce.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjour! Le chapitre 11 est ici! Il se trouve être relativement court et je m'en excuse, mais pour me faire pardonner je pense publier le chapitre 12 mercredi prochain.**

 **Je remercie encore toutes celles et tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire ainsi que ceux qui passent pour la lire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

A mon retour, Jacob était dans le salon, la télé branchée sur un match de foot et Jennifer devait être à la cuisine à préparer le diner. Avant d'entrer j'avais pris une profonde inspiration redoutant l'accueil que l'on me ferait.

« Je suis rentrée. » Informais je ceux que ça intéresseraient.

Jacob se leva du sofa pendant que je suspendais mon manteau prés de la porte.

«Difficile d'ignorer que t'es là, tu empestes ! » Grogna t il en plissant le nez.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter les remarques de Jacob.

« Merci pour l'accueil, heureusement celui des Cullen a été plus chaleureux. » Le provoquais-je.

« Tu te crois maline ? Sais tu que l'on se faisait un sang d'encre à te savoir là bas. »

S'en était trop. Sa répugnance pour les Cullen devenait irrationnelle.

« Et puis quoi ? Hein ! Tu croyais qu'ils allaient me sauter à la gorge peut être? » Ris je ironique.

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Mélanie, s'énerva t il.

Jennifer sortie de la cuisine et s'approcha de Jacob.

« Jack, calmes toi, s'il te plaît. Lui demanda t elle fermement. Ca ne sert à rien de lui hurler dessus comme ça. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions monté le ton, ça devenait une habitude entre Jacob et moi. Cependant Jacob ne semblait pas décidé à mettre ses préjugés de cotés.

« La naïveté de ta sœur, n'apporte que des ennuis » Dit-il à ma sœur qui lui tenait le bras.

Jennifer se mit face à lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Jack, elle ne peut pas savoir ce qu'on ne lui dit pas, d'accord ? »

Son ton avait était doux, comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Jacob eu l'air résigné, en courbant les épaules il sortit de la maison.

« Il est temps qu'on discute toute les deux. » Enchaina sèchement Jennifer.

Tout ca commençais à m'agacer, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter de quoi que ce soit ce soir. Ces 2 derniers jours m'avaient épuisé.

«Discuter de quoi ? De votre intolérance aux Cullen ? » M'emportais je.

« Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi. » Me dit-elle droit dans les yeux.

Elle retourna à la cuisine ce qui signifiait que la conversation se passerait la bas. Elle me tournait le dos en pleine préparation d'Enchiladas au vu des poivrons, du guacamole et des blancs de poulet qui patientaient dans leurs bols respectifs. Je restais debout appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte comptant bien écourter la leçon de morale.

« Si tu pouvais faire version courte, lui demandais je, je suis fatiguée ce soir. »

Jennifer fit volte face son couteau encore à la main et la colère tordant son visage, ce qui me fit tressaillir.

« Tu te la joues blasé ! » S'exclama t elle, Ok ! »

Elle posa son couteau sur le plan de travail et s'installa à table, je m'assis en face d'elle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas mon envie de rester debout comme un affront.

« Tu as remarqué que tes nouveaux amis étaient différents, n'est ce pas ? » Me demanda t elle sèchement.

N'osant pas répondre verbalement à sa question rhétorique je hochais légèrement la tête.

« Tu seras donc ravie d'apprendre que ta grande sœur n'a pas de préjugés vis-à-vis des Cullen, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Reprit-elle blessé. Je sais simplement qu'ils peuvent être dangereux… pour nous. Finit-elle le regard sinistre. »

Je faisais enfin le rapprochement, comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu avant. Je ne pu retenir un sourire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu parles des légendes Quileutes ? »

Ma question sembla surprendre ma sœur. Elle s'adossa au dossier de la chaise me regardant sévèrement.

« Comment en a tu entendu parler ? »

« Donc c'est ca la raison de toute ces histoires, des légendes indiennes ? Dis-je ahurie.

« Les légendes prennent toujours leurs sources de faits réels, il ne faut pas toutes les considérer comme ridicules ! Si il y a une personne qui devrait accepter cette idée c'est bien toi.» Me répondit-elle avec un air énigmatique.

Ce qu'insinuait Jennifer provoqua en moi un léger frisson, comme si elle avait mis les doigts sur quelque chose d'important, mais j'étais incapable d'analyser ce phénomène tellement mon corps et mon cerveau étaient fatigués.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais les vampires, les loups garous, tout ça c'est un peu gros, même pour moi. Leur différence ne fait pas d'eux des créatures surnaturelles, conclu je fatiguée. Je monte me coucher, à demain. »

Une fois à l'étage mon estomac se manifesta en gargouillant, je n'avais rien pris à manger et vu la façon dont je venais de me comporter avec ma sœur je doute qu'elle me propose ses enchiladas. J'optais donc pour une douche express et me jetais dans mon lit. Bien que je sois HS et après 15 minutes à tourner dans tous les sens Morphée n'avais toujours pas utilisée sa magie pour m'emmener au pays des songes. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Edward de la tête et ca me rendait dingue. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré tout allé de travers et pourtant j'avais la sensation d'être moi-même avec lui plus que je ne l'avais jamais été avec quiconque. Ce qui rendait la douleur plus vicieuse. Lorsque je l'avais vu embrasser cette Tanya le retour à la réalité fut brutale. Qu'est ce que je me sentais stupide, une simple conversation dans la foret et voila que je me faisais des plans sur la comète. Je ne doutais vraiment de rien parfois. Comme si un Dieu vivant comme Edward pouvait m'envisager comme autre chose que l'amie de sa sœur ou une partenaire de labo. Encore plus gloc, ce que j'avais pris pour de l'intérêt pour moi n'était rien d'autre qu'une espèce de frustration sur laquelle il cherchait une explication. Mon anormalité psychique avait révélée une défaillance chez le parfait télépathe, quel ironie. Recouvrant ma tête d'un oreiller je luttais pour chasser l'image de cet Adonis, en vain.

Je dégainais alors l'arme ultime, mon Ipod. Je sélectionnais la playlist _somnifère_ et calais ma tête dans mon oreiller admirant le plafond jaunie avec le temps. Sépultura entamait son morceau, et le martèlement de la batterie s'imprimait dans ma tête en de multiples points colorés. La concentration que je mettais à me les représenter me permis de mettre mes réflexions en suspens, et il ne m'en fallu pas davantage pour que le sommeil l'emporte. Malheureusement, vers 23h l'appel de la nourriture me réveilla et c'est les yeux à demi ouverts que je sortie de ma chambre pour chercher de quoi contenter mon estomac. Du haut de l'escalier j'entendis la télévision. Jennifer avait dû s'endormir devant comme elle le faisait quand nous étions à Los Angeles après une journée de boulot.

...

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon je trouvais ma sœur sur le canapé, un bol de chips dans les bras devant l'un de ses films préféré. La panoplie complète spéciale déprime de ma sœur. La culpabilité m'envahit aussitôt, Jennifer se sentait mal et c'était de ma faute. Je fis le tour du canapé et m'y assis timidement. Elle ne daigna même pas me regarder gardant ses yeux rivaient sur l'écran de télévision. Je rassemblais mon courage pour lui faire mes excuses quand elle me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu as une assiette d'enchiladas au micro onde si tu as faim. » Devina t elle sans me regarder.

Cette attention fut le signe d'un armistice et je sentis mes épaules se décontractées alors que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'être aussi tendue.

« Je m'excuse d'être une sœur aussi ingrate. Tu m'as offert un toit, ta confiance et j'agis comme une fille pourrie gâtée. Dis-je honteusement en attendant le deuxième effet kisscool.

« Et une voiture. » Corrigea t elle calmement.

Ne sachant pas comment prendre sa remarque je lui jetais un coup d'œil et vit qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Et une voiture, répétais je ravi.

« Je vois que Mlle semble plus disposée à être aimable ! » Enchaîna t elle.

M'asseyant sur mes pieds, je me tournais vers elle prête à entendre des reproches bien mérités, mais la tempête tant redoutait ne se manifesta pas.

« Écoutes Mélane, je sais que tout ça peut te paraître absurde et j'aimerais sincèrement te donner plus d'explications mais je ne peux pas. Et Dieu sais que ce serait beaucoup plus simple. »

Elle semblait tellement frustrer que je tâchais de me concentrer espérant en savoir davantage.

« Concernant ce que Quil m'a raconté ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens cherchant à me faire passer un message au de-là des mots.

« Il te suffit de deviner, de faire fonctionner ton petit cerveau, dit elle en me posant son doigt sur mon front, tout est là dedans. »

Je voulu en savoir plus mais elle leva sa main pour m'empêcher de parler.

« Il est temps que tu manges, ensuite on va se coucher car t'as vraiment une tête de déterrée. Me balança t elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser demain ? » Conclue t elle en se déconcentrant sur son film.

Ma sœur avait eu raison une fois devant mon assiette mon ventre se mit à danser une samba d'enfer. Je n'avais rien avalé de consistant depuis mon petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas vu Alice et sa famille prendre leur repas. Peut être pratiquaient ils le concept de diète imposée ? Je ne savais pas, toujours est il qu'une fois rassasié mon corps se fit lourd et lorsque Jennifer décréta d'aller se coucher j'eu du mal à me bouger. C'est sans surprise qu'à peine allonger dans mon lit je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Comme par hasard, je ne dormis pas d'un sommeil sans rêve et paisible auquel j'aspirais tant.

 _Je me retrouvais au milieu des bois, pour ne pas changer. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de la même foret que d'ordinaire. L'humidité que je ressentais me rappela la balade que j'avais faite avec Alice, la faible lumière qui passait au travers le feuillage indiquait que le crépuscule allait céder la place à la pénombre de la nuit. Me trouver dans les bois alors que le jour disparaissait m'incita à avancer à la recherche d'un sentier pouvant me mener hors de cet enfer de verdure. Soudain, Jacob apparut, me saisissant le bras il me tira à se suite._

 _« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jacob ? »_

 _Ses yeux cherchaient à me dire quelque chose, mais il resta muet._

 _« Vas-t'en Mélanie ! Il faut que tu t'en aille ! » Me souffla t il comme un avertissement en reculant._

 _L'instant d'après Edward émergea des fourrés, il s'accroupit entre moi et Jacob, sans se retourner il s'adressa à moi de sa voix veloutée._

 _« Fais-moi confiance »_

 _« Cours Mélanie ! »_

 _La voix de Jacob avait été grave et sans appel, mais je n'eu le temps de rien qu'Edward me faisait face, le regard noir et dangereux il souriait. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent révélant des dents aiguisées et pointues. Il approcha sa main de mon visage le contact avec ma peau me brula il inclina lentement sa tête son souffle me caressant l'oreille._

 _« Fais-moi confiance. » Me susurra t il au creux de l'oreille._

 _« Non ! » entendis-je hurler Jacob alors que les lèvres froides d'Edward frôlaient mon cou._

Je me redressais dans mon lit trempée de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Complètement perdue je jetais un œil à mon réveil qui indiquait 10h passée. Les faibles faisceaux de lumière qui traversaient les volets de ma chambre présager encore une journée sans soleil. Gémissant je me rallongeais, j'avais beau avoir dormi 9heures entières je me sentais vidée et bouleversée. Les images que mon subconscient avait fait naitre dans mon esprit avaient été intenses. J'avais du mal à chasser le visage d'ange d'Edward et ses crocs menaçant, l'inquiétude de Jacob et ses hurlements de désespoir. Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis le grincement de la porte de ma chambre.

« Mélane tu dors ? »

La voix familière de Jennifer me fit émerger la tête de mon oreiller.

« Non. » Grognais-je.

M'adossant à ma tête de lit elle vint s'asseoir prés de moi.

« Sale nuit ? » Supposa t elle avec un sourire compatissant.

« Mauvais rêves » Précisais-je dans un bâillement à me décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bon, je venais pour te dire que j'allais rejoindre Jacob chez Sam et Emily, t'as qu'a en profiter pour te reposer. » Me dit-elle en se levant.

« Ok ! Tu veux que je prépare à manger pour ce soir ? »

« Te prends pas la tête, il ya des restes au frigo. »

Jennifer attrapa la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers moi.

« Essais de penser à ce que je t'ai dis hier soir, ça simplifierait les choses pour tous le monde, crois moi. »

Elle me regarda les yeux plein d'espoir. Pour je ne sais quelle raisons cette affaire la touchait profondément.

« J'y penserais, lui promis je.

* * *

 **Alors? Que pensez vous de l'approche de Jennifer concernant les "legendes quileutes"? Est ce que le ton entre Jacob et Mélanie va s'adoucir? Avez vous aimé tous simplement?**

 **Lâchez vous sur les commentaires, j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas meilleur stimulateur et ca me permet de savoir si je prend la bonne direction pour la suite!**

 **A très bientôt.**

 **Miniluce.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel Mélanie devra faire appel à son sens de déduction et obtiendra LA réponse au mystère Edward avec un "mini peu" d'aide! **

**Je remercie tout celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis sur cette histoire. Vos commentaires me donnent envie de poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire, vraiment. Et j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Rendez vous en fin de chapitre!**

 **Miniluce.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

Une fois Jennifer partie, le sommeil m'avait totalement déserté, il était temps que j'affronte mes démons intérieur. Mais avant de commencer la torture mentale, direction la salle de bain.

Une douche et un séchage de cheveux plus tard je décidais d'une autre nécessité, me nourrir. Je me servi une tasse de café chaud (merci cafetière thermos), attrapais une boite de sablés et pris plus que le temps nécessaires pour savourer mon petit déjeuner. Une fois cette tache accomplie je retournais dans ma chambre.

Vouloir volontairement réfléchir à toutes ces histoires se révéla beaucoup plus ardue que ce que je pensais, alors que mon subconscient lui n'avait aucun mal à le faire. Je me mis dans toutes les positions possibles, allongée, assise les pieds en l'aire sur le mur, debout à la fenêtre, j'avais même essayé les toilette, mais rien, mon cerveau s'était mis en stand by. Je me saisi alors de mon sac de cour et de mon ordinateur. Ma tête butais sur mes rêves mais je pourrais peut être me plonger dans mes devoirs pour occuper le temps. Je posais sur la table basse du salon mon pc portable et m'installais avec 2 coussins par terre. Mr Mason nous avais demandé de faire des recherches sur les sudistes de la guerre de Sécession, un sujet pour lequel il semblait insatiable. J'allumais donc mon ordi et mis le curseur sur la barre de recherche, sauf que sans m'en rendre compte j'avais tapé le mot _vampire_. Les résultats correspondant à la recherche s'affichaient déjà sur l'écran. Je cliquais sur le premier lien _l'académie vampirique_ , mon choix m'amena sur le site de fanatiques. On y trouvait toutes les techniques pour ressembler au plus prêt des vampires. Je quittais le site quand je tombais sur une page qui recensait les façons de se procurer du sang de porc et autre bestiole. J'eu la chaire de poule rien qu'à l'idée qu'il existait des gens capable de ce genre de choses.

Il y avait des sites pour tous les genres, gothique, monde virtuels, spéciale cinéphiles. Je cliquais sur un lien beaucoup plus académique _les vampires de A à Z_. Rien de sanguinolent dans la présentation, juste une liste alphabétique des différents mythes vampirique à travers le monde. Au fur et à mesure de mes lectures je dus me faire à l'idée que tous les films que j'avais vu et tous les romans que j'avais lu n'avaient rien de véridique. Pas de vampires sanguinaires qui fuient les gousses d'ails sur ce site. Non, ce que j'avais pu apprendre était loin de l'image que je me faisais d'un vampire. Je devais me rappeler ce que Quil m'avait raconté comme absurdité. Et pour ça je ne vis qu'un moyen, retourner en balade.

Laissant mes affaires et mon ordinateur comme elles étaient je chaussais mes bottes, enfilais mon manteau, mes mitaines, un bonnet et allais affronter l'air glacial de l'extérieur.

Je réussi à retrouver le tronc d'arbre sur lequel nous nous étions assis Quil et moi sans trop de difficulté. Pourtant je ne misais pas sur mon sens de l'orientation quand je m'étais engagée sur le petit sentier. En une semaine à peine le paysage avait totalement changé, les fougères me dépassaient de quasiment une tête et les petites branches qui avaient faillis me crever les yeux étaient recouvertes d'épaisses feuilles vertes. Le temps devait y être pour quelque chose, dire qu'il ya 5 jours de cela le soleil avait fait son apparition réchauffant la jeunesse de Forks et qu'aujourd'hui le ciel gris avait emmené avec lui des températures polaire. Recouvrant mes oreilles de mon bonnet et me recroquevillant sur mon canapé de fortune, les petits grattements et froissements que les petits insectes petites bestioles produisaient en bougeant me firent regretter de ne pas avoir pris mon Ipod.

Quil m'avait bien raconté les légendes indiennes et j'avais beau me dire n'y avoir accordé aucune importance et ne plus m'en souvenir en détails, son récit résonnait encore dans ma tête.

Les sangs froids qui auraient conclu un pacte avec la tribu Quileute pour garder leur identité secrète pour les humains. Jennifer cherchait elle à me faire comprendre que ces légendes étaient véridiques ? Si c'était le cas j'allais devoir revoir toute les notions acquises depuis mon enfance, ce qui était vrai de ce qui était faux. Admettre l'existence des vampires, n'était pas la chose la plus aisée à faire sans se croire dans un film de science fiction.

 _C'est donc avec ces vampires, comme tu les nommerais, que la cohabitation c'est faites. A l'époque le chef du clan était connu sous le nom de Carlisle._

Elle avait dit que ca simplifierait les choses que je me souvienne de tout ca, mais en quoi ? En quoi le fait que mon lycée soit fréquenté par de vampire simplifiait quelque chose.

 _Vampire_ - _Buveur de sang_. Avant d'arriver dans cette fichu ville verte je n'aurait jamais songée utiliser ses termes autrement que pour parler du dernier film à la mode. Non mais franchement, ma sœur voulait elle réellement me faire comprendre que ces créatures chimériques existaient ici à Forks ?

En repensant à la beauté d'albâtre d'Edward, à sa faculté de pouvoir lire dans les esprits, autant de choses inhumaines que j'avais inconsciemment accepté alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir admettre l'existence de créatures comme les vampires ? Le calme dont je faisais preuve me surprenait sachant que j'étais à deux doigts de croire à ces histoires. La température presque polaire d'aujourd'hui avait du endormir la zone rationnelle de mon cerveau, je ferais bien de rentrer pour retrouver mes esprits.

Je dépliais mes jambes encchylosées par le froid et ma position lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi.

-« Ton raisonnement tenait la route. » Entendis-je la voix veloutée d'Edward chuchoter.

Par la surprise je basculais du tronc sur lequel j'étais et c'est sans mal qu'Edward me rattrapa avant que je touche le sol mousseux.

Reprenant mes esprits je pris conscience des mains fermes d'Edward posaient sur ma taille, mon cœur eu un soubresaut à ce contact et les sensations que provoquait sa proximité me firent soupirer de bien être, lorsque je relevais la tête encore sous l'emprise de mes émotions Edward abordait une expression de dégout. Soudainement je compris ce qui venait de se passer Edward avait capté ma réaction et cette idée le rebutait, loin d'être gênée c'est la colère qui se manifesta.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » Lui demandais en le repoussant vivement.

Mon brusque regain d'énergie le laissa un moment sans voix.

« J'étais dans les parages et je suis tombé sur tes réflexions.» Dit-il

« Tu es un peu loin de chez toi pour une promenade, tentais je de faire diversion ne sachant pas de quelle réflexions il faisait allusion.

« Pour tout te dire j'avais dans l'idée de te rendre une petite visite m'avoua t il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être flattée par son intention et en eu des palpitations, mais la réaction qu'il avait eu à mon contact précédemment me rembruni.

« Dis plutôt que tu m'espionnais de ton 3° œil. Lançais-je.

Il ne répondit pas à mon attaque, son irrésistible sourire en coin refaisant son apparition.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire, lui demandais je sèchement.

En inclinant la tête sur le coté il me scruta avec attention.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mon 3° œil comme tu dis pour deviner que tu es contrariée, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Le fait qu'il me pose la question et son air curieux signifiaient certainement qu'il n'avait plus accès à mes pensées. Ca me soulagea un tantinet. Cependant, il était exclu que je lui avoue que c'était son apparente répulsion à être auprès de moi qui me blessai, j'allais donc aller droit au but.

Le temps que mes idées reprennent leurs places, Edward attendait tranquillement.

« Lesquelles de mes pensées à tu entendu ?

Baissant la tête il prit appui sur le tronc échoué au sol.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ceux qui accordaient un quelconque intérêt aux vieilles légendes ? Me répondit-il.

Il avait donc bien entendu mes divagations sur les légendes.

« Oh ! Et qu'a tu entendu au juste ? Lui demandais par défis.

Il n'avait surement pas prêté attention au lien que j'avais essayé de faire entre sa famille et les vampires sinon il n'aurait pas abordé le sujet.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive Edward se tenait à 2 pas derrière moi. _Je ne l'avais pas vu si pres que ca! A moins que..._

« As-tu peur ? » Murmura t il

Je n'osais pas me retourner pour lui faire face, la peur n'avait rien à voir la dedans, je savais que si je le regardais je ne réussirais pas à réfléchir correctement.

« Je devrais ? » Éludais-je.

En un quart de seconde il n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre de moi, immobile.

« Oui. »

Sa réponse fut nette et froide. _Ca va bien se passer Mélane. Ca va bien se passer! Respire profondement._

Ma respiration était hachée, la vitesse à laquelle ma poitrine se soulevait trahissait mon excitation. _Quelle idée de sentir ausi merveilleusement bon._ Edward dû mal interpréter mon silence car il s'écarta lentement.

« Toute rationalité ne t'as pas quittait on dirait, ajouta t il résigné.

La peur s'empara de moi mais pour une toute autre raison, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je ne me l'expliquais pas mais je devenais dependante de cette proximité.

« Non ! M'exclamais-je en me retournant. Je n'ai pas peur. Dis-je plus calme.

Edward encra son regard au mien à la recherche de mes pensées sans doute et je fus instantanément éblouie par ses yeux caramels aux éclats doré.

« A quoi penses-tu maintenant ? Me demanda t il me regarda toujours.

« Tu es parfait. »

Les mots avaient franchis mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir, une bouffée de chaleur me fit chauffer les joues.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta beauté, ce que tu dégages c'est presque inhumain. Et la façon que tu as de m'éblouir chaque fois c'est perturbant. »

Il fallait que j'arrête de parler si je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer encore plus. Le dévisageant toujours, je mis quelques secondes et toute ma volonté pour m'arracher à la contemplation de cet Adonis.

Il eu un petit rire narquois se détournant de moi.

« Si tu savais qui je suis, tu n'emploierais pas l'adjectif "parfait" pour me décrire.

Le dégout avec lequel il avait prononçait ces paroles me tordis les tripes.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

Je fis un pas dans sa direction dans l'intention de le rassurer, mais trop rapidement pour mes yeux il se matérialisa sur la branche d'un des immenses cyprès.

« Que penses-tu savoir sur moi ? Qu'ont données tes recherches sur ma famille ? » Me demanda t il du haut de son perchoir.

Je ne répondis à aucune de ses questions encore sous le coup de sa prouesse d'escalade et de rapidité.

« Tout en moi t'attire- ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. C'est l'une de mes particularités comme le venin paralysant qu'injecte le scorpion à ses proies ».

Il sauta de l'arbre et atterrit avec souplesse en face de moi.

« Alors, suis-je toujours l'image de la perfection, Mélanie ? » Murmura t il.

Je n'en revenais pas, Edward était il réellement en train de me donner la réponse à toutes les questions que je me posais il y a un instant à peine ? Que suis-je censé faire, comment dois je réagir à ce phénomène ? La seule chose censé qui me vint à l'esprit fut de lui faire part du cheminement de mes pensées.

« Qui est tu en réalité ? »

Le calme que j'essayer de faire paraitre fut difficile à jouer face au masque de froideur qu'arborait Edward.

« Poser la question suppose que tu veuilles avoir la réponse. Mais es tu certaine de vouloir connaitre la vérité ? »

Le doute ne faisait pas partie des sentiments que j'éprouvais ici et ma réponse fut aussi claire.

« Oui. »

Je le suivi du regard lorsqu'il se mit à déambuler gracieusement sur la partie du sentier qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du tronc d'arbre, semblant réfléchir si il allait ou non s'etendre sur le sujet.

« Comment as-tu entendu parler de ces histoires indiennes sur lesquelles tu réfléchissais ? »

Sa question impliquait une réponse et la formuler allé se montrer compliquer sans que ma voix ne trahisse mes craintes. Je me détournais légèrement convaincue que le simple fait de ne pas le regarder en face me permettrait de garder l'esprit clair

« Depuis que nous sommes gamines ma sœur et moi fréquentons la région, et nos amis de la réserves Quileutes avaient pris pour habitude de nous effrayer avec leurs histoires de fantômes. Je ne pu retenir un sourire en repensant à ces années là. Et récemment ces légendes sont revenues sur le tapis et certaines coïncidences m'ont poussées à m'y intéresser de plus prêt. »

Ne voulant pas impliquer qui que ce soit je tu ma conversation avec Quil et les incitations de ma sœur à me rappeler ces choses je n'approfondi pas plus.

Ma tirade n'avait pas déridé mon interlocuteur qui restait immobile derrière le l'arbre couché qui servait de frontière.

« Et qu'est ce que ca donne ? »

Edward était méfiant, une réaction à laquelle je ne trouvais pas d'explication. Je tentais une fois encore de réduire l'espace qui nous séparait, mais à chaque pas que je faisais vers lui il en faisait deux pour s'éloigner. Ce fut à mon tour de me résigner, je m'assis donc à demi sur le tronc et mis mes mains gelées dans mes poches.

« Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas appris grands choses de concret, les recherches sur les créatures mythiques ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui se tenait prés d'un arbre à quelques mètres d'où j'étais assise. Il ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion sur son visage, mais sa façon de me regarder montrait qu'il était attentif au moindre mot que je disais.

« Ce sont les légendes qui m'ont données de quoi cogiter, repris je le regardant toujours. Particulièrement celle qui parle des sangs froids.

Je marquais une pause afin de peser les mots que je m'apprêtais à dire.

« Et ? » Me demanda t il impatient.

Sa voix avait été grave soulignée par une pointe d'appréhension.

« Je sais ce que tu es. »

Mon ton avait été tellement bas que j'avais eu du mal à m'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Edward que je contemplais toujours fut soudainement devant moi les bras le long du corps, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le coté. Je fus prise au piège de ses yeux dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées au point de ne laisser voir qu'un liseré de son iris dorée.

« Dis-le. A voix haute. »

Son ténor c'était fait plus velouté que d'ordinaire. Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertebrale avant même que les mots n'ait pris forme dans ma tête.

« Un vampire » Dis je dans un souffle.

Le dire n'eu pas l'effet que j'avais redouté, comme si mon inconscient avait déjà su la vérité. Le qualifier ainsi, en l'ayant sous mes yeux ne provoqua aucune peur. Je me plongeais dans une contemplation, au delà de la politesse, de l'être le plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vu. Lui avoir donné le statut d'une chimère ne le rendait que plus beau à mes yeux, j'avais un mal fou à me retenir de le toucher. Lorsque je n'eu plus la force de m'en empêcher, Edward sorti de son immobilité pour me tourner le dos.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Me conseilla t il.

Sa soudaine dérobade me déplu. Je ne pensais pas mettre trompé dans ma conclusion et ce n'était pas après lui avoir balancé cette bombe que j'allais abandonner.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Rétorquais-je prenant le ton le plus ferme que je pouvais a cet instant.

« Ce serait pourtant plus raisonnable. » Insista t il.

 _Raisonable!?_ Ma raison avait depuis bien longtemps quittée le navire et je n'avais plus que mon instinct pour empêcher le naufrage. Surement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline je sentis une vague de colère prendre possession de mon corps et balayer mes craintes.

« Raisonnable pour qui ? Pour moi ou pour toi ? » M'énervais je.

Edward me fit face sans mots dire pendant que je croisais les bras sur mon torses pour appuyer mes paroles.

« Il me semble que la question n'a pas lieu d'être. » Objecta t il calmement.

Envahie par cette nouvelle confiance en moi, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

«Réponds quand même. » insistais je.

J'avais prononçais cette phrase d'une voix assurée que je ne me connaissais pas.

Brusquement Edward disparu de sous mes yeux pour surgir derrière moi en moins d'une seconde.

« Qui du Monstre ou de la Belle est le plus vulnérable au beau milieu de ces bois, Mélanie ? » Riposta t il d'une voix menaçante.

Mon corps était en train de se vider de toute trace de courage et le silence fut ma seule réponse.

Il s'éclipsa de nouveau pour réapparaître sur la branche au dessus de ma tête.

« Crois tu que tu pourrais m'échapper ? S'éclaffa t il en sautant de sa branche.

« Ou bien même me résister ? Murmura t il son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Ses paroles flottèrent dans ma tête, incapable d'en faire quoi que ce soit. Une odeur fraîche et sucrée, délicieuse et unique prit mes sens en otage lorsque son haleine vint caresser mon visage. Il se recula et je du prendre un instant pour retrouver mes sens.

« Ma réponse te satisfait elle ? » Déclara t il d'un ton moqueur et cruel.

Je clignais encore des yeux lorsque Edward me posa cette question. Donc ca y était, je savais. Le danger dont ma sœur voulait me protéger c'était Edward le vampire

« Je m'en vais. » M'annonça t il.

« Pourquoi ? » Le désespoir de ma question trahissait ma peur de le voir s'en aller.

« Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. »

Je ne savais pas comment prendre sa réponse, mais je décidais de ne pas le prendre pour moi, le moment n'était pas à l'apitoiement, je devais le retenir.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu es. »

La véracité de ce que je venais de lui dire me désarçonna, aussi surprenant que ça pouvait être c'était la stricte vérité, je n'avais que faire qu'il soit l'incarnation d'un mythe, pour moi il était Edward Cullen, l'Apolon aux cheveux cuivré.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. » Siffla t il entre ses dents.

« Bien sur que si ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Ton corps parle pour toi, je te terrifie. Ton pou s'emballe, tes membres sont crispés… »

« Regardes moi Edward, le coupai je. Que vois-tu dans mes yeux ? »

Il obéit sans conviction, il ne verrait rien qui ressemble à de la peur je ne désirais qu'une chose à cet instant, en apprendre plus.

« Peu importe. Crois-moi sur paroles quand je te dis que nous ne devrions pas devenir amis. »

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son expression indéchiffrable.

« J'ai mon mot à dire la dessus il me semble. » Ripostai-je me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas le supplier de changer d'avis.

Il ne dû pas trouver ce qu'il espérer car lorsqu'il reprit la parole il était presque mécontent.

« N'as-tu donc aucun instinct de survie pour vouloir rester avec moi ? »

« Je sais que tu ne me fera rien. »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout, Mélanie. »

Sa colère me pris a défaut et la teinte sombre de ses iris me fit tressaillirent. En un battement de paupière il s'était volatilisé sans que le silence qui régnait dans ces bois ne soit rompu. Une fois seule je me sentis fléchir sous le poids de ces vérités, le froid que j'avais oublié pendant qu'Edward était là engourdit mes jambes. Si je ne voulais pas mourir de froid il fallait que je retourne à la maison. Mes pieds tapaient le sol comme des enclumes à chacun de mes pas et je savais qu'une fois réchauffés il me ferait un mal de chien.

Une fois rentrée, je me jetai sous la douche et n'en sortie que lorsque le ballon d'eau chaude se fut vidé. Mais même après cette longue douche je n'avais pas réussi à me réchauffer j'enfilai donc un sweat à capuche à l'effigie des Ramons et une paire de chaussettes orange tigrées marron style Tigrou, très glam.

Dans le cocon de ma chambre et je repensais inévitablement à Edward. J'avais eu l'explication d'une telle perfection, il était un être surnaturel. Cette paleur et cette incroyable beauté à lui et sa famille, Forks abritait un clan de vampire. La réalité de la chose avait été plus facile à admettre lorsque Edward se trouvait en face de moi. Mais seule allongée sur mon lit, j'aurai pu me laisser aller à penser que j'avais rêvé, qu'il n'avait pas été dans ces bois avec moi, à me prouver quel danger il représentait avec sa force et sa rapidité inhumaine. Il y avait cependant un élément que je n'aurai pu imaginer, son odeur. La même fragrance que celle que j'avais senti en passant prés de lui jeudi matin sur le parking du lycée, mais cette fois ci son intensité m'en avait tourné la tête.

Me rabattant en chien de fusil sur ma couette je songeai au comportement de ma sœur. Pour une raison que j'ignorai encore, ma sœur été au courant de la vraie nature des Cullen, c'était pour cela qu'elle s'inquiétait tant. Je me trouvais idiote de l'avoir accusé d'avoir des préjugés. Mais pourquoi Jacob entretenait il une haine si virulente envers eux ? Quil ne m'avait il pas dit qu'ils n'étaient pas un danger pour les humains ? C'est dans un tourbillon d'interrogations que le pays des songes me tendit les bras.

* * *

 **Enfin! Le monde surnaturel est à portée de main pour Mélanie maintenant. A votre avis comment se profile la prochaine rencontre avec le Cullen?**

 **Dans tous les cas merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 12 et n'hésitez pas a me faire connaitre vos impressions et avis sur le déroulement de "Sensations".**

 **A très vite pour la suite.**

 **Miniluce.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjours à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser aupres de ceux qui attendeint ce chapitre. Mais ici il se trouve!**

 **Je remercie vraiment ceux et celles qui ont laissés un commentaire. Ils sont tous appreciés et sont (pour de vrai!) ma plus grosse motivation pour finir cette fanfiction. Encore MERCIIII!**

 **Bonne lecture et rdv en fin de chapitre.**

 **Miniluce.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

J'étais sur le sentier, à l'endroit où Edward m'avait laissé. Voyant aussi bien qu'en plein jour grâce à la lune à son Zénith et le froid me piquant les joues. Soudain Edward apparu devant moi, son visage d'ange trahissant son anxiété.

« Rentre chez toi, Mélanie. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Prenant mes mains dans les siennes et me regardant droit dans les yeux il reprit.

« Je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse dans ses bois. »

J'entendis un bruissement de branche que l'on dérange derrière moi.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Me tournant je vis Jacob le visage tordu par la colère et secoué de tremblements.

« Jack, ne t'énerves pas, Edw… »

Ma phrase en resta là car Edward me tira brusquement en arrière me faisant tomber au sol. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés pendant ma chute. Devant Edward se dressait un gigantesque loup brun au museau retroussé dévoilant des incisives aiguisées comme des poignards le menaçant. Soudain, le loup se jeta sur lui ses 2 énormes pates en avant.

« Non ! Hurlai-je.

Désorientée, j'ouvris les yeux et m'aperçu que Jennifer était au bord de mon lit ses mains agrippées à mes avants bras.

« C'était un cauchemar, calmes toi. Me rassura t elle sur un ton maternel.

Me redressant, je me frottais les yeux pour totalement sortir de mes songes.

« Qu'elle heure est il ? Lui demandais je ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps je dormais.

« 5h30, tu dormais déjà quand je suis rentrée hier soir.

« C'était bien chez Emily ? »

« Oui, mais j'étais contente de rentrer, Sam et Jacob m'ont fatigués.

« Ah. »

« Bon je te laisse te rendormir » Dit elle en se levant.

Les images de mon rêve étaient encore dans ma tête et elles avaient un lien direct avec les légendes que Jennifer m'avait demandé de me rappeler.

« Attend ! » Dis-je avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte

« J'y ai réfléchit hier. Repris je prudente. Tu sais aux légendes.

« Oui. »

Elle stoppa sa progression vers la sortie.

« Et je sais. »

Elle se retourna et me scruta de ses yeux d'inquisitrice. Elle ne cessa pas de me regarder et se rasseya prés de moi.

« Que crois-tu savoir exactement ? » M'encouragea t elle à développer.

J'avais du mal à croire que j'allais avoir avec ma sœur une conversation sur les vampires à 5h30 du matin toutes les deux attifées de nos plus beaux pyjamas.

« Les Cullen. Commencais je, sans trop oser enoncer tout haut ce que j'avais appris. Et dans un souffle je me lancais. Ce sont des vampires. »

Jennifer baissa les yeux et ses épaules se relâchèrent mollement.

« Alléluia. » Souffla t elle

Son soulagement ne fut pas réciproque, bien des questions subsistaient.

« Et les loups ? Repris-je.

Elle se crispa à ma question. Ne me connaissait elle pas suffisamment pour savoir que j'irais au bout des choses.

« Quoi les loups ? » Renchérit-elle calmement.

« Dois-je avoir peur d'en croiser un dans les bois ? » Lui demandais-je afin de provoquer chez elle une réaction.

« Leur rôle est de nous protéger des vampires. » Contra t elle.

« Donc eux aussi existent. » dis je pas encore certaine de cette affirmation.

Ma sœur venait de me confirmer que le loup de mon rêve existait et ils etaient plusieurs!

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux. »

Je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment, me rejouant mon rêve dans ma tête. Les paroles de Quil me revinrent en mémoire. Les hommes se transformant en loup, les ancêtres Quileutes, Ibrahim Black...

« Jacob ! » M'exclamais je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Jennifer avait suivi le mouvement et se tenait de l'autre coté du lit.

« Quoi ? »

L'apparente innocence qu'essayait de jouer ma sœur ne me berna pas.

« C'en est un. Aahh ! J'y crois pas ! Comment as-tu pu ne pas me dire ça ? M'écriais-je abasourdie.

Elle ne répondit pas me regardant faire les cents pas dans ma petite chambre.

« Un mois que je mange, regarde la télé, rigole, me dispute surtout, avec une espèce de chien géant et je le découvre que maintenant ! Génial ! Niveau franchise tu repasseras frangine. »

La flopée de mots que j'avais débité n'avait pas permis à Jennifer de faire un quelconque commentaire ? Ce n'est qu'après 30 secondes de silence qu'elle se lança.

« Oui, Mélane, Jacob fait partie de ces loups et non chien géant, gardes toi de lui dire ça si tu ne veux pas le mettre en rogne. Ensuite, je n'avais pas à te révéler quoi que ce soit concernant Jacob, lui-même ne le pouvait pas. Et puis, tu me vois te dire entre 2 bouchées de lasagnes _Au faite, mon fiancé tu sais notre amis depuis toujours, il se transforme en loup quand un vampire passe dans les parages. Tu peux me donner le sel s'il te plait ?_

Bon vu comme ca, je comprenais mieux.

Je m'affalai sur ma chaise de bureau. Comment faisais-je pour ne pas faire une crise d'hystérie après ces 48 dernières heures. Mon partenaire de labo, qui ressemble à un dieu grec, m'avoue qu'il ést un vampire et accessoirement un télépathe et ma sœur confirme que mon futur beau frère mut en une espèce de loup garou. La limite entre le réel et l'imaginaire se révélait être bien mince.

« Je te prépare un café, ca te dis ? »

Ma sœur savait quand j'étais sur le point de flancher et son repli en cuisine me laissait la possibilité de me ressaisir.

« Oui, merci. »

Comment devais-je réagir ? Le coté surnaturel de tous ca me dépassait encore, ce devait être le raison de mon anormale décontraction. En y repensant, lorsqu'Edward avait laissé tomber le masque de lycéen las j'avais accusé le coup sans broncher. J'avais été terrifié de le voir se déplacer à une telle vitesse et le ton volontairement menaçant avec lequel il avait parlé m'avait paralysé. Mais à aucun moment je ne me suis senti aussi vulnérable que lorsqu'il m'avait abandonné sur ce sentier. Cette soudaine dépendance à Edward je ne l'expliquais pas, et ca me rendait dingue.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise à cogiter mais la faible lumière que filtraient mes rideaux n'annonçait pas une journée ensoleillée. Quand je découvris le paysage par ma fenêtre je ne pu retenir un sourire. Le sol et les arbres étaient recouverts d'un beau manteau blanc. Il avait neigé dans la nuit, j'en étais excitée comme une enfant le jour de Noël. La neige à LA fallait pas trop y compter, alors ce paysage de carte postale me ravi, je me demande quel effet ça fait de sentir la neige dans ces doigts ? Mon enthousiasme s'évanouit très vite quand je réalisais qu'avec tant de neige je ne pourrais certainement pas aller au lycée ce matin. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais déçu de manquer les cours. Mais à ça j'avais une explication, Edward Cullen.

Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain et avoir quand même préparé mes affaires pour le lycée, je descendis rejoindre Jennifer. Ma sœur m'avait préparé un bol de fruits pour accompagner mon café. Je la soupçonnais de vouloir faire passer la pilule de mes récentes découvertes.

« Tu as vu cette neiges ? Ca va encore être galère pour aller bosser, se plaignait t elle en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

 _Je n'serais peut etre pas obligé de rester à la maison aujourd'hui_ songeai je.

« A propos de ça se serait abusé de te demander de me déposer ? Lui demandais-je en avalant une gorgée de café.

Elle leva sa tête de son calepin de RDV pour me regarder en arquant un sourire.

« Si tu veux faire un semestre complet, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu apprenne à conduire par tout temps ! Rétorqua t elle amusée.

Jennifer avait raison, il fallait que je m'y fasse car ici le climat était loin d'être caniculaire.

« Ok, mais il ne faudrait pas que je mette les espèces de chaines sur les roues ?

« En effet. Admit-elle doucement. Jacob est justement en train de les monter sur ta voiture. L'appréhension se lisait sur son visage.

Soufflant sur mon café je lui adressais un sourire rassurant. Jacob, malgré ce que je savais maintenant, restait Jacob, mon ami et futur beau frère.

« Ok !

Le silence n'eu pas le temps de s'installer que Jennifer reprenait.

« Je fais ma curieuse mais comment as-tu _deviné_ pour les Cullen ? Internet t'as inspiré ?

Piochant dans le bol de fruit je lui répondis.

« Pas du tout, le peu que j'ai pu trouver n'avait rien de concluant. Pourquoi ?

« Tu avais laissé ton PC sur la table du salon et quand j'ai voulu le déplacer l'écran c'est allumé sur une page du net.

« Oui désolé, j'étais pressée d'aller me prendre une douche bien chaude et j'en ai oublié de ranger mes affaires. M'excusais-je.

Débarrassant son petit déjeuner elle me regarda comme si j'étais une idiote.

« Si tu avais froid il faillait allumer un feu dans la cheminée ou monter la temperature au thermostat de la chaudiere Mélane.

 _Non mais merci je ne suis pas débile non plus soeurette_ , pensais je.

« C'est dehors que j'ai eu froid ! Enchainais-je pour ma défense.

« Qu'est ce que tu es allée faire dehors par un temps pareil ? Me demanda t elle.

Gigotant sur ma chaise je regardais la fumée de mon café s'évaporer ne sachant pas si il était judicieux de raconter le déroulement de mon après midi de la veuille.

« Tu sais avec toutes ces histoires j'ai eu besoin de m'aérer la tête, me rafraichir les idées. Commençais-je.

« Ca a fonctionné on dirait. Me souri t elle.

« Certainement. Faut dire que l'on m'a un peu aidé. Précisais je pas certaine de prendre la bonne décision.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'inquiéta Jennifer

« J'ai vu Edward hier. »

La bombe était lancée, je n'avais plus qu'a attendre l'explosion. La vaisselle s'entrechoqua et ma sœur se tourna vers moi.

« Un Cullen est venu ici ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Mélanie. »

Son apparente panique me pris de court. Je m'attendais plus à une crise de colère.

« Il n'est pas venu ici dans la maison. Cru bon de préciser.

« Je me doute, pas dans la maison, Jack serait devenu fou de rage si il avait flairé quoi que ce soit ici.

« Flairé ?! »

Son explication me semblait étrange, mais quand Jennifer me vrilla du regard l'air de dire _réfléchis papillon_ je tiltais.

« Oh d'accord flairer ! Style chien de garde »

C'était la première image qui m'était venu à l'esprit sur l'instant, ce qui me couta le regard qui tue de ma sœur.

« Je l'ai rencontré pendant que je me baladais dans les bois Repris je pour faire diversion. Ce qui au bout du compte n'allait pas en ma faveur.

« Je rêves là ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement. Tu te balades toute seule dans les bois et pour couronner le tout tu fais la causette avec un vampire. Fantastique§ Fini t elle un ton plus bas en jetant un œil par la fenêtre pour vérifier que Jacob n'arrivait pas.

« Arrête de flipper Jenny. Tu vois bien qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé. Tentais-je de la rassurer. Et Edward semblait plus soucieux de ma sécurité que moi et m'a conseillé de rentrer à la maison. Dis-je avec un brin de déception dans la voix.

« Sur ce point il n'a pas tord. C'est dans sa nature d'être un prédateur, il sait mieux que quiconque quel danger il représente.

Le mépris qu'elle avait eu en disant ses mots m'agaçait et je ne pu contenir mes mots.

« Oh et les loups sont inoffensifs c'est ça ?! M'énervais je.

Cette fois Jennifer me toisa d'un regard noir que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

« Ce sont nos gardiens, c'est dans leurs gênes Mélanie. Crois tu que Jack a eu le choix ? Non ! Fini t elle en se détournant.

La peine que j'avais décelé sous ce ton sévère m'incita à ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Tu sais je ne pense pas que les Cullen aient eu le choix non plus. Dis-je calmement en m'approchant de ma sœur.

« Ecoutes, les légendes le disent, il ne sont pas une menace pour les humains, pourquoi vouloir les condamner à tout prix ? Fini je en attendant qu'elle veuille bien me regarder.

« Ce n'est pas la question, me répondit elle me faisant face. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu passes plus de temps que nécessaire en leur présence. »

Elle était véritablement inquiète pour moi c'était la cause de la fermeté de ses paroles.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien Jenny, la rassurais je en la prenant dans mes bras. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'Edward veille de ma compagnie. Il est clair que nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde.

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase plus pour me convaincre moi que ma sœur.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Décréta t elle rapidement en regardant à la fenêtre. Jacob à bientôt terminé avec ta voiture, tu ferais bien de prendre la route maintenant si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

La capacité de ma sœur de sauter du coq à l'âne me surprenait toujours. Toutefois elle n'avait pas tord avec la neige et le verglas sur la route j'allais mettre le double du temps pour rejoindre le lycée. Une fois l'équipement réglementaire pour affronter le grand froid, je jetais mon sac sur mon épaule et entrais dans la glacière.

Jacob m'attendait prés de la Mini pour me rendre mes clefs, le paysage enneigé était magnifique à admirer du perron de la maison. Dans ma rêvasserie, je ne m'inquiétais pas de l'état du sol sur lequel j'avançais ce qui me valu de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air après avoir dévalé les trois marches du perron. Stupide marches et stupide neige m'énervais je mentalement en essayant de me remettre debout. Je pris la main que me tendait Jacob qui avait du mal à contenir un fou rire.

«Allé va y, lâche toi Jack. » Dis je en essuyant mon jean trempé.

Sans plus tarder il eclata de rire comme je m'y attendais.

« Désolé, c'était trop comique. » S'esclaffa t il.

Je lui décochais un sourire forcé et m'emparais des clefs de la Mini.

Avant de prendre place dans la voiture, je devais d'abord à Jack comment ne pas mettre la Mini dans un fossé.

« Un conseil à me donner avant que je m'aventure sur cette patinoire ? »

« Je t'ai installé les chaines sur les pneus avant ce qui devrait te donner une certaine adhérence, mais va y mollo sur l'accélérateur et pas de coup de freins brutal surtout ! »

« Compris ! Lançais-je avant de monter dans la voiture.

Jacob me regarder faire une marche arrière surement dans l'attente que je me paye la poubelle du voisin, ce qui n'arriva pas. Avant de partir je baissais ma vitre et hélais mon beau frère.

« Jack ! »

« Ouai ? »

« Tu sais que toi et ma voiture vous avez un point commun ? »

Il attendit la suite en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous avez du chien ! » Fini-je en enclenchant la première.

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre microbe ! » L'entendis je me menacer apres quelques secondes.

Cet échange entre nous avait une signification toute particulière aujourd'hui, j'avais voulu lui montrer que même si je connaissais son secret, aussi bizarre qu'il soit, rien ne changerai dans nos relations. _Enfin j'espere..._

* * *

 **Bien voila pour ce chapitre. Dans le prochain on experimente ses dons et on fait connaissance! J'espere que ça vous aura plu.**

 **J'ai hate de lire vos impressions, elles sont importantes à mes yeux et fertilisent mon inspiration ( je ne sais vraiment pas d'oú sort cette fin de phrase! Je vais faire un mini dodo en esperant que mon cerveau cesse de "fertiliser" quoique se soi! C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est plus le printemps.;-))**

 **A tres vite et merci d'etre passé par ici!**

 **Miniluce**.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à vous tous! Je vous annonce le 14eme chapitre publié. Cependant, je publie depuis ma tablette et n'ai pu effectué qu'une breve relecture et mini correction, sachant que même depuis mon pc des erreurs subsistent, je vous laisse decouvrir le resultat.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, aux personnes ayant ajoutés Sensations dans leurs histoires à suivre et/ou favoris et tous ceux qui ont lu ces 14 chapitres.**

 **Pour ceux que ça interesse j'entame (enfin) la reprise de l'ecriture du 16 eme chapitre, là oú j'avais arreté il y a quelques années.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

J'aurai dû l'éviter ce matin mais l'exercice fut difficile dans la mesure où trop rapidement à mon gout l'heure de biologie sonna. Il était déjà là, installé sur le tabouret au coté du mien. Je pris un moment avant de m'avancer, son visage était comme toujours éblouissant, le regard prudent. Seule l'expression cordiale qu'il affichait me surpris. Où était passée le Edward furieux qui m'avait abandonnée dans les bois complètement gelée? Le beau vampire devait souffrir de schizophrénie, songeai je. En allant prendre place à notre paillasse je notai que le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres d'Edward à mon arrivée avait disparu. Quelle idiote, me lamentai je intérieurement Edward avait entendu ce que je venais de penser. Rouge de honte je me hissais sur mon siège en évitant de croiser le regard de mon voisin. Mr Banner commença son court sans préambule nous annonçant que nous consacrerions une grande partie des 2 heures à visionner un documentaire sur les phénomènes de développement de cellules d'oignons jusqu'aux cellules humaines, en précisant qu'il nous serait bien entendu demandé de rédiger une synthèse pour le jeudi suivant. La perceptive de rester assise à coté d'un Edward mécontent ne m'enchantais pas du tout donc lorsque Mr Banner éteignit les néons et alluma le vieux magnétoscope je songeai à discrètement me déplacer vers une paillasse du fond. Je n'avais pas posé mon pied au sol que la main glacée d'Edward me saisi doucement le poignet. A son contact mon corps s'électrisa, une sensation aussi brutale que bienfaisante.

« Mr Banner te regarde. » M'avertit-il calmement.

Portant les yeux vers le tableau noir je vis qu'effectivement Mr Banner regardait dans notre direction et remis mon pied sur la barre de mon tabouret.

Mon poignet toujours dans la main d'Edward je savourais la chaleur que me procurait sa peau glacée. La pâleur de sa main contrastait avec la teinte pourtant claire de ma peau, cependant je ne pu m'empêcher de contempler l'harmonie entre nos 2 peaux. Edward dû se rendre compte qu'il me tenait encore lorsqu'il vit que je regardais l'endroit où nos 2 corps se touchaient car il me lâcha aussitôt. J'avais oublié quelle réaction suscitait ma proximité à Edward et je m'en sentais plus que stupide. Essayant de m'intéresser au documentaire visuel et réprimant mon désir de regarder mon déstabilisant voisin, la paranoïa joua en ma défaveur, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward lui m'observait.

« Est-ce vrai ? » Entendis-je la voix basse d'Edward me demander.

Sa question me semblait tomber à plat, de quoi pouvait-il bien parler. Tournant la tête je vis un Edward empreint à la souffrance.

«De quoi parles-tu ? » Chuchotais-je essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par le prof.

« Penses tu que je t'ai abandonné hier ? »

Sur ce qu'il pouvait avoir entendu il fallait qu'il mette le doigt sur ça, le fait que je le soupçonne schizophrène ne le dérange t il pas plus ? Repenser à ce moment m'était désagréable.

« Ca y ressemblait oui. » Lançais je glaciale.

Son incompréhension me passait à coté, avions nous vécu la même scène tous les deux ? Car sa subite disparition après son éclat de colère ne m'avait pas laissée d'autre interprétation.

« Je m'efforce seulement de te garder en vie. » Rétorqua t il sévèrement.

Sa voix basse n'avait rien enlevé à la raideur de ses paroles. Il se concentra sur l'écran de télévision avant de reprendre.

« Tu es un défi pour moi. La surdité que tu provoque occasionnellement me rend dingue. »

« C'est notre lot commun à nous autres et on ne se comporte pas de la sorte. » Objectais-je.

Son excuse battait de l'aile et je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Guettant son profil ses lèvres tressautèrent en un rire silencieux.

« Ces autres dont tu parles n'ont pas envie de se rassasier de ton sang. »

Ma salive en resta au fond de ma gorge, si Edward était parti c'était parce qu'il avait désiré mon sang. Il guetter ma réaction à sa répartie mais je me forçais à ne rien laisser paraitre. Au delà de l'apparent danger, je pensais ce que je lui avais dit la veille, j'étais convaincu qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Depuis que j'avais appris qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple lycéen je n'avais pas réalisé l'épreuve que cela pouvait être pour lui de me fréquenter. Ca expliquait pourquoi lui et ses frères et sœurs se tenaient à l'écart des autres lycéens.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour arranger ca ? »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me considère comme les autres, les fois où nous avions discuté ensemble j'avais eu la sensation d'être moi-même. Et la simple idée qu'il me rejette me rendait malade.

« La solution à mon problème n'est pas envisageable, c'est un cul de sac. »

Edward fronça les sourcils comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était contrarié, mais je n'en compris pas la cause.

« Mr Cullen à quelle cellule s'applique l'expérience que ce talentueux biologiste vient d'exécuter. »

Le chuchotement de Mr Banner me fit sursauter, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était déplacé dans la salle trop absorbé par mon charmant partenaire de labo.

« A celle du radis Mr Banner, bien que l'image de mitose qui y était associé n'était en faite celle d'une courge il me semble. Surement une erreur du réalisateur monsieur. »

Edward avait été d'une précision incroyable j'en restais couac et ca devait en être de même pour Mr Banner qui sous ses lunettes avait les yeux ronds.

« C'est exacte Mr Cullen, mais veuillez ne pas distraire votre amie. » Ajouta t il pour la forme en retournant à son pupitre.

Son amie, cette perspective me chatouilla le ventre. Je ne serais pas contre cette idée, encore fallait il qu'Edward accepte ce statut. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'avant de la classe, je vis que notre cher professeur relevait régulièrement la tête de se revue scientifique pour veiller à notre attention. Parler avec Edward était impossible. Une idée farfelue me traversa l'esprit et si je lui parlais dans ma tête, peut être pourrait il m'entendre. Fallait que j'essaie, si ca ne fonctionnait pas personne ne le saurait _Oh éh ! Le télépathe tu m'entends ?_ Tentant un regard à mon voisin, aucune réaction significative d'Edward. Foutu cerveau détraqué. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir obtenir de réponse à ma question je me mis à gribouiller sur une feuille de mon calepin. Voila ma solution ! Songeai-je.

Rapidement, je notais de mon écriture la plus appliquée :

Une amie. Pourrais-je en être une pour toi ?

Je fis glisser la feuille discrètement sur notre paillasse, Edward s'en saisissant aussitôt ne me jeta pas un regard, une expression d'une totale indifférence sur le visage. J'en déduisis sa réponse et ma poitrine se serra incompréhensiblement, baissant les yeux je vis l'écriture élégante d'Edward juste en dessous de mes pates de mouches.

Existe-t-il une seule bonne raison à ça ?

Trop heureuse qu'il ne rejette pas l'idée catégoriquement je me saisi de mon stylo et m'empressait d'y noter ma réponse.

J'ai besoin d'un ami.

Lisant ma réponse par-dessus mon bras Edward paru surpris par celle-ci. Et plongea ses yeux dans les miens à la recherche de je ne sais quelle informations, qui j'en étais sur, lui donnerai l'occasion de refuser. Il sorti une feuille de son classeur à une vitesse surhumaine et y nota quelque chose.

Je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour ce poste et ma raison me dicte de refuser. Nous pourrions établir les fonctions qu'un ami doit remplir pour essayer.

Qu'en dis-tu ?

Edward m'observait décryptant mes moindres battements de cils toujours à traquer la trace du doute. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il fut convaincu de ma volonté. J'avais l'impression que nous avions enfin avancé dans toute cette galère, j'étais soulagée que le dialogue puisse se faire avec Edward. Le tapotement du stylo d'Edward sur la paillasse me fit baisser les yeux, il avait à nouveau écrit.

Ma seconde écoute te capte de nouveau.

De but en blanc, je me senti effrayée d'être confronter au don d'Edward en ayant conscience qu'il l'utilisait sur moi à l'instant. Mais je tentais l'exercice rapidement. Le regardant je me concentrais.

Quelles fonctions envisage tu qu'un ami doive remplir ?

Le sourire en coin qu'il fit me confirma que la liaison était bonne. Je pris connaissance de sa réponse sur la feuille posée entre nous.

Se venir en aide.

L'idée que je puisse lui venir en aide me fit intérieurement sourire et involontairement les images de Thibault à la sortie du gymnase se matérialisèrent. Et le regard d'Edward se fit plus sombre d'un coup voir menaçant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se braque et refuse encore une fois de me parler, fallait que je désamorce la bombe

Comme tu vois ça c'est déjà ce que tu fais. Sans compter les fois où tu m'a évité de me casser un membre.

Je me représentais alors les images des maladresses dont Edward m'avait tiré. Il prit une mine faussement exaspéré à ce dernier commentaire.

C'est un travail à plein temps d'être ton ami, alors.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahie brutalement, cette soudaine complicité avec Edward et la perspective qu'il veuille bien que l'ont soit amis me remplissait de joie et me laissait espérer…stop il ne fallait pas que j'aille plus loin, des images totalement inventées par mon cerveau pourraient se créer et venir s'immiscer dans notre conversation mentale. Et le caractère de celles-ci pourrait redonner à Edward le dégout qu'il a eu quand il avait entendu mon attirance pour lui dans les bois. De nouveau un claquement de stylo me fit tourner la tête et Edward me fit signe de lire sa note.

Que c'est il passé ? Je ne t'entends plus !

Donc il semblerait que j'ai le contrôle sur l'accès à mes pensées, voilà une donnée non négligeable qui permettra de ne pas laisser filer des informations compromettantes.

Désolé surement un court-circuit.

Je rigolais intérieurement à ma boutade, mais quand je vis qu'Edward ne se déridait pas je compris qu'il ne m'avait pas capté. La maitrise du filtre de mes pensées n'était pas aussi facile à acquérir. Je pris donc mon stylo et écrivis.

Je ne sais pas !

Faudra t'y faire tu as une amie au cerveau détraqué.

J'avais volontairement éludé la cause du silence radio ne sachant pas encore réellement comment ce nouveau filtre fonctionnait, je jugeais plus judicieux de garder cette information sous silence. Et puis il y avait moins de risque pour moi qu'il ne voit ou entendent des choses non divulgables.

Sur la feuille sur laquelle notre échange était noté Edward avait inscrit autre chose.

Accepter l'autre comme il est.

Voila une autre des taches qu'un ami doit accomplir.

Tu le fais déjà et je m'accommoderai de ton cerveau.

Ses mots signifiaient beaucoup pour moi, Edward ne devait pas y accorder autant d'importance mais ce petit jeu pour définir la nature de notre amitié prenait une tournure officielle. L'engagement que nous prenions l'un envers l'autre me déprimait. J'avais beau me dire qu'être son ami me convenais il n'en restait pas moins qu'une partie de moi désirait plus. Je devais couper l'herbe sous le pied de ses désirs si je ne voulais pas souffrir. Si les evenements passés m'ont bien appris une chose c'est qu'a trop vouloir atteindre ces sensations, on fini completement vidė et dans mon cas humilié.

Le bruit des marteaux piqueurs me sortirent de mes pensées et je remarquais que je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir sursauté sur mon tabouret. Mike était en train d'aider Jessica qui avait glissée de son siège, la scène fit rire bon nombre d'élève et le sourire que j'affichais me grilla aux yeux de barbie Jessica, qui me toisait de son regard le plus méchant, le sourire toujours aux lèvres je me retournais vers ma paillasse. Le visage d'Edward rayonnait, il souriait, mais pas un des sourires qu'il faisait d'habitude, non celui-ci se lisait aussi dans ses yeux. Je fondais littéralement, heureusement j'avais l'incident de Jessica pour faire passer mon air idiot.

« Jessica n'est pas mal non plus en cascade improvisées » Dis-je pour paraitre crédible.

« Peut être, dit il ne portant aucune importance à ma remarque.

Il continua de me regarder avec cet air… heureux, sans qu'un seul mot ne puisse sortir de ma bouche. Mr Banner fit revenir le silence et tenta d'ordonner au vieux magnétoscope de rembobiner les 2 dernières minutes du documentaire que le bruit des travaux nous avait fait rater. Pour ma part ca n'avait aucune importance sachant que je n'avais pas regardé une seule minute de cette vidéo trop occupé à discuter avec mon ami. Une fois la cassette calait au bon endroit le visionnage redémarra et Edward me mit un léger coup de coude qui à lui seul fit voler les papillons dans mon ventre.

Tu es magnifique quand tu souris.

Je dû relire trois fois et rapprocher la feuille de mes yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'Edward venait d'écrire. Pour le coup je ne souriais plus, je n'aurais pas été assise que j'en serais tombé. L'Apollon qui se tenait à coté de moi pensait il vraiment que j'étais _magnifique_ ? J'étais soufflé.

« Ca va, Mélanie. S'inquiéta t il.

Secouant la tête pour me remettre, je hochais le menton pour acquiescer. Parler à voix haute aurait trahis mon étonnement et préférais écrire ma réponse.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus sans ton masque d'indifférence.

Je ne savais pas comment allait réagir mon voisin en lisant ma réponse et ça m'angoissait un peu. Cependant, n'est ce pas ce que font 2 amis, être franc l'un envers l'autre ? Edward paru intrigué par ma réponse et s'apprêta à me parler quand à nouveau le bruit sourds des marteaux piqueurs firent trembler les murs, ne permettant à personne de s'entendre. Mr Banner émit un juron contre les ouvriers responsable de tout ce vacarme, tout en retournant à son magnétoscope. Il faudrait informer le proviseur qu'aujourd'hui on trouve un lecteur DVD pour moins de 50$ et ca économiserait les nerfs de ce pauvre professeur en train de s'acharner sur l'antique appareil. Une fois qu'il eu réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait Mr Banner n'eu pas le temps de retourner s'assoir qu'une série d'éprouvettes posée sur l'étagère du fond de la classe explosa en touchant le sol quand une nouvelle fois, les travaux firent vibrer le bâtiment.

« Il semblerait que ces messieurs du bâtiment ne soit pas enclin à nous laisser cette dernière demi heure sous silence. Je vous libère donc plus tôt, en vous précisant tout de même que je veux pour jeudi un résumé sur ce que vous avez pu voir aujourd'hui ! »

Il fini sa phrase en haussant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha des élèves déjà sur le départ. Moi par contre, je n'étais pas pressé de quitter le seul court que je partageais avec mon ami vampirique. Je pourrai simplement lui proposer de passer un moment ensemble, comme le fond des amis.

«Je crois qu'on t'attend. »

Je me tournais vers Edward l'interrogeant du regard, qui pouvait-il bien m'attendre. D'un signe du menton il me désigna la porte où Mike et Eric semblaient en effet attendre quelqu'un.

« Tu peux y aller tu sais. » Me dit-il l'air détaché.

Mais ses yeux me priaient le contraire et qu'aurai je pu refuser à un regard comme celui-ci.

« Non, lançais je un peu trop ravi pour que ca passe inaperçu. Je préfère rester avec toi, continuais je.

Edward me décocha son sourire en coin, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Cette manière qu'il avait de me faire dire la vérité me fit rougir.

« Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sur, je ne voudrai pas t'accaparer. M'empressais je d'ajouter la tête dans mon sac pour y ranger mes affaires.

Edward était déjà debout prêt à partir.

« Je serais ravi de passer un peu de temps avec toi aussi. Dit-il de sa voix veloutée.

Nous prîmes donc la direction de la sortie de la salle de court. En passant Mike nous observa comme si nous étions deux extraterrestres et a y regarder de plus prés il n'était pas le seul, les élèves qui erraient hors de leurs salle de classe n'avaient d'yeux que pour nous, l'angoisse ! Edward me devança d'un pas pour m'ouvrir la porte menant à l'extérieur, je ne crois pas qu'un seul garçon n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. C'est en lui adressant un sourire de jeune fille coincée que je franchis le seuil de la porte, malheureusement mon pied n'avait qu'effleuré le sol que je le sentis glisser, le poids de mon corps m'entraina en arrière sans que je puisse me retenir. Je tendis tous mes muscles prêts à l'impact, mais ce sont les bras musclés d'Edward qui me réceptionnèrent. Je pris mon temps pour me défaire de cette étreinte, désirant la faire durer aussi longtemps que l'autorisé la bienséance. C'est Edward qui m'indiqua que le moment était terminé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Son inquiétude était réelle, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus charmant.

M'assurant que je tenais sur mes jambes je repris une contenance extérieure.

« Je crois que oui, tu as évité que je me paie la honte devant tous le monde, merci. Le tranquillisais-je.

Un peu amusé il se pencha vers moi et se mis à chuchoter.

« La honte peut être, mais je pense que tu va être le sujet de conversation du déjeuner si je me fie aux à commentaires que j'entends.

Ce que venait de me dire Edward n'avait fait que passer dans ma tête tellement le fait de l'avoir si prêt de moi, son souffle sur mon visage, j'étais estomaqué.

« Respire Mélanie ! Me dis une vois masculine.

J'inhalais un maximum d'air lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais effectivement arrêté de respirer.

« Notre petit Edward fait toujours son drôle d'effet ! » Renchéri Emmet de sa voix tonitruante.

Cette remarque me fit monter le rouge au joues que je tentais de camoufler en remontant le col de mon manteau jusqu'aux oreilles, peine perdu vu les rires de Mr muscle.

« C'est bon lâche la Emmet » Réprimanda gentiment Edward à son frère.

« T'inquiètes frangin, je t'embête pas longtemps. C'était juste pour te dire qu'avec Jasper et les filles ont allaient faire une bataille de neige à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dit il en faisant un clin d'œil qui m'était destiné. Donc si ca te dit de venir.

L'enthousiasme d'Emmet à la perceptive d'une bataille de boules de neiges était proche de celle d'un enfant de 10ans et ca me fit sourire.

«Plus tard si tu veux bien, j'ai dis à Mélanie que je restais avec elle jusqu'au déjeuner.

Les yeux qu'il posa sur moi me donnèrent le vertige, l'éclat qui s'y reflétait me rendait hagarde.

« Elle peut venir si elle veut. Proposa aussitôt Emmet.

Bien que l'idée fût alléchante, je m'abstins d'accepter quand je croisais le regard noir de la belle blonde qui semblait à la limite de l'explosion.

« C'est gentil mais vu comme je me débrouille sur un sol dépourvu de neige je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée. Répondis à Emmet.

Il regarda Edward pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas.

« Va y Edward, on parlera plus tard.

Ca me coutait de lui dire ça car je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le garder pour moi, mais je ne devais pas être égoïste. Edward me scruta un moment et répondit à son frère sans me quitter des yeux.

« Partez devant je vous rattraperai.

« Ok Don Juan ! » S'exclama Emmet de sa voix d'ours.

Les yeux d'Edward me fixant toujours je rassembler ma volonté pour parler.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi ! »

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté me regardant intensément.

« Je ne me sens obligé de rien, j'en ai envie.

La dose adrénaline que mon corps avait produit ce matin petait tous les records, je devais être en plein rêve. Je devais trouver quelque chose de pas trop idiot à dire, embrailler sur un sujet de conversation.

« Ta famille sait que je sais pour votre…secret ? » Lui demandais-je un peu gauchement.

Edward fit un tour d'horizon du regard, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse nous entendre.

« Oui. Répondit il simplement avant de nous diriger sous un avant toit en retrait du groupe d'élèves en train de s'envoyer des projectiles enneigées les uns sur les autres en plein milieu de la cour.

« Du fait de notre nature, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'entretenir des secrets au sein de notre famille, surtout pour un clan comme le notre qui évolue entouré d'humains. Et puis, c'est un secret collectifs, te l'avoir révélé sans leur en avoir parlé était risqué pour nous tous donc les tenir informé que tu savais pour notre existence était la moindre des choses. » Fini t il.

« Tu regrettes maintenant ? »

C'était l'impression que j'avais face à son air renfrogné pendant son explication. Il sembla réfléchir à sa réponse regardant dans la direction des bois que nous pouvions apercevoir d'où nous étions.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix Mélanie, me dit il sur un ton agacé.

Il se tourna vers moi et planta ses yeux doré dans les miens, faisant s'affoler mon cœur.

« Ca va faire longtemps que je n'ai plus échangé avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille et ma faculté à lire les pensées m'a toujours évité d'engager une conversation si ca n'est pas nécessaire. Mais avec toi et ses…interférences ca a piqué ma curiosité. D'autant qu'Alice te considère comme sa meilleure amie. Finit il un sourire dans la voix.

« C'est pour ça alors, que lors du premier cour que nous avions eu ensemble tu semblais vouloir m'arracher la tête, en déduisis je en me rappelant le regard noir qu'il m'avait lancé.

L'espace d'une seconde je cru apercevoir les traits d'Edward se tirer dans une expression de souffrance, en entendant ma conclusion. Mais celle-ci fut rapidement remplacée par un air conspirateur qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

« Assez parler de moi ! Décréta le bel Adonis. A mon tour de poser les questions. » Dit il ravi de ce retournement de situation.

Je m'attendais au pire, j'avais quelques squelettes dans le placard que je tenais à garder pour moi.

« Mouai. Marmonnais-je.

Edward étouffa un rire à ma réaction, ce qui lui valu un regard mauvais de ma part. Regard qui se radoucit aussitôt face au sourire qui étirait ses lèvres parfaites. C'est seulement lorsqu'il posa sa question que je sorti de ma contemplation.

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? Bafouillais je rouge de honte.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répéter sa question que le son aigu de la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée se fit entendre.

« Sauvé par le gong, lançais je innocente.

« Ce n'est que partie remise Mlle Swan, chantonna t il en se redressant du pillier qui nous séparait.

Un peu plus loin je vis Angela suivi d'Eric sortir du bâtiment des langues se dirigeant vers la cafeteria.

« Tu viens « partager » mon repas ? » Demandais je souhaitant continuer notre petite conversation.

« Je vais aller rejoindre mes frères et sœurs, ils doivent m'attendre et Emmet n'est pas du genre patient alors. »

J'avais l'impression qu'Edward lui aussi voulait rester à discuter, mais mon cerveau devait délirer à plein régime et m'ôtais cette idée de la tête.

« Pas de problème, à plus tard peut être. Dis je voulant paraitre détachée.

Traversant la cour enneigée en direction du bois longeant le terrain de foot, Edward se retourna et m'adressa un sourire à m'en faire tourner la tête.

* * *

 **J'espere que ça vous aura plu. J'ai encore un chapitre en poche avant de paniquer à l'idée de n'avoir plus rien a publier!**

 **Comme d'habitude pensez à laisser vos impressions, j'en ai besoin au vue d'une ré immersion dans le monde des Cullen!**

 **Encore merci de me lire.**

 **A tres vite!**

 **Miniluce.**


End file.
